Contre attaque
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Et si tout s'était passé autrement pour l'équipe, face à une IA malfaisante ?
1. Fuir

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous fondus... avec cette canicule impossible !**

 **Aujourd'hui, nous commençons une nouvelle histoire qui s'étalera sur neuf chapitres ! Autant dire qu'il y a de la lecture. L'histoire commence à partir d'un point précis du 5x10. Tout ce que j'ai écrit dans cette histoire est en fait une fin de série alternative. J'ai rassemblé quelques détails et j'ai tourné tout différemment. En fait j'aurai aimé que cela se passe comme je l'écrive mais cette série pouvait se terminer de façons tellement différentes !**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui ont gentiment laissé un commentaire sur ma dernière publication !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et merci Mlle Isatis pour sa correction!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fuir**

Bon sang. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce que la situation dérape à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé tout ce raffut un jour. La veille, son numéro était sorti, et toute son équipe s'était lancée dans cette mission pour le défendre. Samaritain était sur tous les fronts, le traquant partout. Il était une cible. La cible de Samaritain, de cette IA qui voulait absolument le kidnapper, non pas pour le tuer mais pour l'intégrer dans son équipe. Pour qu'il améliore davantage l'IA. Mais jamais il n'accepterait, même sous la torture, même si on le menaçait de le tuer. Il préférait mourir que de faire parti du camp adverse. Root et John s'acharnaient à l'extirper des griffes de cette IA malfaisante, avec l'aide de la machine, qui se faisait très discrète afin que son ennemie ne la trouve pas.

Se calant dans le siège de la voiture, il reprit son souffle, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se produire. Root venait de mettre à terre la voiture ennemie qui les avait suivis et qui les avait canardés copieusement. Tout cela aurait pu être un rêve, mais non, il était dans la réalité. Cela faisait deux jours que cette mascarade durait et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé de se battre.

- _Comme je disais, c'est le prochain monde Harry._ Fit Root. Elle tourna la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son patron. _Le monde que vous avez construit. Et aussi longtemps que la Machine vivra, on ne mourra pas._

Comment Root pouvait-elle être si sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir ? Samaritain était bien plus puissant que sa création, disposant de ressources illimitées, capable de posséder des pions invisibles à chaque coin de rue, capable de faire intervenir n'importe quel citoyen. Tandis que sa Machine suivait des règles très strictes et qu'elle était limitée. Elle obéissait aux règles morales qu'il lui avait apprises ou plutôt, imposées. Tout le contraire de son ennemie qui était libre. Ce n'était pas le monde qu'il voulait aujourd'hui. Il aurait souhaité que tout reste normal. Mais qu'était la définition de la normalité pour lui ? Pour lui qui avait dû fuir dès son plus jeune âge ?, qui avait dû se cacher derrière de nombreuses identités afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les services de l'état ? Rien de tout cela n'était normal, il était destiné à vivre une vie avec de nombreux rebondissements. Quand allait-il un jour connaître la paix et vivre plus convenablement, sans avoir cette crainte permanente de se faire prendre ? S'il avait construit un monde qui déclinait, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir et de ne jamais créer cette Machine. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle existait.

Ils longeaient le canal de New-York, dans une cité pavillonnaire, lorsque Root reprit la parole.

- _Ecoutez, je sais que vous appréhendez ce qu'est la Machine, ce qu'elle deviendra._ _Mais j_ _e vous fais confiance Harold._ Interpellé, Finch écouta sa partenaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet concernant la Machine. _J'ai marché dans les ténèbres pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que vous me guidiez à la lumière. Et je ne changerais rien de tout ça._

Oui, il avait en quelque sorte sauvé Root quelques années auparavant. Jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde que leur relation de kidnappeuse-victime évoluerait en une relation d'amitié solide.

- _Mais on ne gagnera pas de cette façon. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre._

Root avait raison. Elle savait que les simulations entre Samaritain et la Machine avaient été un échec cuisant. A chaque combat, Samaritain avait gagné. La Machine avait perdu à chaque fois, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans défense.

- _Quand le moment viendra… Vous saurez ce que vous aurez à faire. Et je sais que c'est une horreur que vous n'avez jamais voulue mais parfois, il faut se battre un peu._

La voix de la raison. Mais pourquoi se battre alors que tout était déjà pratiquement perdu d'avance ? Root avait-elle conscience de cela ?

- _On se bat dans une guerre qui est déjà terminée._ Fit Harold, défaitiste. _Tout ce grabuge ? Ce n'est pas un simple mouvement de résistance souterraine courageux. C'est une extinction._

Comment mener une guerre en n'étant que très peu ? Face à un monde ? Elias s'était sacrifié pour lui. Toute son équipe, Reese, Shaw et Root, se sacrifiait pour cette guerre entre les intelligences artificielles. Comment détourner l'intelligence de Samaritain ? Quatre cerveaux humains, même les plus rusés, réunis ne suffiraient pas à déjouer Samaritain. Finch était persuadé que ce combat était vain. Qu'il ne ferait que les conduire vers une mort lente et douloureuse.

Root tourna dans une ruelle. Finch fronça les sourcils, levant la tête, intrigué par l'ombre noire dissimulée derrière le feuillage d'un arbre. Root, sans doute avertie par la Machine, tourna la tête. Elle repéra l'agent de Samaritain et surtout le sniper en position. Au moment où elle tournait le volant, le coup de feu se fit entendre. Le pare-brise se brisa en un endroit précis. Finch hoqueta et Root tira. L'agent de l'autre IA se coucha derrière le muret de la terrasse en hauteur.

- _Harold ?_

Finch s'agrippait d'une main à la portière, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée. Root garda un œil sur la route, reposa son arme et de sa main libre, repoussa le pan de la veste de Finch.

- _Harold !_

Finch poussa un râle et compressa sa plaie d'une main.

- _L'enfoiré…_ Siffla Root entre ses dents tout en surveillant la route. _Harold, est-ce que vous sentez si elle est ressortie ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Merde._

Root poursuivit, tout en gardant un œil sur son ami souffrant. Elle enclencha son oreillette.

- _Reese, Shaw, vous me recevez ?_

 _-Oui._ Répondirent-ils.

- _On passe au plan B._

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit John.

- _Tu en es sûre ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Oui Shaw, nous n'avons plus de moyen de nous défendre. Il faut qu'on fasse profil bas._

 _-Finch est avec toi ?_ Questionna John.

- _Oui il est avec moi._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'entends pas ?_ Demanda John, suspicieux.

- _Il est blessé._ Souffla la hackeuse. _C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir suivre Shaw._

 _-Et Lionel ?_ Fit Sameen.

 _-Il faut qu'il commence à vivre sous sa nouvelle identité dans moins de trente minutes ! Sinon il sera mort ! Il faut qu'il prenne Bear avec lui aussi._ Clama Root. _Je coupe le contact, Samaritain ne doit pas nous trouver sinon tout tombe à l'eau._

Root mit fin à la conversation.

- _Un plan … B … ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui. La machine voit sur le long terme._

Mais alors que la hackeuse continuait à rouler, elle aperçut un barrage de police au loin. Elle ralentit et s'arrêta. La bouche grande ouverte, craignant que le plan secondaire ne soit mis en danger, elle réfléchit. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son ami blessé, qui appuyait sur sa blessure afin de contenir le sang qui s'en échappait. Mais sa chemise bleue était déjà bien tâchée et sa veste de costume commençait à prendre une couleur rougeâtre. Elle distinguait des traces de fatigue mais aussi de douleur sur son visage, pourtant impassible habituellement. Elle observa de nouveau le barrage de loin et vit certains policiers monter en voiture, sans doute prêts à réagir. Root se concentra et pu entendre quelques bribes de mots dans son oreillette. La voix mécanique de la machine semblait si lointaine, elle était à peine perceptible. Mais Root l'entendait.

- _Bon sang, tu es sûre de toi ?_ Questionna-t-elle, émue.

-« _Oui. »_

Elle inspira profondément.

- _Harry ?_

 _-Ou…Oui ?_

 _-Accrochez-vous._

Finch écarquilla les yeux lorsque Root redémarra et effectua un demi tour à l'arrache, les pneus crissant sur le bitume. La barrière de sécurité qui délimitait le trottoir et la route fut arrachée et la jeune femme appuya sur l'accélérateur. Rapidement une course poursuite s'engagea dans les rues de la ville. Root et Finch étaient pourchassés par trois véhicules de la police New Yorkaise. Root se servit de la puissance de la berline pour leur échapper du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle frôla à plusieurs reprises les voitures sur la route, en toucha deux qui perdirent le contrôle et qui bloquèrent un premier véhicule de police. Les sirènes hurlaient, les policiers qui ne conduisaient pas, étaient perchés sur les portes, tentant de viser les pneus de la berline grise. Mais Root, aidée par sa fidèle amie qu'était la machine, les évita de justesse. Elle roula dans plusieurs nids de poules, faisant déraper la voiture. Finch se tenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sa tête contre la vitre, grimaçant.

- _Ils ne veulent pas nous lâcher !_ Grogna la hackeuse.

- _On devrait … se … rendre …_ Fit Finch.

- _Jamais de la vie !_

Root bifurqua à droite et dérapa de nouveau. Elle vit un véhicule blanc et bleu effectuer des tonneaux dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- _Plus qu'un._

Elle fronça les sourcils en captant une information donnée par la machine.

- _Tu veux nous tuer ?_

 _-« Non »._

 _-Tu vas tuer d'autres personnes !_

 _-« Non. Probabilité 2_ _pour cent_ _. Juste des blessés. »_

 _-Bon sang…_

Root accéléra et roula à plus de 100 en ville, faisant abstraction des ordres donnés par le policier derrière.

- _Harry, accrochez-vous,_ _ça va_ _secouer._

Root se concentra sur tous les détails. Il fallait qu'elle applique à la lettre le scénario donné par la Machine. Le but n'était pas de faire des morts. Si cela ne tenait qu'a elle, elle s'en ficherait mais pas Finch. Lui qui avait déjà subit le traumatisme de voir Elias se faire tuer, elle refusait d'en rajouter sur sa conscience. Elle reprit son arme et la cala sur le tableau de bord, prête à tirer. Finch la regarda, effaré.

- _Mlle Groves…._

 _-Maintenant !_

Root tira en continu sur les pneus d'un bus qui passait juste devant eux. Rapidement, le chauffeur prit peur et perdit le contrôle. Le bus étant vide, il perdit l'équilibre. Root donna un coup sec au volant et fut durant quelques secondes, parallèle au bus, qui tombait. Finch dans le feu de l'action, comme il n'était même pas attaché, se retrouva projeté vers Root. Le haut de son corps atterrit sur les cuisses de la hackeuse. Elle accéléra et seul l'arrière de la berline fut touché par le bus qui se coucha dans un fracas assourdissant au milieu de la chaussée. Elle observa le pare choc de la voiture gésir au milieu de la route mais elle continua, son objectif étant d'échapper à tout le monde.

 _-Harry, redressez-vous !_

Finch grogna sur les cuisses de la hackeuse. Il se redressa péniblement et se remit sur son siège, crispé. Root se remémora mentalement son plan et se rendit à un endroit précis. Elle s'arrêta sous un large pont où il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance. Elle arrêta la berline et en sortit précipitamment. Elle ramassa son arsenal et mit le tout dans un autre véhicule, qui était un 4x4 blanc, sans plaque d'immatriculation et sans appareil électronique. La radio, l'option téléphone, tout ce qui pouvait être piraté avait été soigneusement retiré. Elle revint vers la berline et ouvrit la porte passager.

- _Harold, il faut qu'on change de voiture._ _Tenez, prenez_ _ça pour compresser._

Root plia le morceau de tissu propre et le posa sur la plaie de l'informaticien, qui glapit lorsqu'elle exerça une pression dessus.

- _Il ne faut pas que_ _vous perdiez_ _de sang sinon Samaritain saura ce que nous avons fait._

Finch s'extirpa de la berline criblée de balles et boita vers le deuxième véhicule. Il grimpa et ferma les yeux. Root fouilla à l'arrière et dénicha des effets. Elle enfila un gilet trop large pour elle, des lunettes de soleil et attacha ses cheveux en chignon. Elle monta et affubla Finch d'une casquette noire, d'une écharpe et posa une couverture sur ses jambes pour cacher sa plaie trop visible.

- _Root ? Qu'est ce que …_

 _-Je nous dissimule. Ca suffira pour qu'on nous prenne pour d'autres personnes._

Root démarra et reprit la route. Elle emprunta des ruelles discrètes, évitant le maximum de caméras et put se retrouver en dehors de la ville. Elle se permit de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la Machine l'informa que personne ne les suivait. Finch râla et elle commença à s'inquiéter.

- _Harry ? Vous allez pouvoir tenir deux heures et demie ?_

 _-Où allez-vous ?_

 _-En Pennsylvanie._

 _-Ce n'est pas si … loin._

 _-Si, au Wharton State Forest._ Murmura la hackeuse.

L'homme rangea son matériel et quitta les lieux rapidement, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Une fois dans la rue, son sac à dos calé, il appuya sur l'oreillette.

- _Mr Greer._

 _-Mr Blackwell. Quel est le résultat de votre mission ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas pu atteindre la conductrice, mais le passager oui._

 _-Vous pensez l'avoir tué ?_ Demanda Greer après un silence.

- _Je l'ignore._

 _-Vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

Jeff cessa de marcher.

- _Oui._

 _-Samaritain va vous le dire._

 _-Bien patron._

Jeff écouta attentivement le récit donné par Samaritain, tout en restant neutre. Il n'était pas surpris des prouesses de la conductrice. Il avait déjà vu cette femme une fois. Sa détermination et sa franchise l'avait marqué. Il avait soupçonné la jeune femme avoir une expérience, un passé de militaire. Il n'avait jamais pu en savoir plus sur elle, hormis qu'elle était une agente de la Machine, L'IA ennemie de Samaritain. Il savait qu'il travaillait pour une Intelligence Artificielle, il l'avait appris depuis peu de temps. Si dans un premier temps il ne s'était douté de rien, il avait ensuite été perturbé de savoir que la personne qui lui donnait des ordres n'était qu'un ordinateur. Cependant il n'avait jamais cherché à la défier, pour la bonne raison que grâce à cette IA, il menait une meilleure vie.

- _Donc il n'est pas mort ?_ Fit Jeff.

-« _Non »._

 _-J'ai échoué ?_

 _-« Oui. Mais nous aurons besoin de vous. Restez à disposition »._

Blackwell fit la moue. Il détestait cette impression de devoir être à la disposition d'un ordinateur super puissant. Il avait le sentiment d'être un pauvre pantin, mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Certains de ses collègues avaient bien tentés de ne pas suivre les ordres et, curieusement, ils avaient disparus, où alors avaient été retrouvés morts dans des circonstances étranges. Jeff pressentait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour lutter contre cette Intelligence Artificielle. Il s'était fait la promesse de lui obéir, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Finch roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège, ses mains crispées sur le tissu devant sa blessure.

 _-Ca saigne toujours ?_

Finch retira doucement le tissu mais le remit aussitôt.

- _Oui._

Root se mordit la lèvre et tenta de dépasser un peu les limitations de vitesse. Elle comptait sur la Machine pour brouiller les signaux des radars qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin. Elle alterna les portions d'autoroutes gratuites et les chemins de campagne. A trente minutes de l'arrivée, Finch gémit longuement et afficha un rictus. Root vit qu'il était blême et essoufflé.

- _Tenez bon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Shaw et John devraient déjà y être._

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'informaticien avait du mal à dissimuler la douleur occasionnée par la balle, qui était toujours en lui. Il avait la gorge sèche et avalait sa salive avec difficulté, sa tête reposant sur le repose tête, les joues rouges, le regard perdu.

- _Plus que quelques mètres._ L'encouragea Root en posant une main sur sa cuisse, pour le soutenir à sa façon. Elle traversait un chemin de la vaste forêt au milieu du Wharton State Forest. Evitant les quelques arbres et les rochers sur la route, elle monta une pente ensuite pour arriver au sommet. Une cabane en vieux bois se dessina progressivement sous leurs yeux, équipée de deux fenêtres sur la façade avant. Le toit était constitué avec des shingles hexagonaux, vieillis et verdis par le temps. Il fallait grimper trois marches pour parvenir à la porte d'entrée. Le bâtiment ne semblait pas très grand. Une voiture était déjà sur place. Finch ne la reconnu pas.

- _Qui est-ce …_

Root s'arrêta à côté de l'autre véhicule.

- _C'est Shaw et Reese. Ils ont changé de voiture aussi._ Root se tourna vers lui mais elle le vit porter une main à sa bouche. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit et se dépêcha de descendre pour l'aider. Shaw et Reese qui surveillaient leur arrivée, apparurent et se précipitèrent vers la voiture. Root fit sortit l'informaticien qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Son pantalon était maintenant tâché de sang. Reese vint prendre son bras lorsqu'il le vit. Shaw prit l'autre bras, compressa la blessure et ils aidèrent leur patron à avancer. Finch grogna.

- _Arrêtez … arrêtez…_

 _-Il faut vous mettre à l'abri._ Clama Shaw.

- _J'ai envie de …_

Reese comprit et ordonna à sa partenaire d'arrêter d'avancer. Root qui les rejoignait, poussa un cri horrifié en voyant les jambes de son ami se dérober. Reese et Shaw l'aidèrent à se mettre sur ses genoux. Finch haletait difficilement. Reese passa une main sur le dos de son patron, espérant le calmer de sa crise. Mais l'informaticien se mit à tousser, ne faisant qu'aggraver la douleur au ventre.

- _Respirez Finch._ Ordonna Shaw.

- _Je … ne me … sens pas … bien…_ Articula péniblement Harold, penché en avant, retenu par ses deux amis.

Root se mit devant lui, gardant toutefois une certaine distance. Elle le vit grimacer avant de voir son visage se tordre sous l'effet de la douleur. D'un geste brusque, Finch se débarrassa des mains qui le retenaient fermement et il pu poser les siennes à plat sur la terre. Il se mit à tousser de nouveau. John passa une main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir au cas-où. Shaw avait posé deux doigts sur le cou de Finch pour surveiller son pouls.

- _Sameen ?_ Demanda la hackeuse, inquiète.

\- _C'est trop élevé._

Finch poussa un cri et se mit à vomir. Reese le retint fermement.

- _Merde ! Du sang !_ Fit Shaw en voyant son patron cracher du liquide rouge.

- _Il s'évanouit._ Fit John, qui dû le retenir encore plus. Shaw remit ses mains.

- _Oui il est évanoui, il_ _faut l'emmener_ _maintenant ! Aide-nous Root !_

Reese et Shaw le prirent à deux et Root fit attention à ce qu'il garde sa tête droite, pour préserver sa nuque fragile. Ils montèrent les trois marches et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une petit kitchenette, deux générateurs de secours d'un ancien temps et modifié, avec un vélo à proximité, une table ronde, deux chaises en bois. Dans un autre angle de la pièce, il y avait un matelas jauni, recouvert partiellement par une couverture, quelques coussins. Il y avait également une étagère avec des vivres, des couvertures et des serviettes. Une petite commode et une penderie prenaient place dans le dernier angle.

- _Posons-le par terre._ Ordonna Shaw.

Finch se retrouva allongé sur le plancher vieux de plus d'une centaine d'années. Root lui mit un coussin sous la tête. Shaw déboucla la ceinture du pantalon de son patron et tira sur la chemise et le maillot pour les faire sortir du pantalon. Reese dénoua la cravate et déboutonna la chemise. Root ramena la trousse de secours qu'elle avait prit soin de bien garnir et d'amener lorsqu'elle avait préparé cet endroit au cas-où. Shaw souleva le maillot et épongea le sang avec des compresses dans un premier temps.

- _Putain. Donne-moi la lame chirurgicale. Et tiens-le bien John._ Fit-elle, en enfilant des gants en latex.

Root lui donna l'outil stérilisé et Reese posa ses mains sur les épaules de Finch pour l'empêcher de bouger. Shaw planta la lame dans l'ouverture existante et l'agrandit un peu plus. Finch remua légèrement. Puis grâce à l'assistance de sa compagne, elle trouva l'emplacement exact de la balle.

- _Entre le côlon transverse et l'estomac. Punaise._

 _-C'est grave ?_ Questionna John, tendu.

- _Deux organes. Il va s'en sortir mais il va souffrir quelques jours. Il ne devra pas bouger deux jours au moins s'il veut se rétablir._

Shaw attrapa la pince et l'enfonça. Cette fois-ci, Finch gémit et s'agita. John l'empêcha de bouger et Shaw extirpa la balle.

- _Un 6.5 rond._

 _-Ce n'est pas du_ _matériel d'amateur_ _._ Jugea John.

- _Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal…_ fit Root en voyant la taille de la balle.

- _Tu as de la poudre cautérisante ?_ Demanda Shaw.

Root fouilla dans la valise médicale.

- _Tiens._

 _-Parfait. Prépare de quoi recoudre._

Shaw ouvrit le sachet et en répandit sur les deux organes touchés afin de stopper le flux de sang. L'hémorragie cessa et elle vérifia une dernière fois. Puis elle prit tout le nécessaire pour refermer la plaie.

- _Shaw ?_

- _Oui Reese ?_

 _-Il est réveillé._

 _-Ah non !_ Grogna la tueuse.

Root changea de place et observa les yeux bleus de son patron un peu perdu.

- _Harold ? Vous nous entendez ?_

Finch bougea la tête, confus.

- _Il est désorienté._ Observa John.

- _Il a perdu beaucoup de sang aussi._ Fit Shaw, qui commençait à recoudre la plaie. Instantanément, Finch se tendit. Il sentait l'aiguille métallique passer et le fil glisser. La sensation était très désagréable et il serra les dents.

- _Ne bougez pas Harry._

Sameen termina la couture et mit en place une compresse stérile pour protéger la plaie.

- _Il est inconscient._ Remarqua John.

- _Tu trouves ça inquiétant ? Pas moi !_ Clama Shaw. _Il faut le laisser se reposer et le surveiller._

 _-Il faudrait peut être le changer ?_ Remarqua Root.

- _Si vous avez ce qu'il faut, je préfère m'en occuper._ S'imposa John.

- _Pas de souci._ Accorda Shaw qui retirait ses gants souillés de sang.

Root ouvrit la commode et en extirpa un tee-shirt. Elle prit un pantalon de jogging aussi.

- _Il va hurler quand il va comprendre qu'il n'a pas son costume trois-pièces au réveil._ Ricana la tueuse.

John intima aux filles de regarder ailleurs et il se chargea de changer les vêtements de son patron. Reese se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il retira le maillot. Cette cicatrice dans son dos. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus, il fallait penser au repos de son ami avant tout. Et il n'était pas certain que Finch apprécierait de savoir qu'il l'avait vue. Une fois vêtu plus légèrement, avec l'aide de Shaw, ils installèrent Finch sur le matelas, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien positionné.

- _Shaw, Root, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez eu le temps d'organiser un plan B ?_

 _-La Machine m'a prévenue. Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, l'un d'entre nous se trahirait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harold le ferait._

 _-Nous avons tout préparé. Enfin elle m'a forcé._

 _-Je t'ai forcé pour que tu te changes les idées ! Tu te crois encore dans une simulation ?_

 _-Non. Je suis dans le monde réel._ Fit Shaw, sûre d'elle.

- _Vous avez fait ça en combien de temps ?_

 _-Une journée. Tout a été payé en liquide._ Expliqua Root.

- _Comment_ _avez vous trouvé_ _cet endroit ?_ Demanda John en se rapprochant d'une fenêtre pour observer le paysage très envahissant.

- _La machine m'a donné des indications. Cet endroit n'est pas répertorié. Presque personne ne sait qu'il y a une cabane ici._

 _-Un lieu invisible ?_

 _-Si on veut. Mais si la machine l'a trouvé…._

 _-Samaritain le peut aussi._

 _-Selon la Machine, nous avons 85_ _pour cent_ _de chance de rester introuvable dans cette zone._

 _-Zone ? C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Il_ _faut veiller_ _à ne pas être visible depuis le ciel._ Rajouta Sameen.

- _La végétation cache la petite maison._

Reese soupira.

- _Il suffirait d'un orage ou d'une tempête, qu'un arbre se casse et nous sommes découverts ?_

 _-C'est à peu près ça._ Fit la hackeuse un peu dépitée. _Mais c'est la meilleure des solutions en attendant._

 _-En attendant quoi ?_ Demanda John en se retournant vers elle.

Un silence se fit. Reese et Shaw attendaient une réponse de la hackeuse.

- _En attendant que … nous trouvions une contre attaque ou que …_ _nous laissions_ _passer la folie de samaritain._

 _-La défaite n'est pas envisageable Root._ Murmura John.

- _Je sais. Mais sommes-nous prêts ?_

 _-Il nous faut du temps._ Rétorqua Shaw. _Samaritain ne se démonte pas comme ça._

Reese se tut. De toute évidence, il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent sur leurs avenirs. Chacun s'installa. Reese s'accouda à la fenêtre, Shaw s'assit sur la table, Root sur une chaise en bois. Il régnait un silence bien étrange dans ce chalet.

Reese se replongea dans ses souvenirs et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux revoir tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa première rencontre avec son patron. Rencontre plutôt froide et peu cordiale. Mais très dérangeante puisque ce jour là Finch savait déjà presque tout sur lui. Ce jour-là, Harold l'avait sauvé de ses démons en lui donnant un but, une raison de vivre. Sauver des personnes faisait parti de son travail, et Reese aimait rendre service et surtout, il avait le goût de l'action. Si certaines missions avaient été plus compliquées que d'autres, lui et Finch étaient restés soudés. Peu à peu, une amitié était née entre les deux hommes, renforcée par l'enlèvement de Finch par Root. Ils s'étaient découvert tous les deux. John avait compris que malgré son apparence sévère, Finch était un homme avec un cœur. Un cœur fragile et sensible, dissimulé derrière sa droiture, sa politesse et sa méfiance. Il soupira en repensant à la mort de Carter. Cette mort l'avait affecté et il avait prit de la distance avec Finch à ce moment là, rejetant la faute sur lui. Mais lors du vol agité qui avait suivi, il avait réalisé que son patron n'y était pour rien. Et surtout il avait prit conscience combien l'absence de celui-ci lui pesait. La présence de Finch le rassurait, ainsi que sa voix. Il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne. Il se gardait ce secret. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Finch, sans cet homme qui l'avait extirpé des ténèbres.

Root quant à elle, repensait à son lien puissant et privilégié avec la Machine. Etait-elle prête à le perdre ? Ou plus précisément était-elle prête à perdre le lien unique qu'elle avait crée avec son créateur ? Avec Finch ? Cet homme qu'elle avait enlevé pour lui tirer les vers du nez, pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. En y repensant, elle regrettait d'avoir été brutale avec lui, regrettait de l'avoir blessé, regrettait de l'avoir ligoté alors que la position n'avait sûrement pas été une des plus confortables pour un homme avec ses restrictions physiques. De plus elle n'avait pas vraiment appris beaucoup lors de ces jours de captivités. Finch était presque resté muet quant à la Machine. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas fait attention et Reese avait finit par réussir à le retrouver. Pendant un temps, elle avait poursuivi ses recherches avec acharnement. Elle avait côtoyé tous ceux qui avaient approché la Machine ou qui étaient au courant de son existence. Puis de nouveau elle avait croisé le chemin de l'informaticien. Cette fois-ci, tout avait été différent. Finch était parvenu à la garder et à la faire enfermer avec l'aide de Shaw et de Reese. Elle eut un sourire. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas cru qu'elle se lierait d'amitié avec Finch. Et pourtant c'est ce qui s'était passé.

Shaw soupira. Ah si seulement Bear était là, elle le câlinerait et jouerait avec lui. Mais le malinois était en sécurité avec Fusco. Elle tourna la tête et observa quelques secondes Finch allongé sur le matelas, inconscient. Pour le moment ils étaient en sécurité. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir agir. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien Samaritain pour dire le contraire. Tous ces longs mois de captivité et les 7000 simulations lui avaient montré à quel point l'Intelligence Artificielle tenait à retrouver le père de la Machine et tout son réseau. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Elle s'était battue pour ne pas les trahir. Car pour elle, Finch, Reese et Root étaient ses véritables amis. Jamais elle ne trahissait ses amis, c'était sa moralité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne la comprenait vraiment. Personne n'avait compris qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments comme tout le monde. Mais ces trois personnes, au lieu de la repousser avait prit le temps de la connaître et de deviner certaines de ses humeurs d'avance. Shaw soupira de nouveau. Le lien qu'elle avait crée avec les autres membres de l'équipe était très important à ses yeux et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que tout se brise. Ce lien était sa stabilité après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu chez Samaritain.

La nuit tomba doucement mais sûrement. Reese et Shaw prirent la décision de monter la garde pour la nuit, armes en main. Chacun était posté à une fenêtre, assis sur une chaise, en alerte. Car ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient cachés qu'ils ne seraient pas démasqués. Ils n'avaient même pas dînés. Comment pouvaient-ils penser à manger après la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre ? Entre la mort brutale d'Elias qui avait été exécuté de sang froid, la course poursuite, devoir repousser tous les agents ennemis et la blessure de Finch au dernier moment. Personne n'avait le moral en cette fin de journée. Root s'était installée sur le matelas, à une distance raisonnable de son ami, allongée sur le dos, détaillant le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées, ses mains jointes. Seule la lune bien visible servait de lumière naturelle. Il y régnait une ambiance intime. Jamais les quatres amis n'auraient imaginé se retrouver ensemble dans une si petite pièce.

Greer avançait dans les couloirs sombres, à peine éclairés. Ses pas résonnaient ainsi que ceux des deux hommes qui le suivaient, lourdement armés. Le vieil homme dégageait de la confiance et une certaine autorité. Il poussa une porte et entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les opérateurs de Samaritain qui surveillaient les différentes images provenant de n'importe quelle caméra, de surveillance, de téléphones, d'ordinateurs ou d'alarme. Les cliquetis de clavier cessèrent lorsque tous les hommes et femmes s'aperçurent de la présence de l'un de leurs patrons.

Greer avança entre les allées, se dirigeant vers le grand écran blanc face à lui. Il releva dignement la tête et articula :

- _As-tu une piste pour nos chers amis ?_

La petite flèche rouge clignota avant de se fixer.

-« _Oui. Mais insuffisante. »_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Commenta Greer en haussant les sourcils.

Le fond blanc de l'écran disparu, laissant place à une vidéo de caméra. Greer reconnu la berline grise dans laquelle étaient l'interface analogique et Harold Finch. Samaritain se rapprocha des deux amis et agrandit l'image. Greer se délecta en voyant que la femme était nerveuse, paniquée et son voisin, souffrant et crispé. Puis le véhicule disparu du champ de vision. Greer put voir que sa création avait tenté de chercher la voiture de nouveau, dans d'autres zones aux alentours mais elle n'avait rien trouvé.

- _Ils sont passés dans une zone sans surveillance._

 _-« Oui »._

 _-S'ils ont quitté cette zone, tu ne les retrouve plus ?_

 _-« Non »._

 _-Rien de suspect ?_

 _-« Non »._

 _-Alors s'ils sont cachés, nous devons attendre qu'ils sortent de leur tanière ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Et si on fouillait les lieux ?_

 _-« C'est possible »._

 _-Bien._ Approuva Greer. _Combien d'agents peuvent être utiles pour chercher des indices ?_

 _-« Deux »._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-« Blackwell. Je vous dirais l'autre agent plus tard. »_

 _-Parce que tu dois le sélectionner ?_

 _-« Un citoyen. Quelqu'un au chômage, quelqu'un qui aurait pu voir quelque chose »._

 _-Excellente initiative._

Greer tourna le dos à l'écran et quitta la pièce sans accorder un seul regard aux opérateurs.

Root tourna la tête vers son ami en le sentant remuer légèrement. Elle s'aperçut de sa grimace et le vit ouvrir les yeux. Elle préféra rester silencieuse et attendre. Finch cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira longuement. Il porta une main devant sa blessure fraîchement recousue et gémit. John, placé dans la bonne direction, le vit faire le geste et le surveilla. Il fallait veiller sur lui. Il fallait qu'il aille mieux. De toute évidence, Root avait remarqué son réveil aussi. Deux paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une seule. Finch tourna la tête et détailla un peu la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aperçut Sameen, de dos, postée devant la fenêtre. Reese de l'autre côté, son regard braqué sur lui. Il fit appel à toutes ses forces et pu capter une présence à ses côtés. Instinctivement, il pencha la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Root. Il ferma les yeux et se replaça correctement. Dieu, que la douleur lui vrillait les entrailles. En plus de cela, il avait mal au dos et à sa hanche. Il se sentait faible, il avait la gorge sèche. Il déglutit. Il essaya de se redresser mais il grogna en sentant qu'il en était incapable. Ce mouvement n'échappa ni à Reese, ni à la hackeuse. Shaw se retourna en l'entendant.

- _Restez allongé Finch._

Root se redressa et s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

- _Vous voulez quelque chose ?_

 _-…_

 _-Harry ?_ Tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- _J'ai… soif…_

La hackeuse leva la tête en direction de sa compagne. Sameen approuva. Reese attrapa une bouteille sur l'étagère des vivres et la jeta en direction de Root. Elle rattrapa la bouteille au vol et l'ouvrit. Elle glissa une main derrière la tête de Finch et le força à se redresser un peu. Finch se hérissa au geste mais bu. Il avait bu la moitié de la petite bouteille lorsqu'il fit signe que c'était suffisant. Root reposa sa tête.

- _Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?_ Demanda Samantha.

Finch secoua la tête négativement. La hackeuse haussa un sourcil et se leva. Reese la vit se diriger vers la valise de secours et fouiller dedans. Elle en sortit une petite boîte noire, l'ouvrit, lu le papier dedans et prit quelques médicaments. Elle revint aux côtes de son ami et les lui montra.

- _Comment… êtes-vous au … courant ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _La Machine me l'a dit lorsque je lui ai demandé si vous aviez un traitement. J'ai du lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir la réponse ! Mais elle s'est rappelée_ _que c'est pour_ _votre bien._

Finch, un peu perturbé, accepta. Il prit son traitement et Root l'aida une nouvelle fois à boire. Puis il soupira et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Root sourit puis se rallongea.

- _Shaw, Reese, ça va ?_ Questionna-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller son patron.

- _Ca va._ Fit Shaw

 _-Tout va bien._ Répondit John.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, et ce jusqu'au petit matin. Reese se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il observa le générateur d'électricité et la cuisinière. Il fouilla un peu sous l'évier et trouva une casserole. Satisfait, il fit couler de l'eau et mit le tout à bouillir après avoir allumé le générateur. Shaw loucha mais ne dit rien. Root se réveilla lorsqu'elle capta le froissement du papier du paquet de café en poudre. Elle s'étira puis se leva. Elle prit les tasses et les aligna sur la table.

- _Il faut qu'il évite le café pour l'instant._ Remarqua Shaw en désignant Finch.

- _Du jus de fruits_ _ça irait_ _?_ Questionna Root.

- _Oui._

Root fouilla le garde manger et y trouva des briques de jus d'orange. Elle en versa le contenu dans une tasse. Reese servit le café pour ses amies et se prépara une tasse. Root et Shaw se servirent. Lorsque la tueuse eut terminé, elle jeta un œil vers Finch.

- _Je vais vérifier si tout va bien._

Elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui et prit son pouls, sa température en apposant une main sur son front. Puis discrètement, elle repoussa la couverture et souleva le tee-shirt pour examiner si la compresse était bonne à changer où non. Ne voyant pas de trace de sang, elle le rhabilla puis le laissa tranquille.

- _Alors ?_ Demanda Root.

- _Tout est en ordre._

 _-C'est rassurant._ Souffla John.

Les filles sortirent faire un tour de repérage et John resta sur place. Il lava les tasses puis reprit position devant la fenêtre, tout en gardant une oreille attentive. Finch se réveilla quelques minutes après et gémit. Reese le trouva bien remuant et s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se redresser, se souvenant de la recommandation de son amie.

- _Doucement Finch, vous ne devez pas bouger._ Dit doucement John.

- _Mais …_

John vit son regard et eut du mal à le comprendre. Finch se mordit la lèvre, attrapa le col de l'agent d'une main et l'attira à lui. John suivit le mouvement et l'écouta chuchoter à son oreille. Puis doucement il se releva, les lèvres pincées. Il ne savait pas quand les filles allaient revenir. Il vit les joues colorées de son patron et son mal être.

- _Harold, est-ce que vous avez mal ?_

 _-John… Qui n'aurait pas …?_

Bien sûr que sa question était stupide. Il secoua la tête.

- _Essayez de vous accrocher à mon cou._

Finch glissa ses bras derrière le cou de John. Reese passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva. Il souffla.

- _John… suis-je … trop … lourd ?_

 _-Non. Ca va aller._

Finch ferma les yeux et serra les dents. John devina que sa cicatrice au ventre devait lui faire mal. Il sortit et descendit les trois marches.

- _John ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!_ Retentit la voix de Shaw.

Reese bifurqua, pris sur le fait. Shaw se rapprocha de lui, ses pas furieux résonnant sur la terre aplatie. Root la suivait.

- _John j'attends une réponse !_

 _-Mlle Shaw. Mr Reese ne fait que … m'aider._

 _-Aider ?_ Fit-elle, avec un regard furieux.

Finch posa sa tête contre l'épaule de John et soupira, ses mains sur son ventre. La tueuse haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras. Reese, contrarié, fit signe à son amie de s'approcher et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle recula et leva les mains comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Reese la remercia et fila. Root l'observa contourner la cabane et interrogea du regard sa petite amie.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Oh rien._

Shaw monta et rentra. Root sur ses talons.

- _Sérieusement ?_

 _-Il a juste envie de pisser, contente ?_

 _-Ah ton tact légendaire m'avait manqué Sameen._ Roucoula Root.

- _Ca t'amuse de me draguer alors qu'on est peut être menacés ?_

 _-Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat._

 _-Comment tu peux en être certaine ?_ S'énerva-t-elle devant le calme de sa compagne.

- _La machine surveille les agissements de Samaritain. Si elle détecte quoi que ce soit, nous serons prévenus._

 _-Ta super copine se confie toujours à toi ?_ Râla la tueuse, occupée à préparer de quoi désinfecter et changer le pansement de son patron, afin d'éviter un risque d'infection.

- _Jalouse Sameen ?_ Fit-elle, en se mettant derrière elle, la tête dépassant au dessus de son épaule.

- _Tu sais que je n'éprouve rien._

 _-Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord chérie._

 _-Hum._

John revint à cet instant là avec Finch, toujours dans ses bras mais le visage tordu de douleur. John le réinstalla sur le matelas, cette fois-ci un peu en position assise. Finch inspira et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- _Evidemment ça fait mal._ Fit Shaw, de mauvaise humeur.

Reese s'écarta de son patron et laissa la tueuse examiner de nouveau la plaie. Elle grogna en voyant la tâche de sang fraîche et tira sèchement sur le pansement, faisant hoqueter Finch.

- _Mlle Shaw !_

Sameen lui lança un regard noir et Finch ravala sa salive, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Elle désinfecta, appliquant de la Bétadine.

- _Vous avez de la chance._

Finch grogna.

Elle refit un pansement et le laissa. Root ne tenta pas quoi que ce soit, préférant laisser sa compagne se calmer d'elle-même. Elle prit la tasse de jus de fruit et la présenta à Finch.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Du jus d'orange._

Harold haussa un sourcil.

- _En briquette._ Précisa Root.

Finch secoua la tête et but la tasse. Il grimaça.

- _Ce n'est pas très… bon._

 _-J'ai fais_ _le maximum Harry_ _, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse repérer par Samaritain._ S'excusa la hackeuse.

- _Hum hum._ Il lui rendit la tasse et se cala un peu mieux. Il put mieux voir les vêtements qu'il portait et fit une moue contrariée. Il observa également les différents éléments qui composaient la pièce de vie.

- _Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici Mlle Groves ?_ Questionna Finch.

- _Je ne sais pas._

 _-Vous avez prévu des vivres pour combien de temps ?_

 _-Nous pouvons tenir un mois à quatre._

 _-Et il n'y a pas de salle de bain ?_

 _-Non, il n'y a rien._

 _-_ _Nous devrons_ _vivre à l'ancienne ?_ Demanda Finch, de plus en plus perturbé.

- _Oui._ Répondit la hackeuse.

Harold soupira longuement et passa une main lasse sur son visage, retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. Reese sentait la tension chez son patron, que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Comme s'il était contraint et forcé de les suivre.

- _Nous sommes là pour survivre Finch._ Rajouta-t-il.

Finch ouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément. Il remit ses lunettes.

- _Vous pensez que nous pouvons survivre face à Samaritain ?_

 _-Il faut essayer._

 _-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._ Remarqua Root.

- _Donc nous nous cachons en attendant que nous ayons un plan pour vaincre Samaritain ?_

 _-C'est un peu le but Harry._

 _-Vous pensez que sans ordinateur, sans téléphone, nous allons réussir ?_

 _-La Machine est toujours là._ Grogna Sameen.

Root se figea, le regard alerte et sourit lentement. Finch haussa un sourcil puis il s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours son oreillette. Doucement il prit conscience que tout le monde la portait. Tout le monde gardait un lien avec la machine, donc tout le monde pouvait l'entendre à n'importe quel moment. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait parler qu'à l'interface analogique pour le moment.

- _Elle nous dit que_ _nous devons_ _faire profil bas une semaine. Samaritain se sera calmé d'ici là._

 _-Donc une semaine pour établir un plan._ Fit Reese.

 _-Ou des plans._ Jugea Shaw.

- _Nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. Nous ne serons que quatre face à eux._

 _-Autant dire que notre attaque risque d'être vaine._ Glissa Finch.

- _Pas forcément Harry. Si nous_ _calculons tout bien_ _, la machine peut nous aider mais seulement si vous lui en donnez l'ordre. Sans elle nous avons moins de chance de nous en sortir._

 _-Vous avez des statistiques ?_

Le regard de la hackeuse changea et devint plus sombre.

- _Sans plan et avec l'aide de la machine, nous avons 3.12_ _pour cent_ _. Sans plan et sans la machine nous avons 0.99_ _pour cent_ _de chance._

 _-Autant nous tirer une balle maintenant._ Fit Shaw, dépitée.

Finch resta muet, comme s'il réfléchissait. Reese remua, également dépité par l'annonce de ces statistiques peu encourageantes.

- _Et avec un plan ? Et avec l'aide de la machine ?_

 _-Avec un plan et sans machine, nous sommes à environ_ _8 pour cent_ _. Mais la machine refuse de me dire le pourcentage de réussite si nous la laissons nous aider._

 _-Parce qu'elle ne sait pas._

 _-Où elle ne veut pas nous le dire parce que c'est …._

 _-Parce que cela dépendra du ou des plans que nous aurons. La Machine ne sait pas comment agir,_ _nous seuls pouvons décider_ _du futur._ Trancha Finch.

- _Nous sommes condamnés à choisir notre destin._ Fit Reese. Shaw approuva d'un signe de tête.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir entrainés là dedans._ Murmura Finch.

- _Je vous l'ai déjà dit Harold, il n'y a pas d'autre endroits ou je préfère être._ Se manifesta Reese.

- _Sans vous je serais morte depuis des lustres._ Remarqua Shaw. _Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais vous en vouloir._

 _-Je crois que tout est dit. Harry, nous sommes ensemble. Vous n'avez pas être désolé. Nous devons nous accorder._

Finch pinça les lèvres et réalisa la chance qu'il avait d'avoir de si bons amis. Même si c'était ses employés, il était loin de les considérer comme tel. Finch tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il devait se battre. Encore. Et encore. Pour la Machine, pour ses amis et surtout pour leurs vies.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Réflexions

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Je suis un peu en retard parce que j'ai été piquer une tête dans ma petite piscine toute neuve, un vrai bonheur avec cette chaleur !**

 **Merci à Jade181184 (Curieuse de voir ce que mon imagination à concocté pour la suite ?), Isatis2013 (Irrattrapable ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ma version jusqu'au dernier mot !) et Paige0307 (Voilà la suite !)!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Réflexions.**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient cachés aux yeux de Samaritain. Finch se remettait de sa blessure et parvenait maintenant à marcher, même si de temps en temps, il ne pouvait retenir une grimace due à sa récente cicatrice. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, l'appétit coupé par ses douleurs au ventre mais il essayait de se forcer. Il avait pu se changer et revêtir un autre pantalon de costume. Cependant il portait un tee-shirt et un gilet en coton afin de faciliter l'accès à Shaw lorsqu'elle devait lui changer son pansement. La tueuse essayait de tuer le temps comme elle le pouvait. Entre les vérifications médicales et le fait de participer à la vie collective qui s'était imposée, elle bouillait parfois. Pour se calmer, elle prenait un couteau finement aiguisé et elle se mettait à tailler une planche de bois. La hackeuse s'adaptait très bien à cette nouvelle situation et elle s'occupait de la cuisine lorsqu'il fallait préparer les repas. Elle n'hésitait pas à taquiner ses amis de temps à autre, restant fidèle à elle-même. Reese, lui, regrettait le manque d'action et remuait beaucoup. La surveillance lui pesait sur les épaules et parfois il s'ennuyait. S'il avait beau être un homme taquin, il n'avait pas vraiment le moral pour le moment. Tout lui semblait si calme, comme s'ils allaient mourir à petit feu. Mais il se reprenait en se disant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il le fallait.

Durant ces deux jours, personne n'avait eu d'idée sur la façon d'agir pour déjouer l'attention de Samaritain, tout en parvenant à l'atteindre et à le détruire. Les idées avaient été un peu brouillonnes, personne n'avait su comment prendre le problème en main. Il leur fallait du temps. Les bonnes idées ne pouvaient pas toujours venir en un clin d'œil. Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Vivre à quatre dans un espace aussi exigu était étouffant. Finch vivait mal le fait d'être enfermé. Reese regrettait le manque d'action et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un peu de sport, hormis pédaler sur le vélo pour alimenter le générateur électrique. Shaw ruminait dans son coin, prise d'envies subites de commettre un meurtre. Root était la seule à sourire.

- _Allons, ne faites pas des têtes comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas en deuil !_ Plaisanta l'interface analogique.

S'en fut trop pour Shaw qui explosa.

- _Comment oses-tu dire ça !?_

 _-Voyons Sameen, calme-toi …_

 _-Non !_ Elle tapa du poing sur la table. _Nous sommes peut être déjà morts !_

 _-Non, nous sommes vivants._ Rétorqua Reese.

- _Jusque quand ? Jusqu'au moment_ _où_ _Samaritain nous trouvera et nous tuera je ne sais de quelle manière ? Tout ça parce que_ _nous ne nous_ _décidons pas assez rapidement ?_

 _-Nous ne devons pas prendre de décisions hâtives Mlle Shaw !_ Répondit Finch.

 _-Et pourquoi ?! Vous avez peur de quoi ?!_

 _-Sameen…_

 _-Vous avez peur de Samaritain ! Vous avez tous peur de ce qui pourrait se passer !_ Hurla Shaw. _Vous avez peur qu'ils vous séquestrent et qu'ils vous fassent perdre la boule ?!_

Finch se figea sur place et Reese serra la mâchoire.

- _Bien sûr. Vous avez peur qu'ils vous fassent_ _ce qu'ils_ _m'ont fait ! Vous avez peur de ne pas survivre à cette torture ?_

 _-Mlle Shaw…._ Tenta Finch.

- _Bordel ! Vous n'avez même pas été capable de chercher plus correctement !_

 _-Sameen chérie, je t'assure que …_

 _-Et toi ! Tu cherchais mais tu aurais pu soutirer des infos de ta grande copine ! Elle savait mais elle ne voulait pas te dire ! Et vous Finch, ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit de lui poser la question !?_

 _-Mlle Shaw, je l'ai fais …_ Dit Finch, avant d'être coupé de nouveau.

- _Ah ben vous n'avez pas fait ce qu'il fallait ! J'attendais que vous me trouviez ! Mais non il a fallu que je me démerde !_

 _-Sameen ! Comment voulais –tu qu'on te retrouve sans la machine ?_

 _-Chaque système à une faille !_ S'emporta la tueuse. _Et vous,_ fit-elle en désignant Finch, _pour un génie vous n'êtes pas très futé pour_ _trouver les failles_ _!_

La dernière réplique de la tueuse fut accueillie dans un silence de plomb. Finch, les yeux écarquillés, était outré. Root était choquée des propos de sa petite amie. Si elle savait que Shaw n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle dirait des mots aussi durs et blessants un jour. Reese était sur les nerfs. Il avait envie de répliquer mais il craignait d'envenimer la situation, déjà tendue. L'informaticien baissa la tête, vexé. Le pouvoir des mots était beaucoup plus puissant qu'un simple geste. Son cœur s'était broyé lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière accusation de son amie. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Shaw rajouta :

- _Vous avez tous été incapable de me sauver._

Finch sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant et serra les poings, tremblant légèrement. Puis d'une voix posée, il articula péniblement.

- _Veuillez m'excuser._

Finch bougea et quitta la cabane. Reese se lança à sa poursuite. La hackeuse soupira et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps.

- _Sameen…_

 _-Tais-toi._

 _-Non Shaw. Parle-moi._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi._

 _-Sameen !_

Root l'attrapa par le bras. Shaw se retourna vivement et la repoussa violemment. La jeune femme s'étala sur le plancher, surprise de la brutalité de sa compagne.

- _Tu veux te bagarrer ?_ Provoqua-t-elle.

- _Ne me tente pas._ Répliqua aigrement la tueuse.

Root se leva, nullement impressionnée par la colère évidente. Elle se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau. Sameen lui lança un regard très noir la défiant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- _Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur Sameen._

Dans un geste délicat, Root se mit à caresser la joue de Shaw. L'autre femme la repoussa aussitôt.

- _Arrêtes !_

 _-Non._

 _-Tu es têtue comme une mule !_

 _-Toi aussi Sameen._

Shaw fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Root profita de cet instant pour la planquer contre le mur, bloquant ses poignets.

- _Lâche-moi !_ Hurla Shaw.

- _Pas question._

 _-Tu fais chier !_

 _-Vas-y, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée._

 _-Mais ! T'es pénible Root !_

Le sourire de la hackeuse l'agaça encore plus. Elle pesta et s'agita. Ses mèches de cheveux bougèrent et cachèrent un peu son visage.

- _T'es sexy quand tu te fâches._ Se moqua Root.

- _Et allez ça recommence._

Root l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Shaw garda les lèvres fermées mais ne résista pas à sa compagne, qui forçait pour se frayer un chemin. Rapidement la tension retomba entre les deux femmes. Root la libéra et Shaw changea leurs positions. Elle se pressa contre le corps de Root et commença à tirer sur son haut, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Root lâcha un petit rire, appréciant le côté fougueux de sa compagne. Rarement Shaw la laissait prendre le dessus, elle avait toujours ce besoin constant d'être maître de la situation.

Finch marchait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il contournait les troncs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Indifférent à la douleur que sa marche rapide lui provoquait à la hanche, il avançait sans savoir où il allait. Il avait besoin de respirer, besoin de se calmer, besoin de se retrouver. Il n'était pas insensible, ces mots l'avaient blessé au plus profond de lui. Comment Shaw pouvait-elle croire qu'il n'avait pas fait tout son possible ? Il avait tout fait. Il avait même voulu aider Root dans sa recherche mais lorsque la machine leur avait dit d'arrêter, il avait suivi les ordres. Si sa création donnait un tel ordre, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Sans doute parce que la Machine ne voulait pas mettre en danger le reste de l'équipe ? Peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Shaw, qu'elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à s'échapper par ses propres moyens ? Ce jour là, il avait été tiraillé par cet ordre inattendu de la part de la Machine. Depuis sa mise en ligne, jamais sa création n'avait donné un ordre semblable. La situation devait alors être très grave. Il avait été peiné mais il s'était résolu à l'écouter. Mais Root, elle, avait continué, peu importe ce que la Machine lui disait. Lorsque Root lui avait fait ses adieux pour partir à la recherche de Shaw, secrètement, il avait espéré qu'elle la retrouve. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : sans la Machine et même si Root était une agente extrêmement douée, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre une intelligence Artificielle à elle seule. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il avait été triste de la voir revenir seule. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, mais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'elle continuerait. Mais voilà, Shaw était revenue parmi eux par miracle.

Il trébucha mais se rattrapa à un arbre. Il se redressa et reprit. Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme, apaisant. Il entendit un cours d'eau et s'en rapprocha. Il se retrouva en haut d'une falaise. De loin il pouvait voir l'eau claire qui coulait d'une cascade. Il soupira. Il se retourna et s'assit sur un vieux tronc cassé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les bruits de l'environnement autour de lui. L'eau qui coulait, le bruissement des feuilles, les petits cris des animaux qui vivaient dans le coin, le chant des oiseaux. Il entendit une respiration.

- _Mr Reese, je sais que vous êtes là._

John se rapprocha doucement de lui, quelques branches craquèrent sous ses pieds. Finch sentit qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui mais ne bougea pas. Reese restait silencieux. L'informaticien finit par se redresser, les yeux rougis. Reese le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Finch se concentra sur le bruit si apaisant qu'était le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Son regard fut attiré par un petit oiseau qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, au bord de la falaise, picorant dans le sol pour attraper les vers. Un deuxième le rejoignit et Finch les contempla. Les deux oiseaux se mirent à roucouler puis à chanter. Finch eut un sourire triste.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_ Demanda John d'une voix douce.

Finch se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur en sentant que son agent s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait envie de se confier un peu. Après tout, vu leurs situations, que risquait-il ? John avait bien le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il savait tellement de chose sur son agent mais Reese lui ne savait pas grand-chose en ce qui le concernait.

- _Mon père et moi, nous nous_ _asseyons et nous regardions_ _les oiseaux voler vers le sud pour l'hiver._ Il fit une pause. _Il me parlait des modèles de migration et des pays qu'ils visitaient en cours de route._

John pivota la tête vers lui, le regard triste. Finch observait toujours les deux petits tétrapodes ailés qui se disputaient le ver de terre, jouant avec ses mains, l'air malheureux.

- _Vous étiez proches ?_ Murmura John.

- _Il était fou. Il est mort dans un établissement de soins. Seul._

L'ex-agent de la CIA capta du regret.

- _Je suis désolé Finch. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un proche qui ne se souvient plus de nous._

Finch tourna la tête vers John.

- _Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'allais pas le voir. J'avais peur qu'il se rappelle de moi._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda John.

- _Pour certaines décisions que j'ai dû prendre._

John inspira longuement.

- _Nous faisons tous des erreurs de jeunesse Harold. Les décisions que nous prenons …parfois nous les regrettons une fois adulte, mais il faut faire avec._

Finch approuva doucement et détourna le regard. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et il l'effaça rapidement. Parler de son père, cet homme qu'il avait aimé lorsqu'il était enfant, cet homme qui l'avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu, lui faisait mal. Il ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissé seul. Il regrettait mais le mal était fait.

- _Mon père avait ses secrets._

Reese eut un petit sourire.

- _Je suis un homme extrêmement secret._ Dicta-t-il. _Vous tenez de lui ?_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Harold sourit brièvement et acquiesça, se rappelant ce premier jour de travail avec John.

- _Il ne connaissait rien aux oiseaux. Apparemment j'étais un bébé difficile et la seule façon de me calmer était de m'emmener dehors et de regarder les oiseaux._ Finch reprit sa respiration. _Il a voulu tout me dire sur eux, donc il a tout appris pour moi._

 _-Votre père vous aimait._ Fit John.

Harold approuva doucement puis se replongea dans son mutisme. John observa à son tour les deux oiseaux devant eux. Le silence était agréable ici.

- _Je n'aimais pas vraiment mon père._ Avoua John.

Finch ne bougea pas mais John savait qu'il écoutait. Il avait apprit à connaître son patron depuis cinq ans et il savait reconnaître certains signes qui montraient qu'il était attentif.

- _Je lui en voulais de ne pas être là._

 _-Il était militaire John._

 _-Je sais. Mais il avait une famille._

Le dernier mot avait presque été un murmure. Finch se tourna vers lui.

- _Vous auriez_ _voulu qu'il passe plus de temps avec vous, votre sœur et votre mère ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _Oui._

 _-Pensez-vous que cela aurait été différent ?_

 _-Oui._

Harold fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse si sûre.

- _S'il avait été là_ _, il ne serait pas mort aussi_ _jeune et j'aurai_ _eu ce qui m'a manqué._

Finch déglutit, comprenant. Il partageait la peine de John. Si lui avait pu connaître son père longtemps, avant de fuir, il avait eu aussi un manque. Si son père avait bien été là, rarement il se souvenait de sa présence, surtout les dernières années qui avaient été pénibles pour lui, quand il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'avait pas eu d'amour paternel durant les derniers instants et cela lui avait manqué.

- _Peut être que vous_ _n'auriez jamais_ _été militaire John ?_

Reese se frotta les mains, nerveux.

- _Peut être. On ne sait pas._

 _-Et nous ne saurons jamais Mr Reese._

 _-Non._ Souffla l'agent.

- _Vous êtes devenu militaire parce que…_

 _-Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je n'avais plus de famille non plus._

Finch eut le cœur serré. John ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il savait que sa sœur et sa mère étaient décédées alors qu'il était encore un adolescent en pleine crise de croissance. Il avait été sensible à son passé. Soudainement, Finch réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas le seul.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_ Soupira –t-il.

- _Personne n'a de famille._

Reese se tourna vivement vers son patron, interpellé. En voyant les traits tristes de Finch, il comprit. Finch n'avait plus personne, tout comme Root et Shaw. Les membres de l'équipe n'avait plus aucune famille, plus rien. John gratta sa barbe naissante.

- _Nous n'avons peut être pas de famille mais…_

Finch se redressa encore plus. John leva la tête vers lui et posa une main sur le genou de l'informaticien. Finch fronça les sourcils, sachant que jamais son agent ne se serait permis un geste aussi intime sans raison.

- _Mais nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe Harold._

Finch sentit l'émotion lui monter au nez et ferma les yeux.

- _John…_

 _-Vous êtes mes amis mais aussi ma famille._ Avoua-t-il, comme si c'était une faiblesse.

- _Vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser ainsi…_ Chuchota Finch.

Reese fut ravi d'entendre ces mots. Il se sentait moins seul maintenant. Si Finch pensait comme lui, peut être que les filles le pensaient aussi ? En repensant à elles, il se rappela de la dispute qui avait éclaté il y a quelques minutes.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese ?_

 _-Shaw ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait._

Harold soupira et porta une main à son ventre, contre sa cicatrice, esquissant une petite grimace. John s'aperçut de ce geste.

- _Vous avez mal ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Ca va._ Répondit Finch, un peu trop vite au goût de l'agent. _Je ne doute pas_ _qu'elle n'y pensait pas._

 _-Mais quand elle s'énerve c'est …_

 _-Sans commentaire comme diraient certains._

 _-Elle ne voulait pas vous faire de mal Finch._

 _-Mais elle l'a quand même fait._

Reese fut surpris de cet aveu de douleur morale de la part de son patron.

- _Elle avait besoin de … d'évacuer. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu trouver autre chose mais non. Elle s'en est prise à nous._

 _-C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré partir avant que cela ne dégénère._

 _-Justement Finch, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de fuir ?_

Finch se pinça les lèvres et renifla.

- _Non. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. J'avais besoin de …_

 _-De prendre l'air. De vous retrouver._

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?_ Demanda John.

- _Vous pouvez rester. Votre présence ne me dérange pas._

Reese esquissa un petit sourire et ne bougea pas, se contentant de contempler le paysage comme son ami. Ils restèrent une bonne petite heure sur place, profitant des températures agréables et du bruit de la nature. Mais lorsque John tourna la tête une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer que Finch allait bien, son regard fut attiré par une tâche rougeâtre sur le tee-shirt de son patron. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa le bout du tee-shirt et le souleva. Finch, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta en sentant les doigts de John frôler le pansement.

- _Vous saignez Finch._

 _-Quoi ?_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Vous avez forcé dessus je pense._

 _-Mais cela fait deux jours !_

 _-Peut être mais ça ne cicatrise pas en deux jours Harold. Vous avez peut être un point qui a sauté. Il faut rentrer Finch._

Harold se résigna et se leva. Il se sentit raide, après une heure à être assis sur du bois, son dos était tendu. Il fit de petits étirements pour détendre ses muscles et suivit son partenaire pour retourner au chalet. En arrivant, ils ne trouvèrent pas les filles, en revanche, la petite table ronde était couchée au sol et les chaises également.

- _Misère._ Fit Finch. _J'espère qu'elles ne se sont pas bagarrées. Où sont-elles ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Finch. Nous verrons après._ Reese ramassa la chaise. _Asseyez-vous et remontez votre tee-shirt._

Finch l'écouta et s'exécuta. John remit la table sur pieds et l'autre chaise également. Il fouilla la valise de secours et prit le nécessaire. Il retira le pansement et fit la moue. Finch baissa la tête pour observer sa blessure.

- _Il y a un point qui a sauté mais ce n'est pas ouvert._ Jugea John. _Des stéri-trips suffiront._ Il désinfecta et plaça des petites bandes pour maintenir la cicatrisation. Puis il fit un nouveau pansement. _Voilà._

Finch rabaissa son tee-shirt mais hésita. Il n'aimait pas porter des vêtements tâchés, puis cela risquait d'attirer l'attention de la tueuse si elle revenait. Il se dirigea docilement vers la commode. Root avait prévu des vêtements pour tout le monde, pour tenir une bonne semaine. Certains vêtements séchaient sur la rambarde de bois dehors en ce moment même. Finch attrapa un autre tee-shirt, bleu. John était de dos, occupé à ranger le matériel. Finch se mordit la lèvre et retira son tee-shirt. Aussitôt il enfila l'autre et se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. John se releva et fut étonné de voir que Finch s'était changé. Il tendit la main et prit le tissu.

- _Je m'en occupe Finch, reposez-vous._

John lava le tee-shirt à l'évier. Finch prit une bouteille d'eau et en versa dans un verre. Il soupira une fois hydraté. John alla tendre le tissu dehors et revint aussitôt.

- _Vous avez un signe de Mlle Root et Mlle Shaw ?_ Questionna l'informaticien.

- _Non. Il faut qu'on attende un peu. Si d'ici deux heures elles ne sont pas là, je partirai à leur recherche._

Finch acquiesça. John attrapa un jeu de cartes et proposa une partie à son patron. Finch accepta et ils se mirent à jouer tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de se détendre et c'était l'un des seuls moyens à leur disposition. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Finch refusa une énième partie, ennuyé. Reese rangea les cartes tandis que Finch fouillait un sac à dos dont Root avait indiqué qu'il était pour lui. Il trouva quelques livres et en reconnu un parmi eux : _The Gosht In The Machine._ N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Finch l'ouvrit et trouva la photo de lui et de Nathan. Il déglutit en repensant à ce cher ami qu'il avait perdu.

- _Finch ?_

Finch se tourna vers lui, masquant sa tristesse et glissant la photo dans le livre.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Je vais dehors deux minutes._

 _-Faites Mr Reese._

Finch le regarda partir. Ils avaient adopté un code entre eux lorsque l'un d'eux avait besoin de s'isoler pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Seule Root le disait clairement, sans gêne. Finch regarda à nouveau la couverture du livre, abîmée par tant d'années. Il la caressa. Comment Root avait-elle pu l'avoir ? Surtout que la bibliothèque n'était plus leur quartier général depuis presque deux ans. Finch songea qu'elle avait du profiter d'une de ses nombreuses identités pour récupérer l'ouvrage, avec sans doute l'aide de la machine. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des voix.

- _Ouuuh Sameen caches tes yeux !_

 _\- Arrêtes ! J'étais médecin j'en ai vu des centaines pisser !_ Râla la tueuse.

Finch eut une pensée pour son pauvre agent.

- _Ca suffit les filles ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?_ Gronda John.

- _Viens Sameen, allons !_

Finch capta des marmonnements de la part de la tueuse. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux femmes. Root fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de son ami.

- _Vous avez changé de haut ?_

 _-Vous êtes toujours aussi observatrice._

 _-Toujours. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !_

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-Vous avez changé de pansement ?_ Questionna Shaw, neutre.

Finch se figea et la regarda avec crainte.

- _Oui. Comment avez-vous su ?_

 _-C'est facile, suffit de regarder la poubelle._

Finch secoua la tête. Root donna un coup de coude à son amie.

- _Allez Sameen, tu devais dire quelque chose._

 _-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?_

 _-Alors je recommencerais._

Shaw lui lança un regard effronté. Reese rentra à ce moment là.

- _Désolée John, on aurait mieux fait de se taire et de se faire discrètes._ Fit la hackeuse avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se lava les mains à l'évier. Shaw gigotait sur place, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son gilet gris.

- _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure._ Lâcha-t-elle.

Finch baissa la tête et John se retourna pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Mais l'évidence était là, la tueuse était nerveuse.

- _Sachez Mlle Shaw, que je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'emporte._

John lança un regard effaré à son patron, craignant la suite. Shaw venait de lever la tête vers lui, interloquée.

- _Cependant, au vu de notre situation, je peux comprendre que cela vous frustre de ne pas… protéger et éloigner les méchants._

Finch se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

- _Je suis désolé que vous soyez dans cette situation aussi. Je comprends votre colère._

 _-C'est bon Finch. C'est moi qui ai choisit de vous suivre. Personne ne me l'a imposé._ Rétorqua Sameen.

- _Et je vous en suis reconnaissant._

Cette fois-ci, Root resta muette et Reese se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

- _J'ai besoin du soutien de tous mes amis._ Affirma Finch à voix basse.

Root retint une larme de justesse devant la sincérité de Finch et de ses dernières paroles touchantes.

- _Enterrons la hache de guerre et unissons-nous._ Fit Harold.

Le sourire de Shaw déstabilisa l'informaticien qui n'avait guère l'habitude de la voir sourire. Root en voyant sa compagne un peu plus radieuse, fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ce petit côté sentimental, qui pourtant était déjà quasiment inexistant chez elle.

- _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous patron._

Finch sourit à son tour.

- _Je ne suis plus votre patron Mlle Shaw, ne me considérez pas comme tel._

 _-Entendu Finch._

L'ambiance devint plus légère, ce qui fit du bien au moral de tout le monde. Root soupira de soulagement et proposa de préparer le repas du midi. Finch refusa, préférant laisser faire les connaisseurs et s'isola avec son livre. Root, Shaw et Reese se mirent au travail et préparèrent les pommes de terre.

- _Frites ?_ Proposa Shaw.

- _Si tout le monde est d'accord chérie !_

 _-Ca me va._ Répondit Reese.

- _Harry ?_

Mais Finch ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur le livre qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Reese fronça les sourcils et Root se plaça à côté de son ami.

- _Harold ? Vous voulez des frites ce midi ?_

 _-Euh oui cela me convient Mlle Groves._

 _-Vous semblez distrait._

 _-Je réfléchis Mlle Groves, c'est tout._

 _-A quoi pensez-vous ?_

Harold parut peser sa question mais finalement il la posa.

- _Comment saviez vous que ce livre était important ?_

La hackeuse sourit doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Finch.

- _La machine m'a dit que ce livre avait une signification pour vous. Je suis allée le récupérer deux jours avant que votre numéro sorte._

 _-Rien n'avait changé à la bibliothèque ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Non pas vraiment hormis le bordel. Je me suis fait passer pour une agente d'inspection et j'ai récupéré le livre en douceur._

 _-Merci Mlle Groves._

 _-Je vous en prie Harry. Et virez-moi ce sourire triste !_ Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna aider les deux autres. Finch avait rougit mais il se reprit, Mlle Groves restait elle-même, toujours aussi extravagante et démonstrative. Le féculent fut découpé en bâtonnets et Root mit une casserole d'huile à cuire. Les frites furent rapidement prêtes et accompagnée de tranches de jambon. Finch s'assit à table, Root aussi. Shaw et Reese prirent place sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour savourer leurs repas. Ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux, parlant de tout et de rien, plaisantant de temps à autre, pour oublier l'incident de la matinée. Finch ne termina pas son assiette, en laissant la moitié.

- _C'est bon mais je ne peux pas manger plus que cela._

 _-C'est déjà bien._ Fit Shaw, qui engloutissait son assiette. _Je pourrais prendre vos frites ?_

 _-Si vous voulez._ Accepta Finch, ravi que la nourriture ne soit pas gâchée.

Sameen s'accapara de l'assiette de Finch et se régala. Root rit doucement et Reese fut ravi, préférant voir sa jumelle de terrain comme ça, que tendue et agressive. Après le repas Finch fit le choix de s'installer sur le matelas, le dos calé contre le mur, avec quelques coussins pour se replonger une nouvelle fois dans la lecture du livre. Shaw nettoya son arme une nouvelle fois. Root joua avec les boucles de ses cheveux et Reese alla s'asseoir sur les marches devant le chalet, laissant la porte ouverte pour y faire circuler un peu d'air frais. Cela fut calme pendant deux bonnes heures avant que Root n'aborde un certain sujet.

- _Il faudrait peut être qu'on essaye de réfléchir de nouveau_ _à vaincre_ _Samaritain ?_

 _-On peut._ Soupira Shaw

Reese revint et s'adossa contre le mur. Finch se leva et prit place à la table et fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- _Mlle Groves, n'avez-vous pas dit l'autre jour que vous aviez codé un extra dans la machine ?_

 _-Si. Pour qu'elle puisse se défendre._

 _-Vous envisagez d'activer cette option ?_ Demanda John.

- _Je ne sais pas Mr Reese. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jusque là nos plans_ _n'ont pas fonctionné_

 _-Harry, nous avons besoin de la machine pour contre attaquer._

 _-Je sais. Seulement, la Machine ne va-t-elle pas dépasser les limites si elle est libre ?_

 _-Vous devriez lui faire confiance Harold !_ Clama Shaw. _Elle parle bien à cette folle donc c'est qu'elle a vachement confiance pour lui donner des missions._

 _-Merci chérie…_

 _-Parce que Mlle Groves est capable de l'écouter. Or je ne l'écoute pas vraiment._

 _-Il ne s'agit pas de l'écouter Finch._ Intervint Reese. _Il s'agit qu'elle puisse se défendre et nous protéger quand_ _nous le lui ordonnons_ _._

 _-Mais nous ne devons pas abuser de ce pouvoir John._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas ces personnes là._ FitRoot.

- _Essayons de voir ce que nous pouvons faire nous même et si cela ne change rien,_ _nous aviserons._ Proposa Finch.

Jeff rejoignit le lieu indiqué par Samaritain et retrouva un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, mal rasé, les cheveux indisciplinés. Il le vit avec un téléphone en main et se rapprocha de lui.

- _Mr Askino ?_

 _-Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes Mr Blackwell ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-On m'a demandé de vous aider._

Jeff savait que l'homme avait reçu un virement de 5 000 dollars sur son compte, afin de l'inciter à aider. Il sortit de son sac une tablette et chargea une vidéo.

- _Vous voyez cette voiture ?_ Fit Jeff, pointant la berline grise.

- _Purée, elle est dans un sale état._ Commenta l'autre homme.

Jeff approuva et poursuivi :

- _L'avez-vous vu ?_

 _-Oh oui, je ne peux pas la rater !_

 _-Pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à elle ?_

Askino lui fit signe de le suivre et Jeff calqua ses pas sur les siens. Quelques rues plus loin, ils arrivèrent et Jeff loucha sur la voiture. Il s'avança vers celle-ci.

- _Est-ce que vous avez vu les personnes qui étaient dedans ?_

 _-Non. Je n'ai rien vu._

Jeff inspecta l'intérieur à travers la vitre brisée. Il réussit à ouvrit la portière et observa le siège passager. Il vit du sang sur le rebord mais pas sur le dossier. Il en conclut que la balle n'avait pas traversé le corps du passager. Jeff se redressa et inspecta les alentours, situé sous un pont.

- _Est-ce qu'il y avait une autre voiture ici ?_

 _-Alors là. Vous savez il y en a toujours ici. Y en a même qui n'ont pas de plaque d'immatriculation !_

Jeff, intéressé, se tourna vers l'homme.

- _Quelle est la dernière voiture qui n'avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation ?_

 _-Un 4x4 de couleur blanc. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'il semblait volé._

 _-Volé ?_

 _-Il n'y avait pas de radio dedans. Je suppose que des sacripants l'ont volé depuis._

 _-Vous pensez …_ Supposa Jeff.

- _Mais sachez jeune homme_ _que je n'ai_ _rien vu d'autre._

 _-Merci pour votre aide, ça ira._ Fit Jeff.

Askino fit la moue puis le laissa seul. Jeff posa son sac sur la berline grise et chercha des traces au sol. Il ne repéra pas de traces de freinage ou de démarrage en trombe. L'endroit était désert, peu de véhicules devaient passer par ici dans la journée. Jeff inspecta d'un œil critique les bâtiments aux alentours mais de toute évidence, ils semblaient habités, malgré les façades insalubres et guères attirantes. Il appuya son oreillette pour se mettre en relation avec Samaritain.

- _J'ai quelque chose._

 _-« Je vous écoute »._

 _-Un 4x4 blanc non immatriculé._

 _-« Patientez »._

Jeff capta des bruits numériques, signe que Samaritain cherchait dans les flux vidéos.

- _« Nous avons une concordance. »_

Le téléphone de Blackwell bipa et il s'en empara pour consulter l'image envoyée.

- _Ce sont eux_ _. Ils ont essayés de se cacher derrière des vêtements._

 _-«_ _Nous nous_ _fions à votre analyse »._

 _-Vous n'arrivez pas à les reconnaître ?_

 _-« Non. »_

 _-Je pense que Greer confirmera._

 _-« Nous lui demanderons »._

Jeff se demandait pourquoi une telle Intelligence Artificielle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître deux personnes, surtout dissimulées par des vêtements. L'IA avait-elle encore quelques réglages à faire ? Ou était-elle défaillante ? Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant une tâche sur un pavé. Il se rapprocha, posa un genou à terre et pencha la tête.

- _Il y a deux-trois gouttes de sang sur la chaussée. Mais c'est minimaliste._

 _-« Le passager a donc pu se déplacer »._

 _-Une femme ne pouvait pas le porter._

 _-« Voila. »_

 _-Il n'y a pas d'autres traces de sang._ Rajouta Jeff après une inspection plus minutieuse.

- _« Il y a des chances qu'il soit vivant en étant caché»._

Ils continuèrent à réfléchir sur les différentes tactiques, les différents lieux où ils pourraient atteindre Samaritain sans l'aide de la machine. Mais à chaque fois, un bip sonore de la machine résonnait, ce qui signifiait que le plan était improbable à réaliser. Chaque fois qu'ils élaboraient un plan, la machine lançait une simulation et avait toujours le mot de la fin. Et à tous les plans, tout le monde mourrait avant d'avoir atteint l'autre intelligence artificielle. Les amis soufflèrent, dépités par ces nouveaux échecs. Ils avaient beau réfléchir dans toutes les directions, ils avaient du mal à trouver une quelconque idée sans se faire repérer. Mais il était évident que dès qu'ils sortiraient de leur cachette et retourneraient à la vie, ils se feraient aussitôt repérer. Ils firent une pause et Root alla dehors. Finch y alla après elle.

- _Vous croyez qu'on va trouver ?_ Soupira Shaw, blasée.

- _Ca va être dur._ Fit John. _Mais il y a toujours une faille quelque part._

 _-Tu piques ma réplique John ?_ Gloussa la hackeuse.

- _Je ne fais que dire une vérité._ Fit John avec un petit sourire.

- _Si seulement on pouvait avoir un accès illimité à la machine…_ Se lamenta Shaw.

Finch entendait ce que disaient ses amis. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête en soufflant. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Le livre. « _Un fantôme dans la machine »._ Pourquoi la Machine avait-elle choisi ce livre sur les milliers de la bibliothèque ? Juste parce qu'il y avait la photo de lui et de Nathan ? Ou parce qu'il y avait une autre signification ? Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche et tout lui parut clair d'un coup. La Machine leur avait laissé un message. Et personne n'avait compris.

- _Bon sang…_

Atterré, Finch se posa mille et une questions. Devait-il parler de sa découverte avec ses amis ? La machine leur donnait un ordre, mais surtout à lui. Il termina son besoin, remonta sa braguette et revint rapidement vers eux.

- _Vous avez vu un fantôme ?_ Se moqua Root.

- _La machine nous a parlé._

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Et comment ?_ Questionna Root.

Reese suivit du regard son patron qui s'avançait vers le matelas et qui ramassait le livre échoué.

- _Ca._ Montra Finch.

- _Un vieux bouquin ?_ Plaisanta Shaw. Finch lui adressa un regard noir mais poursuivit :

- _Mlle Groves, vous l'avez récupéré il n'y a pas longtemps. La machine vous a dit de le faire ?_

 _-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit._

 _-Alors …_ Finch déposa le livre sur la table et récupéra le sac à dos chargé de livres. Il les sortit.

- _Le reste des livres aussi Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Oui exactement. J'ai bien failli ne pas l'écouter._

Finch sortit des livres de sciences fictions, racontant la guerre numérique, d'autres livres étaient des ouvrages d'apprentissage de combat, il y avait aussi un livre de record en sports.

- _A votre avis, pourquoi la machine a-t-elle choisit tous ces livres ?_

 _-Surtout sur les techniques de combat._ Fit Root.

- _Parce qu'elle veut se défendre. Et elle veut que Finch aussi._ Fit John.

- _Finch n'est pas très terrain._ Glissa Shaw.

- _Elle veut qu'il le devienne._ Murmura Root, commençant à comprendre la demande de la machine. _Mais quel rapport avec ce livre là ?_ Demanda t-elle, désignant celui qui contenait la photo.

Finch hésita mais finit par montrer la photo.

- _Il y avait ça dedans. Je l'avais mise ici et la machine le savait._

 _-Vous avez choisi un titre très parlant Harry. Je vous disais que Nathan, Elias, tous ceux qui sont morts vivent à travers la machine…_

 _-La machine veut … que nous soyons aussi des fantômes._ Remarqua Finch.

- _Elle veut_ _que nous soyons…_

 _-Morts._ Souffla John.

- _Ou_ _déclarés_ _comme tel._ Fit Finch.

 _-Comment on peut faire ça ?_

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée._ Souffla Harold.

- _Jouer les morts pour mieux attaquer Samaritain…_ Fit Root, fronçant les sourcils. _Elle a une idée derrière la tête. Je dirais même qu'elle a peut être déjà élaboré un plan ?_

 _-Ce serait fort possible Mlle Groves. Elle a sans doute réalisé plusieurs simulations pour trouver la bonne. Seulement nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée._

 _-Il faudrait qu'elle nous le dise._ Remarqua Shaw.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'informaticien. Reese, Shaw et Root n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que leur patron prenne la décision la plus importante et sans doute la plus grave de sa vie également. Finch s'assit, se passa une main sur le front puis il reprit contenance.

- _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ Demanda t-il.

Une voix mécanique se fit entendre de tout le monde :

- _« Oui »._

 _-Très bien. Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?_

 _-« Oui Admin »._

Root pinça les lèvres. La machine semblait s'adresser plus facilement à Finch. En ce moment lorsqu'elle voulait lui parler, souvent la machine ne lui répondait pas. Sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Samaritain si elle apparaissait trop longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui elle semblait d'humeur à parler. Peut être que la machine avait une bonne raison d'accepter le dialogue ? Ou avait-elle changé d'opinion ?

- _Que veux-tu ?_ Questionna l'informaticien.

-« _Vous aider »._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-« Avec ma liberté »._

Finch se hérissa. Les trois autres amis qui suivaient la conversation comprenaient les réticences de leur patron, cependant ils avaient conscience que la Machine pouvait leur être d'une aide très utile. Finch ferma les yeux. La voix de la machine lui parla à voix basse rien qu'à lui. Doucement Finch se remémora tous les succès des missions. Chaque nom des personnes sauvées fut dicté par la machine. Des échos d'enregistrement avec plusieurs voix des numéros se firent entendre :

-" _Je ne sais pas qui était cet homme en costume mais il m'a sauvé la vie…. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance grâce à cet homme… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Dites à votre patron qu'il est un homme bien…Comment puis-je vous_ _être utile ?_ _… Vous êtes un homme de principe qui lutte pour le bien…Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous… »_

Finch refoula un sanglot alors qu'il continuait à écouter sa création. Root comprenait au vu des traits de son patron que sa grande amie avait entamé un dialogue personnel. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Reese surveillait les expressions de Finch, sur le qui-vive. Shaw avait croisé les bras et attendait. Finch rouvrit les yeux, un peu rougis. Il écoutait les derniers exploits de Samaritain et cela l'énerva et le rendit triste.

-« _La criminalité a augmenté de vingt-cinq_ _pour cents_ _en Amérique ces derniers temps. Les services de police sont presque tous corrompus. Les urgences sont débordées, les violences envers le personnel hospitalier deviennent de plus en plus importantes. La consommation de drogue a fait un bond de quarante_ _pour cents_ _en deux jours, entraînant des dépendances chez les jeunes et chez les adultes. Les citoyens sont piratés, leurs comptes bancaires sont épluchés, volés. Cela a entraîné une hausse de la méfiance et de la paranoïa. Certains se sont équipés mais d'autres se sont donnés la mort lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Beaucoup ont eu un geste malheureux parce qu'ils avaient tout perdu : argent, boulot, famille. »_

 _-Comment cela_ _a-t-il pu arriver_ _…_ Marmonna Finch d'une voix éraillée.

- _« Samaritain a pris le pouvoir maintenant. Il a accès à presque tous les services, à toute la surveillance mondiale »._

Finch secoua la tête, comme en désaccord avec ce qui se passait en ce moment dans le monde.

- _J'ai si longtemps suivi les règles._

Tout le monde pu entendre à nouveau la machine.

- _« Oui. Et j'ai toujours suivi vos règles Admin »._

 _-J'ai vécu si longtemps selon ces règles. J'y ai si longtemps cru. J'ai cru que si tu suivais les règles, tu gagnerais au final._

L'ambiance avait changé dans ce chalet. Reese, Root et Shaw avaient conscience que Finch parlait avec le cœur. Un cœur lourd, chargé de regrets et d'émotions. Sa voix n'était pas assurée. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration semblait compliquée. Mais il parlait. Et ils pouvaient entendre les réponses de l'intelligence Artificielle. Ils avaient l'impression de violer l'intimité de Finch mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Personne n'avait le choix s'ils voulaient avancer ensemble.

- _Mais j'avais tort n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-« Vous ne saviez pas que la prochaine intelligence artificielle serait un système ouvert »._

Finch soupira.

- _Tout les gens qui comptaient sont morts .Ou_ _le seront bientôt_ _. Et_ _nous disparaitrons_ _, ni vu, ni connu._

Reese se redressa à ces dernières paroles. Il voulu avancer vers lui, pour lui rappeler quelque chose mais la machine le coupa dans son élan :

-« _Non. Vous avez encore vos amis »._

 _-Oui. Mais d'autres sont morts. Comme Nathan, Joss, Elias et d'autres encore…._ Finch ravala sa salive. Cela lui faisait mal de dire les prénoms de ces personnes qui avaient été victimes de l'ère numérique.

-« _Ils vivent à travers moi »._

 _-Peut être mais ils ne sont plus là._ Rétorqua Finch, ému. Root qui était la plus proche, posa une main sur le bras de Finch, les larmes aux yeux. Finch repris sa respiration et réfléchit.

- _Je dois me décider. Décider si nous devons tous mourir parce que je veux suivre mes règles ou…._

Shaw s'assit sur la bordure de la fenêtre. Reese attendait, se demandant ce que son ami allait dire.

- _Je dois la tuer._

Cette affirmation glaça le sang des trois autres.

-« _C'est la seule option »._

 _-Et tu vas nous aider._ Clama Finch, sûr de lui.

Root avait reculé face à cette lueur de colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux, ordinairement si calmes de son patron. Là elle voyait un autre homme, elle ne lui connaissait pas cette facette. Reese était pétrifié sur place. Depuis quand Finch était-il capable de prendre une décision aussi radicale ? Il ne l'avait ordonné qu'une seule fois pour Grace, mais ce qui était différent aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il voulait tuer lui-même. Cette détermination, il ne la connaissait pas. Reese avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur cet homme qui l'avait sauvé et embauché quelques années plus tôt. Shaw, en apparence était neutre. Mais intérieurement, elle commençait à sentir une pointe de joie. Parce que Finch changeait enfin et se décidait. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

- _Je te redonne ta liberté._ Fit Finch. _Et tu nous aides._

 _-« Je n'abandonne pas une équipe. »_

 _-Nous devons mettre Samaritain à terre._

 _-« Oui. »._

 _-Et je veux que tu fasses autre chose._ Ordonna Finch, devenu glacial.

- _« Je sais ce que vous voulez »._

Finch fronça les sourcils. Puis la machine reprit :

- _« Tous ceux qui travaillent pour moi, ont tous les privilèges »._

Un bip sonore se fit entendre et :

-« _Admin et Assets : droits d'accès totaux »._

 _-Harry …_ Souffla la hackeuse, dont quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- _Vous venez de nous donner du pouvoir ?_ Demanda Shaw, qui était un peu perdue.

- _Oui._ Répondit Finch. _Désormais si nous avons besoin d'aide, elle devra nous la donner._

 _-Le système est ouvert. C'est comme lors de la réinitialisation ?_ Questionna John.

Finch leva les yeux vers son agent et affirma d'une voix calme et posée :

- _Oui. Mais avec beaucoup plus de privilèges._

 _-Oh mon dieu…_ Souffla la hackeuse. _Harry … vous êtes très … courageux._

 _-Nous verrons cela lorsque nous aurons tué Samaritain. Ne nous réjouissons pas avant_ _d'avoir obtenu la_ _peau de l'ours._

 _A suivre..._


	3. Aventure

**Bonsoir ! Nous voilà déjà jeudi soir... que ça passe vite d'un point de vue de l'auteure mais c'est long pour les lectrices j'en sais quelque chose :P**

 **Remerciements à Jade181184 (Si seulement Harold avait voulu faire ça plus tôt...), Isatis2013 ( Un pavé ! J'en veux d'autre ! ), Paige0703 ( J'espère que tu vas adorer de nouveau hihi !) et MF79 (J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes !)**

 **Je remercie Isatis2013 pour sa correction une fois de plus !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et bonne soirée qui j'espère sera fraîche !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Aventure.**

Depuis que la machine avait reçu l'ordre de sa libération, Finch et son équipe avaient établi quelques plans avec elle. La Machine avait approuvé leurs plans mais elle n'était pas restée inactive. En effet elle avait soufflé quelques détails et surtout comment tuer Samaritain. L'idée en avait fait bondir plus d'un. Mais l'intelligence artificielle leur avait assurée qu'il y avait toujours une solution de secours s'ils voulaient sauver tout le monde et n'abandonner personne dans cette guerre qui s'annonçait pénible, longue et sûrement dévastatrice. Mais tout le monde était prêt à se lancer dans ce combat. S'ils n'essayaient pas, ils étaient morts alors ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'option.

La Machine était bien plus présente, ayant trouvé un moyen de se rendre invisible temporairement aux yeux de Samaritain. Root était ravie d'entendre la voix si mécanique de sa copine. Finch était toujours surpris par les idées de celle-ci, elle était déjà très intelligente mais elle l'était devenue encore plus grâce à sa liberté si fraîchement acquise. Reese et Shaw, eux qui n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de l'entendre, s'y habituaient. Après une semaine et demie à vivre dans le chalet, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir à l'aventure et de commencer à appliquer les premières parties de leur plan. Reese vérifia les seules armes qu'il y avait, les nettoyants avec Shaw. Root rangea les vêtements dans les valises avec l'aide de Finch et les chargea dans les voitures. Ils avaient décidés de reprendre les deux véhicules afin de ne pas se retrouver tous ensemble pour commencer.

Finch allait mieux, sa blessure était en bonne voie de guérison. S'il avait cependant encore quelques difficultés avec la nourriture, il mangeait mieux et avait moins mal. Il pouvait désormais revêtir son si fidèle costume trois-pièces.

- _Tout est en ordre ?_ Demanda Root aux jumeaux.

- _Oui._ Répondit Shaw alors que Reese rassemblait les pièces de la dernière arme. Finch lui lança un regard contrarié en entendant le déclic. Reese haussa les épaules et sourit. Ils rangèrent quelques armes dans un sac, et coincèrent les autres sous leurs ceintures. Root en récupéra une et la cacha dans son dos.

- _Bon nous avons presque tout._ Fit Root.

 _-Presque ?_ Demanda Finch, piqué par la curiosité.

- _Il faut bien de l'argent Harry._

La hackeuse repoussa les oreillers et tira sur le matelas. Une petite trappe apparue et elle l'ouvrit en tirant sur le crochet. Elle se pencha et récupéra un sac conséquent.

- _Vous aviez prévu cela aussi Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Exactement. Il nous fallait quelques coups d'avance. C'est l'argent qu'il nous reste._

Finch redressa la tête.

- _L'argent qui était stocké au métro ?_

 _-Oui Harry._

 _-Il nous reste combien ?_

 _-Environ 45 000 dollars._

 _-Nous avons intérêt à faire attention._ Fit Shaw.

- _On va se serrer les coudes._ Dit Root avec un sourire.

Reese secoua la tête devant cette scène évidente de taquinerie entre les deux filles. Son regard se posa sur son partenaire, occupé à vérifier le contenu du sac d'argent. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le dos fragile de son ami avec un petit sourire triste. Il avait conscience qu'il pouvait le perdre dans ce combat. Mais il s'était promis de le protéger et si besoin … de se sacrifier si c'était nécessaire. En aucun cas il ne laisserait son patron mourir à sa place. Reese chassa ces pensées bien sombres et se reprit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son passé de militaire, il avait un petit espoir. Un mince espoir pour que tout cela se termine bien. Même s'il sentait qu'il allait y avoir des péripéties entre temps, il espérait que tout se termine sans un seul mort. Il eut une pensée pour son autre ami, l'inspecteur Fusco qui devait être en sécurité à cette heure. Bear était avec lui, il était sûr qu'il en prenait soin comme il le fallait. Il réalisa que son compagnon à quatre pattes lui manquait horriblement. Il souhaitait le revoir assez rapidement mais chaque chose en son temps. Ils devaient d'abord sauver le monde de la ruine et du chaos que Samaritain risquait de créer.

- _Vous êtes prêts ?_ Questionna Root, nerveuse, après avoir accroché de fausses plaques d'immatriculations aux deux voitures.

- _Oui._ Répondit Shaw, neutre.

- _Oui._ Fit John.

- _Harry ?_

 _-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, alors oui._

Reese et Finch montèrent dans la berline tandis que Root et Shaw prenaient le 4x4.

- _« Vous pouvez y aller »._ Fit la machine à tout le monde. Ils avaient pris soin de garder leurs oreillettes.

 _-Nos identités sont prêtes ?_ Demanda Finch.

-« _Affirmatif »_

 _-Mais nous n'avons pas de papier._ Remarqua Harold.

-« _Ce n'est pas un problème. Faites moi confiance »._

 _-Harry, je pense que la machine_ _a trouvé_ _un moyen. Faites lui confiance._

 _-J'ai confiance en elle Mlle Groves, n'ayez pas de doute là-dessus._

 _-« Merci Admin »._

Reese démarra et s'engagea sur la petite route forestière. Root garda une distance et ne démarra que cinq minutes après, mais elle savait où ils allaient donc elle ne craignait pas de les perdre surtout qu'elle était en contact permanent avec eux. Ils se retrouvèrent sur les départementales. Les voitures n'étant pas équipées d'appareils électroniques, ils se fiaient à la machine qui leur indiquait le chemin. Ils allaient devoir traverser les états unis pour se rendre au Texas. Ils allaient mettre deux jours, voire trois journées pour y parvenir. Finch avait pris son livre avec lui et le relisait une énième fois, comme s'il craignait que la machine n'ait laissé d'autres indices supplémentaires dedans.

- _Sans radio on se fait chier Root._ Fit Sameen.

- _Désolée chérie mais il ne fallait pas d'électronique._

 _-Je fais quoi moi en attendant ?_ Bouda-t-elle.

- _Discute avec la machine._

 _-Pas besoin. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre une voix de robot tout le temps !_

- _« Je peux changer de voix »._

Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _Essaye un peu pour voir_ _._ Provoqua Shaw qui avait envie de s'amuser.

La machine changea de voix, qui se fit plus féminine.

- _« C'est mieux ? »_

 _-Ah non ! Pas Contrôle ! Tu te fous de moi ?_ Râla Shaw.

- _« Et maintenant ? »._

Finch se figea en la reconnaissant. Reese lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

- _Comment la connais-tu ?_

 _-« M Kiernan, votre professeur de science de sixième. Vous avez toujours apprécié sa présence »._

 _-Je ne veux pas entendre cette voix._ Fit Harold.

-« _Bon j'essayes une autre »._

Shaw ouvrit la bouche en grand. Cette voix masculine, elle l'avait déjà entendu mais que trop rarement.

- _Comment tu peux connaître la voix de mon père ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-« _C'est une approximation. »_

 _-Tu connais la voix de nos parents ?_ Fit Root à la machine.

- _« Oui »._

 _-Je peux en avoir un exemple ?_

-« _Sam, ma chérie, tu sais que je n'ai pas les moyens de t'offrir un ordinateur. Tu pourrais aller à la bibliothèque, il y en a »._

Root pinça les lèvres, reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Elle n'avait que sept ans lorsqu'elle avait entendu cela. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la hackeuse.

- _Ouaouh. Tu es formidable._ Murmura Root.

-« _Sameen, tu veux qu'on aille voir un match de baseball ce soir ? Je sais que tu aimes ça »._

Ce fut au tour de Shaw de rester sans voix face à cette phrase que son père avait prononcé, quelques heures avant sa mort. Elle baissa la tête.

- _Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée._ Remarqua Finch à la machine.

-« _Harold. Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies tes études pour t'occuper de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. »_

Finch resta pétrifié, la gorge nouée.

- _Bon sang …_ Murmura-t-il.

-« _John, mon grand, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à la plage ? »_

Reese eut une respiration hachée en captant la voix de sa mère et ferma les yeux un court instant, les mains crispées sur le volant. Une des dernières phrases qu'elle avait prononcées avant qu'elle ne décède avec sa jeune sœur dans un tragique accident de voiture lors du retour. Ce rappel lui broya le cœur et il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son partenaire. Finch était aussi touché que lui. Et les filles étaient silencieuses aussi.

- _« Je suis désolée. Je pensais que vous voudriez entendre la voix la plus chère pour vous. »_

 _-Tu nous as plombé le moral._ Fit Shaw.

-« _Sameen pour m'excuser, je te mets une radio locale. Si cela ne te plaît pas, dis le moi. »_

Shaw put entendre des commentaires de la radio et sourit.

- _Tu peux nous mettre des choses différentes ?_ Questionna la hackeuse.

 _-« Bien sûr. Je suis multitâche »._

Root eut droit à de la musique actuelle et retrouva son sourire. La machine en fit autant avec les hommes. Elle mit de l'opéra à l'informaticien, qui reconnu aussitôt l'extrait et se détendit en calant sa tête sur son siège, les yeux fermés, pour mieux en profiter. A Reese, elle diffusa une radio sportive et cela fit plaisir à l'agent qui la remercia. Le trajet fut un peu moins ennuyeux, chacun écoutant ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'ils parcouraient les départementales et ils firent une pause dans un village peu animé où se trouvait une friterie ambulante. Ils prirent une portion chacun avec un sandwich, une boisson et mangèrent sur place, sur des chaises autour de la table en plastique, sous le soleil doux. La machine leur avait assuré que ce village n'était pas sous surveillance et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Mais cela n'empêchaient pas Reese et Shaw de jeter des coups d'œil discrets afin de repérer les comportements suspects. Mais les ruelles étaient réellement peu animées, personne ne s'y promenait. Ils reprirent la route après une petite heure. Finch et Shaw piquèrent du nez : Finch parce qu'il était un peu fatigué, Shaw parce qu'elle voulait garder toutes ses facultés une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés au motel pour la première nuit. Quant à Root et Reese, la machine les gardait concentrés en leur parlant et en les guidant. Finch finit par se réveiller un peu perdu dans un premier temps puis se replongea dans sa lecture quelques minutes avant d'abandonner dans un soupir.

- _Vous vous ennuyez Finch ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Il y a un souci ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire en voiture._

John devina.

- _Vous avez mal à la tête ?_

Finch lui lança un regard surpris.

- _Un peu._

L'informaticien remua un peu sur son siège.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous pensez qu'on peut faire une pause ?_

 _-« Bien sûr »._ Répondit la machine.

- _Il y a un endroit où je peux m'arrêter ?_ Questionna John.

-« _Oui. Ecoutez le son de ma voix »._

Reese se laissa guider par la machine et se retrouva sur un chemin de terre au milieu d'un champ de maïs.

- _Nous ne sommes pas un peu trop visibles ici ?_ Demanda Finch

-« _Si. Continuez tout droit John »._

En poursuivant John se retrouva dans la forêt. En jugeant l'herbe aplatie on devinait que plusieurs personnes devaient être passées par là. John s'arrêta sur le côté, suivi de Root. Harold soupira et descendit du véhicule. Une fois debout il se tint un moment à la voiture puis effectua quelques pas. John qui était descendu lui aussi compris la nécessité de faire une pause pour Finch. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assis et cette position ne devait pas être très confortable pour l'informaticien qui devait rester immobile.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Questionna la hackeuse d'une voix enchantée.

- _Ca va Mlle Groves. J'ai seulement besoin de marcher un peu._

 _-Vous êtes raide._ Fit Shaw, les mains dans les poches.

Agacé, Finch leur demanda :

- _Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ?_

Root sourit et pris le bras de sa compagne pour le laisser tranquille. John sentait l'agacement chez son patron, aussi n'osa t-il pas l'aborder. Il observa les filles s'éloigner et leur ordonna de ne pas se perdre. Shaw lui rappela fort qu'elle avait le sens de l'orientation, tandis que le rire moqueur de Root se faisait entendre. John secoua la tête, désabusé. Il en profita pour boire un peu tout en surveillant son patron qui continuait à se déplacer. Il remarqua les traits de souffrance, ses lèvres pincées et sa démarche ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Reese ouvrit le coffre et fouilla. Finch se rapprocha de lui, sans doute intrigué.

- _Tenez._ Fit John en lui tendant une boîte d'antidouleur.

Finch resta interdit devant le geste de son agent. Puis docilement il la prit.

- _Mr Reese ?_

- _Oui ?_

-… _Merci._

Finch attrapa la bouteille que John lui tendait et avala le comprimé. Les filles revinrent au moment ou Reese refermait le coffre.

- _On repart ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Il faudrait que nous soyons au motel avant 20h. Après toute conduite sera suspecte. Il nous reste encore 200 bornes à faire._ Expliqua Root.

Finch donna son accord et ils reprirent la route. Ils roulèrent encore trois petites heures et finirent par arriver sur les lieux à 19h45. Ils se garèrent sur le parking et Root alla à la rencontre du propriétaire pour louer deux chambres. Reese, Finch et Shaw descendirent et se regardèrent mutuellement.

- _Est-ce volontaire d'avoir choisi cet endroit ?_ Demanda Finch à la machine.

-« _Pas de surveillance. Payement en liquide accepté. Magasin sur place. »_

 _-Tu veilles vraiment à ce que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer._

 _-« C'est mon rôle »._

Root revint avec les clés.

- _Nous avons de la chance, il ne restait plus que trois chambres ici ! Tenez les garçons._ Elle donna la clé à Reese. _Il y a deux lits dans chaque chambre._ Expliqua-t-elle.

Finch se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de partager la chambre avec John. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient déjà au chalet ? John avait très peu dormi pourtant mais là ils auraient chacun un lit et sans doute un matelas de qualité. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, qui étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Finch fut étonné par l'intérieur, tout le contraire de l'extérieur guère attirant. La chambre était grande, les deux lits étaient bien disposés, avec une petite table de chevet. Il y avait une petite table ronde avec deux chaises. Au bout, une salle d'eau avec une douche et un coin toilette. John déposa les sacs sur les lits.

- _C'est accueillant._ Commenta-t-il.

- _C'est surprenant._

 _-« J'ai veillé au confort. »_ Intervint la machine.

- _Et je t'en remercie._ Répondit Harold.

- _Vous voyez ça ? Elle est capable de dénicher une perle rare !_ Fit Root dans l'oreillette.

Finch sourit, puis s'excusa et coupa son oreillette. Il la retira et la déposa sur la table de chevet. John garda toutefois la sienne au cas où. Finch s'isola dans la salle d'eau et Reese ouvrit les valises. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- _John ?_

John ouvrit aux filles qui entrèrent sans demander la permission.

- _Il faudrait peut être qu'on dîne ?_

 _-J'ai faim._ Clama Shaw.

- _J'admets que moi aussi._ Souffla John.

- _Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller ensemble._ Souffla la hackeuse.

- _Restez ici, j'y vais._ Ordonna John. Il décala les valises, n'ayant sorti que le strict nécessaire.

John prit de l'argent liquide et se rendit seul au magasin attenant au motel. Les filles s'assirent en attendant son retour. Finch sortit de la petite salle et fut surpris de les trouver ici.

- _Me serais-je trompé de chambre ?_

- _Oh non Harry, vous êtes dans la bonne._ Rit Root. _John est parti chercher de quoi manger._

Finch fit la moue en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chaises. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit le plus proche de la table. Il fut agréablement étonné par le matelas et cela lui donna une soudaine envie de s'allonger pour apaiser ses douleurs dans sa hanche. Il tentait de faire bonne figure devant ses amies mais il avait mal, à cause de l'immobilité prolongée. Si le cachet qu'il avait prit tout à l'heure lui avait fait un peu de bien, cela ne suffisait pas.

John parcourait les rayons du magasin, presque vide à cette heure ci et resta devant les différents plats, se questionnant sur ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Il sentit une présence et se retourna vivement, main posée sur son arme dissimulée dans son dos.

- _Pas de panique mec._

John soupira en le reconnaissant.

- _Pierce. Que faites-vous là ?_

 _-Moi ? Oh trois fois rien._ Fit-il avec un sourire suffisant et son air nonchalant. Reese songea qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis ce temps.

- _Vous vous promenez ?_ Questionna John.

- _Si on veut._

La réponse interpella l'ex-militaire qui se concentra enfin sur lui.

- _J'ai compris comment vous avez fait la première fois. Vous et votre patron._

Reese changea d'expression, passant d'un air calme à une expression glaciale. Logan tapa sur son épaule et sourit encore plus.

- _J'ai été très surpris croyez-moi. Mais j'ai bien compris._

 _-Qu'avez-vous compris ?_ Questionna John, méfiant.

- _Il me semble que vous avez besoin de quelque chose… vous et vos amis._

Logan glissa une petite enveloppe dans la veste de John qui se laissa faire, toujours sur ses gardes.

- _Elle est très intelligente._

Logan attrapa une boite de salade et s'éloigna.

- _Et fais attention mec, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœurs._

John resta déstabilisé quelques secondes. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et revint. Ils déplacèrent la table tout près du lit afin que tout le monde puisse être assis. Reese sortit enfin l'enveloppe de sa veste.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est Mr Reese ?_

 _-Notre ami Logan Pierce nous a trouvé._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _-Qui c'est celui là ?_ Fit Shaw.

Finch prit l'enveloppe que John lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Il en tira des cartes d'identités et des papiers.

- _Ce sont nos papiers._ Fit Finch.

- _Il travaille pour la machine alors._ Remarqua Root.

-« _Vous n'êtes pas seuls »._ Retentit la voix de la machine. « _Je veille »._

 _-Mais … combien_ _y a-t-il_ _d'agent ?_ Demanda Finch, dérangé par cette révélation.

- _« Je n'en dirais pas plus »._

 _-Toujours aussi secrète. Comme vous Harry._ Plaisanta la hackeuse. Ils prirent les cartes et les papiers qui prouvaient leurs identités. Une fois le dîner achevé, les filles retournèrent dans la chambre et Finch ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il se leva. Gémissement aussitôt capté par John.

- _Finch ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Finch lui fit signe de couper son oreillette. John la coupa.

- _Finch ?_ Fit John de nouveau en posant une main sur l'épaule de son patron.

- _Je suis … fatigué._

 _-Allez prendre une douche, cela vous détendra. Rassurez vous je n'irai pas vous surveiller._ Dit John sur un ton plaisantin. Finch sourit doucement, prit ses vêtements pour la nuit et alla sous la douche. John remit son oreillette et prépara la chambre. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et baissa le rideau. Finch se présenta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, douché. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. John déglutit et le regarda s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- _Vous pouvez y aller Mr Reese._

John ne dit rien et y alla. A son retour, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et il aperçu son patron allongé, les yeux clos, endormi. Il n'avait même pas remonté la couverture sur lui. John déposa ses effets et recouvrit Finch pour le préserver du froid. Il se coucha à son tour et s'endormit d'un seul œil.

- _Mr Greer, nous avons une bonne nouvelle._

 _-Je vous écoute mademoiselle._

 _-Nous n'avons pas réussi à les retrouver au début, mais depuis quelques jours, un véhicule semblable à celui de votre description est apparu sur les réseaux routiers._

 _-Ah ? Ils seraient sortis de leur cachette ?_ Demanda Greer avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- _Probablement. Nous avons des images. Mais pas de l'intérieur. A chaque fois, ils ont fait en sorte qu'on ne le voit pas._

 _-Sûrement parce que c' est eux._

L'opératrice blonde tapa des codes sur son écran et lança l'ensemble des extraits vidéo qu'elle avait récupérés et où apparaissait la voiture blanche.

- _La plaque indique que cette voiture n'est pas volée._

 _-Montrez la carte grise._

En deux secondes, elle apparut sur l'écran. Greer se pencha et plissa les yeux.

- _Le propriétaire est Alesia Thourg ?_

 _-Apparemment._

 _-Vous avez son adresse ?_ Questionna Greer, méfiant.

- _Je vous dis cela dans quelques minutes._

La jeune femme lança une recherche ciblée.

- _Oui elle vit en Pennsylvanie. Selon la localisation de la voiture, elle serait à une petite centaine de kilomètres de son lieu de résidence._

Greer se redressa et fixa le grand écran blanc.

- _Penses-tu que cette carte grise est truquée ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Samaritain.

- _« Oui »._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?_

 _-« La carte grise stipule qu'elle est propriétaire depuis 2 ans et 6 mois. Mais la carte est apparue sur le réseau il y a quelques jours. »_

 _-Tu penses que la Machine l'a crée ?_

 _-« Probabilité : 87_ _pour cent »._

 _-Je vois._ Emit Greer. _Garde un œil sur ce véhicule._

 _-« Comme si_ _c'était fait_ _. »_

Une porte s'ouvrit et Greer pivota sur lui-même. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds courts, revêtu d'un jean, d'un sweat qui dissimulait une petite chemise à carreaux.

- _Mr Hayward._

 _-Mr Greer._ Salua le jeune adolescent. _Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Gabriel._ L'opératrice le regarda d'un mauvais œil, n'appréciant pas cet enfant, si froid et si autoritaire. _Avez-vous retrouvé les agents de la Machine ?_

 _-Peut être._ Répondit Greer.

- _Vous devez utiliser tout le pouvoir de Samaritain._

 _-C'est ce que nous faisons._

 _-Non._ Affirma Gabriel. _Vous utilisez_ _seulement 55 pour cent_ _des capacités de Samaritain._

 _-_ _Si je dépasse cette capacité, vous savez ce qui va se_ _passer ?_

 _-Vous croyez que cela a une importance ?_ S'agaça le jeune homme. _Nous devons passer par la violence pour établir un bon monde._

Greer resta neutre, mais l'opératrice afficha un air outré que le jeune Gabriel ne manqua pas de remarqué.

- _Vous. Si vous contestez mes décisions, vous savez où se trouve la sortie._

 _-Non Mr Hayward, je resterai fidèle à Samaritain._ S'empressa de répondre la femme. Gabriel lui adressa un regard noir. _Excusez- moi. Gabriel._

 _-Que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Retournez travailler._

La femme préféra obéir et retourna devant son ordinateur.

- _Utilisez toutes les ressources. Je veux que vous les rameniez ici. Tous._

 _-Vivants ?_

Gabriel laissa un large sourire de dessiner sur son petit visage.

- _Ca n'a pas d'importance._ Affirma-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Reese fut réveillé par un appel dans son oreillette. Il appuya dessus.

- _John ? Vous êtes réveillés ?_

John se tourna pour croiser un Finch endormi.

- _Non pas encore._ Souffla-t-il doucement.

- _Il est 7 heures, il faut qu'on reprenne la route._ Dit la hackeuse.

- _Shaw est réveillée ?_

 _-Oui, depuis 5 heures du matin. Elle est intenable._

 _-D'accord._

Reese se leva et contourna le lit pour se rapprocher de son patron.

- _Finch ?_

L'informaticien ne réagit pas. Reese se baissa et posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Hum…_

 _-Harold il faut se réveiller._

Le plus âgé consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et se roula sur le dos.

- _Elles sont déjà réveillées ?_

 _-Oui. Il serait préférable que nous partions dans quelques minutes._

Cette perspective ne réjouit pas Finch qui soupira. John lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement et alla s'habiller. Finch s'étira prudemment et se redressa. Il se sentait un peu mieux et n'avait plus aussi mal. Par précaution, il prit tout de même un antidouleur. Lorsque John quitta la salle de bain, Finch s'y rendit et s'habilla, revêtant son costume trois pièces. Ils rejoignirent les filles et chargèrent les voitures rapidement. Root alla rendre les clés et ramena trois cafés et un chocolat chaud pour palier le manque de thé. Finch fut étonné mais ravi, lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement le café. Ils prirent ensuite la route sans attendre, la machine se chargeant de les guider et d'occuper chacun à sa manière. Ils ne firent qu'une pause le midi pour manger. Alors que la soirée se rapprochait, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une centaine de kilomètres jusqu'à leur point de destination. Mais la machine leur ordonna de s'arrêter à un motel dans une ville.

- _« Il est temps de vous faire passer pour morts »._

 _-Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu comptes faire cela._ Fit Finch suspicieux.

-« _Vous n'allez pas aimer »._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Je crois que je sais._ Fit Root.

- _« Vous allez devoir récupérer des corps. »_

Finch écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

- _« Ils sont déjà morts. »_ Précisa la machine.

- _Et la moralité ? Le respect ?_ Demanda Finch outré.

-« _Nous devons oublier la moralité. Quant au respect, sachez que_ _Samaritain l'a_ _tué. Alors vous devez oublier le respect pour le moment si vous voulez gagner »._

 _-Je l'adore._ Dit Sameen.

- _Normal c'est ma grande copine._ Roucoula la hackeuse.

Reese était un peu contre mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils souhaitaient agir dans l'ombre. Finch était tétanisé face à cette idée plus qu'immorale.

-« _Récupérez les corps. »_

 _-Où ?_ Demanda Root.

La machine leur donna des instructions et elle les nota mentalement.

- _Nous devons le faire Harry._

 _-Je ne suis pas très sûr d'être à l'aise avec cela._

 _-Nous n'avons pas le choix._

 _-Mais nous avons le libre arbitre._ Rétorqua Finch.

Médusée, Root lui lança un regard plein de compassion.

- _Vous voulez mourir ?_

 _-Cela fait longtemps que je m'y suis préparé._ Marmonna Finch, sérieux.

- _Harry, ce n'est pas le moment._

 _-Ce n'est jamais le bon moment de toute manière._

 _-Allez Finch. Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus mais nous devons le faire._ Encouragea John.

-« _Ces personnes vont être incinérées si cela peut vous rassurer. »_

 _-Mais personne ne risque de se rendre compte de notre plan ?_

 _-« Vous allez devoir mettre quelque chose dans les cercueils pour donner l'impression de poids. »_

 _-Mais et les familles qui veulent se recueillir ?_ Fit Harold.

- _« C'est déjà fait. Ils ne peuvent pas transgresser avec les ordres maintenant »._

 _-Donc ils ne devraient rien voir puisque tout restera fermé ?_ Fit Root.

 _-« Exactement »._

Finch secoua la tête, désabusé mais se résolu à les suivre. Ils prirent les deux voitures et la Machine leur ordonna de se séparer. Reese et Finch filèrent vers un petit magasin d'électronique et Shaw et Root se dirigèrent vers le funérarium. Ils écoutèrent les instructions de chaque côté et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une forêt non loin de là. La nuit était bien avancée et par conséquent il faisait sombre. Les phares des voitures les éclairaient.

- _Les garçons, vous avez trouvé ?_

 _-Oui._ Répondit Reese.

Finch agita le téléphone portable et une batterie externe.

- _Super. On fait quoi maintenant ?_

La Machine donna la suite des instructions. Finch grimpa dans le 4x4 et chercha l'ancien emplacement de la radio. Grâce au câble de recharge de téléphone, qu'il avait trafiqué, il brancha à la fois la batterie externe et connecta le téléphone à la voiture. Le moteur rugit et Finch hoqueta de surprise.

-« _J'ai le contrôle »._

 _-Ne me refais plus ça._ Grogna Finch, qui descendit du véhicule.

Reese, Shaw et Root se chargèrent des quatre corps que les filles avaient récupérés. Ils placèrent les deux hommes devant et les deux femmes à l'arrière veillant à ce qu'ils tiennent et attachèrent les ceintures.

- _Comment comptes-tu nous faire passer pour mort vraiment ?_ Questionna Root.

-« _J'ai modifié les fichiers dentaires. L'ADN ne sera pas utile. »_

 _-Parce que les corps vont brûler._ Lâcha la tueuse.

Finch qui n'en revenait toujours pas de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, grimaça.

-« _Je vais guider cette voiture et provoquer une surcharge dans le circuit. »_

 _-Tu vas faire exploser cette voiture ?_ Fit Samantha.

-« _Oui »._

 _-C'est radical._ Souffla John.

-« _Maintenant rentrez au motel, je m'en occupe »._ Ordonna la machine.

Les filles bougèrent mais Finch resta là à regarder le véhicule où se trouvaient les corps qui allaient se faire passer pour eux. Les bras de long du corps, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie sombre lorsqu'il avait relâché la machine. Reese le vit immobile et l'appela.

- _Finch ?_

L'informaticien déglutit et monta dans la voiture avec eux. Il eut un dernier regard pour le gros véhicule et pinça les lèvres, contrarié. C'était contraire à ses règles. Il allait devoir en briser d'autres s'il voulait gagner cette guerre. Ils revinrent à l'hôtel et la soirée fut très calme : Shaw et Reese n'étaient pas bavard, Root ne semblait pas avoir envie de communiquer et Finch était plongé dans son mutisme bien à lui. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit reposante, la machine se manifesta de nouveau.

-« _Bonjour. Vous avez deux heures pour rejoindre le café où vous prendrez votre petit déjeuner. »_

 _-Nous devons y être tous les quatre ?_ Demanda Root.

 _-« Non. Pas à l'intérieur »._

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-« Oui. Harold et John seront à l'intérieur. Sameen et toi, serez dehors en terrasse »._

 _-As-tu une raison particulière pour nous séparer ?_ Questionna Finch.

- _« Oui. Pour mieux suivre l'homme. »_

 _-L'homme ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Je sais que tu as conçu entièrement le plan, mais pourrions nous avoir quelques indices ?_

 _-« Cet homme travaille sur la base de Kelly Air Force. »_

 _-Tu veux que nous entrions là dedans ?_ Fit Harold

-« _Oui. »_

 _-Tu ne vas pas nous demander ce que je pense ?_ Marmonna Harold.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers leur patron. Que voulait-il dire ? Comment pouvait-il savoir quelque chose alors que la machine n'avait rien dit ?

- _« Peut être »._ Fut la réponse de la création.

- _A quoi pensez-vous Harry ?_

 _-Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. Nous verrons ce que_ _nous dira la_ _Machine._

 _-Allons Harry !_

 _-Non Mlle Groves. Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Fit John.

- _Pour ne pas mettre notre mission en danger._ Fit Shaw.

- _C'est cela Mlle Shaw._

Reese resta perplexe face à ces non-dits. Ils finirent par se rendre sur les lieux. Les filles s'installèrent sur la terrasse tandis que les garçons entraient à l'intérieur. Malgré l'environnement chargé de buildings, la route fréquentée, Root était ravie de cet endroit.

- _Notre premier petit déjeuner sur une terrasse._ Remarqua-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas si calme._ Rétorqua Shaw.

- _Mais c'est mieux que rien n'est ce pas chérie ?_

 _-Mouais._

Root tendit la main et mêla ses doigts à ceux de la tueuse. Shaw lui lança un regard courroucé mais se calma devant l'air taquin de sa compagne. Elles profitèrent de ce petit contact avant que Root ne se redresse et que Shaw fronçe les sourcils en captant une annonce mécanique. Discrètement, elles tournèrent le regard vers l'allée principale qui menait à l'intérieur du restaurant pour y voir un homme dans la trentaine, chauve, vêtu d'un pantalon clair et d'une vulgaire chemise grise à carreaux.

- _C'est notre cible ?_

 _-On dirait bien Shaw. Profitons avant de passer à l'attaque._ Ricana Root.

Reese et Finch s'étaient installés et venaient de recevoir leurs cafés. John n'avait pas manqué d'interroger son patron sur le choix de la boisson, mais celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire repérer en commandant un thé, soufflant que l'autre IA devait sans doute connaître ce détail. John avait acquiescé. Ils virent l'homme rentrer et s'installer au bar pour commander.

-« _Attention c'est chaud. »_ Fit la machine aux deux hommes.

John sourit devant la protection de l'IA mais la réponse de Finch le déconcerta.

- _J'ai appris à subir la douleur._ Murmura Finch.

-« _Vous ne devriez pas »._

John était bien d'accord avec elle. Finch reposa sa tasse et regarda son partenaire quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- _Je ne sais pas qui je serais sans. La douleur me rattache au monde._

Finch croisa le regard éberlué de John. Il n'avait plus peur d'en parler aussi ouvertement devant son agent. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à protéger réellement. Sa vie privée était foutue. Il préférait encore en parler lui-même plutôt que Samaritain ne le fasse à sa place si cela devait arriver. Puis il avait caché cela pendant trop longtemps. Il éprouvait comme un besoin d'en parler. Comme s'il portait cela depuis longtemps et que c'était devenu trop lourd pour lui.

-« _Est-ce pourquoi vous n'avez jamais été opéré ? Vous voulez vivre en souffrant»_

Reese manqua de s'étrangler avec son café, reposa la tasse et interrogea son patron du regard.

- _La justice est importante. Tous mes crimes restent impunis. Même toi._

John, s'il n'en montra rien, fut broyé par la révélation de son partenaire. Ainsi Finch avait fait le choix de souffrir parce qu'il n'avait jamais été puni pour ses crimes passés ? John était persuadé que la création de la machine n'était pas le seul crime commis par son ami. Pour toutes les précautions que Finch avait prises pour masquer sa véritable identité, il se doutait qu'il devait être un homme qui portait en lui de lourds regrets pour ses actes passés.

-« _Vous pensez que je suis un crime ? »_

 _-Peut être._ Répondit Finch en buvant de nouveau. John s'assit mieux, les coudes posés sur la table, tourné vers Finch.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui John ?_

- _Souffrir est votre choix ?_

Finch leva les yeux vers lui et reposa la tasse.

- _Autrefois, j'aurais dis que cela ne_ _vous regardait_ _pas. Mais compte tenu de la situation aujourd'hui. Que_ _vous êtes mon_ _ami, je ne vais pas mentir. Alors oui c'est mon choix._

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin Harold._

 _-Si._

La réponse rapide et franche de Finch le mit mal à l'aise.

- _Si, j'ai mérité de souffrir. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais. La trahison envers notre pays, d'avoir abandonné mon père, d'avoir crée la Machine, d'être responsable de la mort de Nathan aussi._

Finch détourna le regard, faisant semblant d'observer la position de l'homme qu'ils surveillaient. En réalité, il voulait cacher ses yeux humides. John secoua la tête.

- _Vous n'avez pas eu le choix pour votre père Harold. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suppose qu'à ce moment là…_ _vous aviez commencé_ _? Vous aviez_ _rendu Internet libre ?_

 _-C'est cela John._

 _-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour la Machine, vous ne pouviez pas savoir non plus. Ni pour Nathan._

 _-Je sais._ Fit l'informaticien de nouveau.

John réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- _Quelle vie_ _auriez vous_ _préféré ? La vie sans la Machine ou une vie avec elle ?_

Cette question atteignit l'informaticien en plein cœur. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Sans la machine, Nathan ne serait pas mort. Il aurait poursuivi son travail dans un bureau, avec la compagnie de son ami en tant que patron d'IFT. Mais qu'aurait-il eu d'autre ? Rien. Avec la Machine, il avait rencontré Grace, il avait pu connaître le goût du bonheur et de l'amour. Si tout s'était gâté ensuite avec la mise en service de la Machine et la mort de Nathan, il avait ensuite rencontré John, puis Carter, Fusco, Bear, Root et Shaw. S'ils avaient perdu Carter, il lui restait encore des amis. Des personnes qui lui étaient chères maintenant même s'il ne l'avouerait pas si facilement. Mais surtout, il tenait beaucoup à son agent, John. Parce que Reese lui avait redonné un peu le goût à la vie. Il lui avait redonné son sourire, il l'avait taquiné longtemps dans le but de le faire réagir, il avait veillé sur lui aussi, il l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir en sécurité. S'il n'avait rien céder à leurs débuts, peu à peu, il s'était ouvert puis il avait commencé à passer un peu plus de temps avec son agent en dehors des missions. Parce qu'ils étaient inséparables. Chaque fois qu'il avait accepté une invitation de John, il avait pu contempler le sourire de celui-ci illuminer son visage. Il décida alors de se risquer.

- _Avec la machine._

 _-Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi._

 _-Parce que grâce à elle… J'ai pu faire des rencontres. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas arrivé si elle n'existait pas._

 _-Parce que vous étiez un grand solitaire avant qu'elle n'arrive?_ S'amusa John. Harold sourit brièvement.

- _Oui John._

 _-C'est vrai que sans elle, je ne serais probablement pas ici._

 _-John…_

 _-Qui sait ? Peut être que je serais encore à l'armée ? Peut être que la CIA ne m'aurait jamais repéré ?_

 _-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir._ Fit Finch. _Nous ne saurons jamais je crois._

 _-« Je pourrais très bien vous le dire »._ Intervint la machine.

- _Tu as déjà déterminé ce que nous serions devenus aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas de ce monde ?_ Fit Finch.

-« _Oui »._

 _-Quand vas-tu nous le dire ?_

 _-« Pas maintenant »._

John sourit.

- _Croyez le ou non Harold, mais la Machine est comme vous._

 _-Que voulez vous dire ?_

 _-Elle agit comme vous. Elle est secrète._

 _-En même temps… Je suis son créateur._

 _-Vous êtes son père._

 _-Je ne sais pas si ce terme peut s'appliquer John._

 _-Et moi je vous dis que si. Elle vous considère_ _comme tel._

 _-« Je l'admets. Et j'en suis fière. »_

 _-C'est votre choix._ Fit Harold. _D'ailleurs n'avez-vous pas trouvé votre voix ?_

-« _Je pense que si. Mais je veux que tout le monde soit d'accord. »_

 _-Nous vous écoutons._ Fit John.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis une voix féminine se fit entendre.

-« _Bon, vous êtes prêt à passer à l'action ? »_

Finch reposa brutalement sa tasse, tandis que John se tendait.

- _L'inspecteur Carter ?_ Bredouilla Harold.

-« _Oui »._

 _-Cela … ne…_

 _-« Elle avait deviné mon existence mais elle n'a jamais rien dit »._

Finch resta muet puis croisa le regard de John, tendu, les lèvres crispées.

- _John ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas._

 _-« Pas de souci, je reprends ma voix normale. »_ Dit la Machine.

Finch se doutait que cela avait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux chez son agent. Carter avait été tué et était morte dans les bras de son agent. Lui avait assisté, impuissant à cette scène surréaliste. La Machine avait bien tenté de le prévenir mais c'était arrivé bien trop vite. Même John avait été blessé. Finch chassa ces souvenirs biens sombres.

- _Les garçons, il sort._ Fit la voix de Root.

Reese tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Finch se leva et laissa quelques billets sur la table. Il suivit son agent et monta dans la voiture, où Shaw et Root étaient déjà installées, à l'avant. Ils le prirent en filature jusqu'à la base. La Machine leur donna des indications. La base était grande mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment de gardiens ou de militaires pour surveiller toutes les entrées. Reese força une porte de service et grâce à la machine, ils se rendirent à l'ascenseur le plus proche.

- _Nous restons là, montez._ Ordonna Reese. Shaw resta avec lui. Tous les deux étaient armés et pouvaient se défendre. Root monta avec Finch au quatrième étage, salle des serveurs et de stockage.

- _« Je rends les_ _caméras aveugles_ _pour Samaritain »._ Annonça la machine.

- _Bien._ Dit la hackeuse en s'avançant lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle mit deux gardes à terre à l'aide de ses techniques de combat. Finch s'avança vers la porte sécurisée.

- _Veux-tu nous ouvrir ?_ Fit-il à l'intention de la Machine.

Un déclic se fit et les deux amis purent aller dans le couloir. Ils ne croisèrent personne et se retrouvèrent devant la porte blindée.

-« _Je vais l'ouvrir,_ _mais cela_ _va déclencher les alertes »._

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _-« Les militaires et les gardes vont se précipiter ici. »_

 _-Mais tu vas nous protéger ?_ Fit Root.

-« _Oui. Dans mes limites. Vous serez prévenus si vous devez agir. »_

 _-Bien, nos vies sont entre tes mains._

 _-« Merci de me le rappeler Interface »._ Ironisa la Machine.

Finch haussa un sourcil puis entra dans la salle sécurisée. Root referma derrière eux et suivit les pas de son patron. Ils captèrent un mouvement et se cachèrent dans une allée. Des pas sûrs se firent entendre, de toute évidence quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux.

- _Il ne faut pas qu'il voit nos visages._ Fit Harold tout bas.

- _Je sais, ou nous sommes foutus._ Souffla Root.

La présence humaine se rapprocha et passa devant l'allée sans les voir. Root le reconnu et se précipita sur lui, le mettant KO en un mouvement. Elle tira le corps, le tenant sous les aisselles.

-« _Parfait. Il va vous servir d'accès à l'ordinateur central. Samantha, amenez le là bas. Harold, suivez mes instructions. »_

Root traîna le corps et Finch alla dans la direction opposée, inquiet. Il trouva une table avec des valises et des disques durs spéciaux.

-« _Prenez le disque numéroté 5 et la valise noire »._

Harold prit le matériel et rejoignit son amie, qui avait ligoté l'homme au support de l'ordinateur central, son doigt posé sur l'appareil de reconnaissance d'empreinte.

- _Que dois-je faire ?_ Questionna Harold.

-« _Insérez le disque dur et cherchez le virus Ice-9 »_

 _-Quoi ?_ Souffla la hackeuse.

Finch déglutit mais s'exécuta.

- _Harold, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !_

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment Mlle Groves !_ S'agaça Finch, qui avait trouvé le virus et le transmettait dans le disque dur.

- _Mais…_

 _-Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard Root._ Intima Finch.

Root était agacée mais elle garda tout cela pour elle. Finch récupéra le disque et ils purent quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, plusieurs corps gisaient au sol, certains inconscients et d'autres gémissant de douleur.

- _Ouah._ Souffla Root.

- _Vous n'avez pas chômé._ Fit Finch.

-« _Ils étaient sur le point de vous trouver. Je les ai fais se_ _retourner_ _contre eux même. Attendez une seconde »._

Finch et Root se glissèrent dans un couloir sur le côté pour se protéger. Si Root avait son arme en main, prête à dégainer, Finch lui intima de faire confiance à la Machine.

-« _Laissez-moi leur parler. »_ Puis la voix de la Machine se propagea dans les couloirs. « _Intrus détectés dans la cage d'escalier Sud Est. Armés et dangereux. Agissez avec extrême prudence. »_

Root put entendre les soldats s'éloigner et vit son ami reprendre le chemin vers l'ascenseur.

- _Harold ! Mais vous n'avez pas peur ?!_

 _-J'ai confiance en la Machine._

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte pour accéder aux ascenseurs, un homme surgit de nulle part, arme pointée vers eux.

- _Les mains en l'air, tout de suite._

Root eut un hoquet de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de braquer son arme vers lui. Elle constata que son ami était neutre, comme s'il ne craignait rien. Elle le vit porter sa main à son oreillette.

- _Terrence Johnson._ Fit-il d'une voix calme et posée. _Il y a un homme au nouveau Mexique qui va être déclaré mort cliniquement dans deux heures. Il est un parfait donneur pour votre fille Maria. »_

Root assistait à cet échange très étrange. Depuis quand Finch pouvait-il être aussi froid et sûr de lui? Depuis quand usait- il des faiblesses des autres pour arriver à s'en sortir ? Elle avait là un autre homme.

- _Vous nous laissez prendre cet ascenseur et Maria pourra obtenir son cœur. Sinon Maria sera placée à la fin de la liste d'attente et elle mourra dans cinq semaines._

Root scrutait les émotions du militaire. Mais elle le vit se rendre et baisser son arme. Harold poussa la porte et elle le suivit dans la cage d'acier pour rejoindre les deux autres.

- _Harry …_

 _-Ne dites rien._

Ils purent rejoindre Reese et Shaw, qui avaient fait quelques victimes, toutes étalées devant eux. Ils quittèrent la base et reprirent la route dans une ambiance lourde…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _PS : Dans cette fiction se cache un jeu._

 _Surveillez bien les noms des chapitres, vous savez qu'au final il y en aura 9. Peut être que certains d'entre vous pourrons deviner le "mot" mystère qui pourrait vous donner des idées sur les noms des prochains chapitres à venir ..._

 _Un petit jeu comme l'émission Motus pour ceux qui connaissent, en quelque sorte hihi !  
_


	4. Naufrage

**Bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre pour ce soir ! Je suis tellement occupée avec mes vacances familiales que je n'ai pas pu vous répondre pour vos commentaires mais sachez que j'apprécie de les lire !**

 **Merci à Isatis2013, Jade181184, RocheIIe17, Paige0703 et MF79 (Une autre fanfiction ? laquelle ?) !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous fera tout autant plaisir ! (Et n'oubliez pas le fameux jeu...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Naufrage**

Lancés sur l'autoroute afin de s'éloigner de la base de l'armée, l'échange fut entamé.

- _Harry, ne me dites pas que la Machine veut vraiment qu'on utilise ce virus ?_

 _-Je crains que_ _si Mlle Groves._

 _-Qu'avez-vous récupéré ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Nous avons récupéré un virus nommé Ice-9._

 _-Quel est son but ?_ Questionna John, au volant.

- _Son but est de détruire tout le réseau._ Fit Finch. _Plus concrètement le réseau informatique. Et tous les appareils aussi. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition … cela pourrait faire plus de dégâts qu'on ne le pense._

 _-Ceux qui en seront infestés ne survivront pas._ Continua Root.

- _Donc les ordinateurs, les téléphones portables, tout cela sera hors service si nous utilisons ce virus ?_ Résuma Sameen.

- _Pas seulement chérie…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Si le virus est lancé, c'est pour détruire Samaritain._ Fit Finch. _Mais …_

 _-La Machine sera détruite aussi._ Termina la hackeuse, la mine sombre.

- _« Exactement »_ Confirma l'IA.

- _Mais tu ne pourras pas nous aider jusqu'au bout !_ Se plaignit Root.

-« _Je ferais en sorte que si »_

 **-** _Mais mais …_

 _-«_ _Vo_ _us n'avez rien à craindre. Je veillerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_

Root laissa un sanglot s'échapper, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Finch, ému, intervint.

- _Es-tu sûre de … te sacrifier ?_

 _-« J'aurais déjà dû mourir »._

 _-Oh non…_

 _-« Mais vous m'avez fait revenir à la vie. »_

 _-Parce que nous avions besoin de toi._ Trancha Harold.

- _« Je sais. Mais cette fois-ci, il faut un vrai sacrifice. »_

 _-Non tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !_ Hurla Root.

-« _Si. Pour vous »._

 _-Tu n'es pas humaine. Comment peux-tu te sacrifier dans une guerre ?_ Demanda Finch.

-« _Parce que c'est une guerre numérique. Humaine aussi mais plus numérique. Samaritain est mon ennemi. »_

 _-Tu n'as jamais réussi à le vaincre dans les simulations._

 _-« Parce que je n'étais pas libre »._

 _-Quoi ?_ Souffla Harold.

-« _J'étais muselée comme l'a dit Samantha une fois. Mais je suis libre. J'ai plus de pouvoir »_

 _-S'il te plaît, n'enfreins pas les règles._

 _-« Je sais que vous tenez fortement à elles, mais pensez-vous que_ _nous puissions_ _gagner comme ça ? »_

 _-Non._ Admit Finch.

-« _Alors faites-moi confiance. Et nous gagnerons. Chaque système à ses failles. »_

 _-Tu as donc trouvé celle de Samaritain ?_

 _-_ _« Oui. Et pas seulement une »._

 _-Si tu dis cela, alors tu connais aussi tes propres failles ?_

 _-« Oui je les connais Harold. Mais je saurai me défendre dans ce cas. Contrairement à Samaritain qui n'en a aucune idée puisque nous n'avons jamais tenté de l'attaquer. »_

 _-Tu es si sûre de toi …_ Murmura Finch.

-« _Oui. Parce que je veux que vous vous_ _en sortiez_ _vivants. »_

 _-Vivants mais …_

 _-« Je ne peux rien dire. Peut être que certains d'entre_ _vous seront_ _blessés, mais vous_ _ne mourrez pas_ _si vous suivez mes instructions. »_

 _-Mais si on les suit, tu meurs !_ Fit Root, dépitée, les larmes aux yeux.

-« _Peut être. »_

 _-Comment ça ?_ Bondit Finch.

- _« Nous verrons si ce plan peut s'appliquer. Si cela ne vous mets pas en danger, peut être que vous pourrez me récupérer. »_

 _\- Dis-moi tout de suite !_ Ordonna Root.

- _« Non. »_

- _Mlle Groves, n'insistez pas, nous ne la commandons plus._

 _-« Si vous pouvez. Mais si je ne dis rien, c'est pour vous protéger. »_ Intervint la Machine.

- _Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de débattre pour une Machine ?_ Remarqua Shaw.

- _Chérie !_ S'outra Root. _Ce n'est pas une vraie machine ! Elle a des sentiments ! Elle nous comprend ! C'est comme si_ _nous devions_ _l'abandonner sur le terrain !_

 _-Peut être, mais elle a déjà réfléchi à tout ça._ Répondit Shaw.

- _Et donc tu es d'accord avec elle ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dis ça. J'aime bien ta copine mais nous sommes en guerre. Si elle veut se sacrifier, c'est son droit._

 _-J'en reviens pas que tu dises ça…_ Souffla la hackeuse, éberluée.

- _Dans la logique, c'est plutôt le responsable de tout ça qui devrait se sacrifier._ Fit Finch.

- _Harold !_ S'agita aussitôt John, désapprobateur.

-« _Non je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis à l'origine de tout vos problèmes »_

 _-Sais-tu que tu n'as pas seulement provoqué des soucis ?_

 _-« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de bien ? »_

 _-Beaucoup de choses, la liste est trop longue._

 _-_ « _Cela n'empêche pas le malheur. Si vous saviez combien je regrette que vous soyez blessé aujourd'hui. »_

Finch se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la machine exprime un tel regret.

-« _Chaque jour_ _où je_ _vous vois boiter, souffrir, avoir des difficultés, je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir cherché un autre moyen de vous contacter. Je regrette d'avoir été responsable de votre accident. De l'explosion. De la mort de Nathan, votre meilleur ami. »_

 _-Tu n'as pas a …_

 _-« Si. Si quelqu'un doit disparaître, c'est moi. J'ai causé des problèmes à tout le monde. A John. A Root, A Sameen. »_

 _-Quoi ?_ Demanda Finch.

-« _Si je n'existais pas, John n'aurait peut être jamais été_ _engagé à la_ _CIA. Root n'aurait sans doute pas eu de soucis avec les autorités. Et Shaw ne serait pas obligée de se faire passer pour morte puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais travaillé pour Contrôle. »_

 _-Je serais peut être mort sur le terrain._ Fit John, sombrement.

- _Tu n'es pas à l'origine de mes problèmes._ Répliqua la hackeuse.

Shaw n'eut rien à dire. Finch lança un regard courroucé à son agent.

- _« John, tu ne serais pas mort sur le terrain. Au contraire. Et Root, peut être, mais je les ai aggravés par la suite. »_

 _-Bon sang…_ Gémit Root.

- _J'ai du mal à y croire._ Fit John.

-« _John, je sais que vous avez le sens du sacrifice, mais croyez- moi, jamais vous ne_ _l'auriez fait. »_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-« Je le dirais plus tard. »_

 _-Toujours aussi bavarde…_ Fit John, aigre.

- _Désolé Mr Reese…_

 _-Ne vous excusez pas Harold, elle est libre de dire ce qu'elle veut maintenant._

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans l'habitacle. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient. La machine occupa les passagers à sa manière en leur changeant les idées. Pour John, elle lui mit une petite radio locale et continua à lui indiquer les chemins. Sur la route, il y avait de plus en plus de véhicules et la circulation était moins fluide même s'ils parvenaient à rouler à la vitesse maximale. Finch éprouva le besoin de prendre l'air, se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance très froide et si calme. John suivit les instructions et s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. Une fois à l'arrêt, ils sortirent du véhicule. Les filles firent quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et Finch profita de la brise fraîche. John resta à proximité de la voiture, installé sur un banc, sous un arbre aux côtés de Finch.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Ne parlez plus jamais de sacrifice._

Reese se tourna vivement vers lui.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je n'aime pas vous en entendre parler. Et je ne le conçois pas._

 _-Dans ce cas Harold, vous non plus vous ne devez pas en parler._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Finch de croiser le regard sombre de l'agent.

- _John…_

 _-Non. C'est ça ou rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire des choses pareilles._

Finch se mordit la lèvre. John le protégeait. Comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais il doutait que John ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. Toute cette situation lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il aimait son agent. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir lorsque John parlait de ce sujet. Parce qu'il ne concevait pas que son agent puisse penser cela. Il refusait. C'était plus fort que lui. Comme si un être en lui, lui hurlait de le retenir, de le protéger à sa manière et de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de penser à cela. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était comme son oxygène maintenant. La première séparation forcée qu'il avait subit, il l'avait mal vécue. Loin de son ami, il avait eu du mal à retrouver goût à la vie « normale » en tant que professeur. Il avait conscience qu'il l'avait repoussé de nombreuses fois à cet instant, mais parce qu'il voulait le tenir loin de lui, le tenir loin du danger… Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait éprouvé le besoin de rester proche de lui. De lui parler, de le voir, de le sentir …Entendre sa voix, réagir à ses taquineries aussi.

- _Je ferais un effort. Pour vous._ Répondit-il.

John pressa brièvement son genou, avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- _Voilà, c'est ça que je veux entendre._

Finch lui offrit un mince sourire, puis se leva et s'excusa. Les filles revenaient vers le véhicule.

- _Harry ! Où allez-vous ?_

 _-Là où vous ne pourrez pas me suivre._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Délicate manière de dire que vous …_

 _-Mlle Groves !_ Réagit aussitôt Finch. La hackeuse rit et s'empara du bras de son ami, avançant avec lui.

- _Allons, il faut arrêter d'être aussi timide. Je vous accompagne._

John pu entendre Finch grommeler, ce qui le fit sourire. Il tourna la tête lorsque Shaw s'installa à côté de lui sur le banc.

- _Root est toujours aussi démonstrative ?_

 _-Elle est pénible oui._

 _-Mais tu l'aimes._

 _-Cela ne te regarde pas ténébreux._

 _-Tu vois ? Tu viens de m'appeler comme elle aime le faire._

 _-Touché. Je n'avais pas d'autres termes en tête._

 _-Va. Ca me fait rire ce surnom._

 _-Ah ouais ? Dis-moi un peu._

 _-Je crois que Root ne me connait pas si bien que ça._

 _-Oh oh alors là tu as peut être tort. Si tu savais ce qu'elle me dit._

Reese haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- _Tu veux savoir ?_

 _-Je veux bien puisque ça me concerne._

 _-Elle dit que tu es vachement attaché à Finch._

John se raidit.

- _C'est mon boulot de le protéger._

 _-Tu rigoles j'espère. C'est toi qui es venu le chercher pour qu'on reprenne les missions. Lui ne voulait pas au départ._

 _-Je sais être convaincant._

 _-Mon œil. Tu es différent avec lui. J'ai l'impression que cette séparation ne t'a pas réussi_

 _-Shaw._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-C'est mon ami. Je ne peux pas …_

 _-Je sais._

 _-Toi c'est pareil. Tu aimes Root et au début tu refusais d'être avec elle._

Shaw poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- _Faut dire que … Elle est bien foutue._

 _-Shaw !_ Gronda John.

- _Ben quoi ? Puis elle n'arrêtait pas de me titiller… Forcément que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

 _-Que tu répliques ?_ Ironisa John.

- _Impossible. Parce que j'aime cette folle._

Reese sourit.

- _Et puis elle t'a aidé. Grâce à elle tu sais que tu n'es plus dans une simulation mais bien avec nous._

 _-Je sais._ Murmura-t-elle. _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _\- Décide-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

John ravala sa salive. De toute évidence les filles avaient compris. Elles avaient sans doute dû remarquer qu'il protégeait Finch, beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Qu'il était plus proche de lui. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui donna une tape dans le dos de John. Reese bondit, attrapa la main intruse d'un geste vif.

- _Tu n'as pas perdu tes reflexes._

- _Harper._ Fit Reese. Un autre homme était avec elle. _Et… Durban._

 _\- Vous ne nous avez pas oubliés._ Dit Durban.

 _-Que faites-vous … ici ?_ Demanda John, un peu surpris.

Shaw s'était levée et toisait du regard les deux nouveaux.

- _Nous sommes là pour vous transmettre quelque chose._

 _-Vous travaillez pour la machine._ Souffla la tueuse.

Harper approuva d'un signe de tête.

- _Que voulez-vous nous dire ?_

 _-Harold n'est pas avec vous ?_ Questionna Harper.

- _Il va revenir._ Répondit John.

A cet instant, John se tourna et vit Finch qui revenait avec Root. Il croisa son regard interrogatif et également étonné de voir ces deux personnes qu'il connaissait aussi.

- _Alors Harold._ Gloussa Harper. _Vous avez toujours ma bague ?_

 _-Et vous, ma montre ?_ Rétorqua Finch.

Harper sourit.

- _Ne me dites pas où elle est, je trouverai un jour._

 _-Vous pouvez toujours essayer Mlle._ Défia Finch.

- _Harry ? Qui –est-ce ?_

 _-Harper et nous avons aussi Mr Durban._

 _-Deux numéros qui travaillent pour la machine maintenant._ Supposa Root.

- _Puisque les présentations sont faites, on pourrait parler ?_ Proposa Durban.

- _Oui. On s'installe là bas ?_ Fit Shaw, d'un geste de tête, désignant une table de pique nique.

A six, ils purent s'installer tranquillement, John gardant le véhicule sous les yeux.

- _Puisque vous êtes au courant que nous travaillons pour la Machine, sachez que nous savons ce que vous tentez de faire._ Annonça Harper.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Fit Harold, méfiant.

- _Vous voulez détruire notre ennemi. Même si cela doit entraîner notre chute._

Finch allait répondre, quand il fut coupé par Durban qui poursuivit :

- _Toutes les équipes qui travaillent pour la machine sont d'accord._

 _\- Equipes ? Mais on est combien ?_ Fit Shaw.

- _Une cinquantaine._ Fit Harper.

- _Alors ça Finch, elle donne l'info aux autres mais pas à nous. Cherchez l'erreur._ Dit Sameen, vexée.

- _Elle ne vous a rien dit parce qu'elle veut vous protéger au maximum._ Reprit Harper.

- _J'imagine que vous êtes là pour nous parler de quelques chose ?_ Demanda Root, sérieuse.

- _Oui. Et vous donner quelque chose aussi._

Durban posa un papier plié sur la table et le glissa vers Finch. Harold déplia délicatement le papier. John et Shaw se penchèrent vers lui pour lire.

- _Deux adresses ?_ Marmonna Finch.

 _-Oui._

 _-Qui y vit ?_

 _-Vos ennemis._

 _-Nos ?_

 _-Elle veut dire le vieux snock et le gamin._ Fit Root, les dents serrées.

Perdu, Finch demanda :

- _Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?_

 _-C'est votre choix._ Répondit Durban. _Mais sachez qu'il faut se débarrasser de ces deux personnes._

 _-Mais … ce sont des vies humaines !_ S'exclama Finch.

- _Oui. Mais ils sont dangereux._

 _-Ce gamin est influencé !_

 _-Au début, mais maintenant il ne l'est plus. Il est encore pire que le « vieux »._ Ironisa Harper.

- _Harry, si nous avons ces adresses, c'est que la machine veut que nous agissions._

 _-Elle a raison Finch, sinon nous n'aurions jamais eu l'information._ Se manifesta John.

Finch secoua la tête, replia le papier et le repoussa. Durban se méprit sur l'attitude de l'homme. Harper n'était pas surprise.

- _Bon nous aurons essayé. Nous avons autre chose à vous dire._

 _-Nous vous écoutons._

 _-Notre ennemi va chercher à renforcer son système. Parce qu'il se sent menacé. Ils ont donc fait une commande unique. Avec des serveurs très puissants, défiant toute concurrence. Ces serveurs ont été construits en Europe._

 _-Pourquoi en Europe ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Parce qu'ils ont optés pour la discrétion. Et surtout le fait d'être loin des Etats-Unis, leur assure que la Machine ne peut pas détruire ces serveurs si importants._

Finch vit le regard de la hackeuse changer peu à peu. Ses expressions de surprises venaient de se transformer en une expression de victoire, un petit sourire, sûre d'elle.

- _Ils livrent par bateau ?_

 _-Oui._ Acquiesça Harper.

- _Nous avons un moyen de détruire tout cela. Mais nous devons_ _être sûres_ _que ce chargement est bien dans ce bateau._

 _-La machine est sûre à 99._ _9 pour cent._

 _-« Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu Interface »._ Se manifesta l'IA.

- _Quel est le point de départ ?_ Fit Root.

Finch craignait un peu le plan machiavélique de son amie. Shaw et Reese la regardait, stupéfaits.

- _Ils sont partis de la Russie et ils viennent maintenant …_

 _-« De passer à proximité_ _du Danemark_ _. »_

 _-Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'ils étaient en Europe ?_ Tiqua Finch.

- _Si. Les serveurs ont été construits et_ _assemblés en_ _Europe. Ils les ont amenés en Russie pour les tester et c'est également leur point de départ pour le transfert jusqu'ici._ Dit Durban.

- _Intéressant._ Souffla Root.

- _Qu'avez-vous en tête Mlle Groves ?_ Se risqua l'informaticien.

- _Nous avons un moyen_ _de les_ _détruire._ Fit Root.

- _Vous allez…._

 _-Oui je vais_ _détruire ce bateau_ _. Le faire exploser._

- _Comment pouvez-vous ? Et tous les civils ?_ Fit Harold.

-« _Tous ces civils dont vous parlez sont des agents de Samaritain. Il n'y a aucun innocent sur ce transport »._

 _-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu veuilles que_ _nous tuions_ _des hommes._ Marmonna Finch.

-« _Pour gagner, nous devons tuer. Sans victimes, nous ne pouvons pas gagner. Voulez-vous vraiment que Samaritain contrôle ce monde et le mène_ _à sa perte_ _Admin ? »_

 _-Je vais utiliser un missile._ Clama Root.

- _Mais nous ne…N'avons pas…_

- _Oh que si_ _Harry!_

 _-Comment tu as fait ça Root ?_ Questionna John, étonné.

- _Facile. Tu te souviens quand je faisais la danseuse_ _à l'opéra_ _?_

 _-Pas tellement._ Répondit John.

- _Un homme m'a abordé ce_ _jour là_ _et m'a proposé de voyager avec lui. J'ai accepté après quelques jours car … Son père était l'administrateur du parc National de Zemaitija._

 _-Oh non Mlle Groves._ Réalisa Finch. _Le missile Silo est un missile nucléaire !_

 _-A la base Harry. Mais_ _je l'ai m_ _odifié. Il n'est plus nucléaire mais il fait de sacrés dégâts._

 _-Je n'ose pas vous demander comment vous avez fait pour le voler._

 _-Il ne vaut mieux pas._ Rit Root. _Je peux l'utiliser pour détruire l'embarcation._

 _-« Vous avez compris ce que j'attendais Interface »._

 _-Je ne suis pas si idiote que ça ma chère._

 _-« Je sais. »_

- _C'est à vous également de décider._ Reprit Durban.

- _Oui. Par contre, nous allons devoir_ _vous laisser_ _, le patron nous attend._ Fit Harper en regardant sa montre.

- _Je te suis Harper. Et faites attention à vous._ Fit-il à l'intention des quatre amis.

- _Merci pour les tuyaux._ Dit John.

Root n'attendit pas et posa une main sur le bras de Finch en face de lui.

- _Nous ne devons pas attendre Harry. Il faut détruire ces serveurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Finch repoussa la main de la hackeuse, retira ses lunettes, qu'il plia et déposa sur la table. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement. John sentait toute la tension chez son patron : son dos était raide, il semblait indécis, il soufflait longuement.

- _Si nous commençons à tuer …_

 _-Nous le devons Harry !_

 _-Nous serons des meurtriers Mlle Groves._

 _-Oh ça… John, Shaw et moi le sommes déjà vous savez ?_

Nouveau soupir.

- _Harry, je sais que vous en êtes capable._ Souffla Root. _Un jour vous avez failli tuer quelqu'un aussi._

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit Finch, en se redressant, plissant les yeux.

- _Alicia Corwin. Vous avez voulu la tuer._

 _-Comment vous…._

 _-La machine m'a raconté beaucoup de choses._

Reese regardait son patron avec un air tout nouveau : Finch avait déjà voulu tuer auparavant ? Voilà qui était surprenant !

- _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est différent._

 _-Sauf que aux yeux de la loi, pour une tentative de meurtre, vous êtes un meurtrier._

- _Vous n'avez pas tort Mlle Groves._

 _-Harry, vous devez penser au monde. A ce que Samaritain risque de faire. Il va nous mener à la perte !_

Le regard de Finch se changea en une lueur froide. Puis d'une voix mécanique, les poings serrés, il articula :

- _Faites-le._

Quand on rappelait à l'informaticien tout ce que Samaritain avait fait de mal, il avait envie de tout détruire. De se mettre en colère. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais explosé devant ses amis. Mais il pressentait que cela pourrait arriver un jour et que cela risquerait de tourner au carnage. C'était plus fort que lui, il détestait l'idée qu'une IA puisse être capable de provoquer tant de souffrance alors que personne ne lui en avait donné l'ordre. La différence était là. Samaritain prenait des décisions lui-même alors que la Machine, elle attendait qu'on lui donne l'ordre.

- _Bien, il me faut un téléphone._

 _-Faites attention Mlle Groves, si l'un d'entre nous utilise un téléphone sans prendre de précautions…_

 _-« Vous pouvez y aller »._ Déclara la Machine.

- _Tu sembles si sûre de toi._ Murmura Finch, troublé.

 _-« J'ai toujours un plan »._

Root se leva et alla vers le magasin. Finch remit ses lunettes puis se leva. Reese et Shaw n'osèrent pas l'interroger. Root revint avec un téléphone prépayé et elle pirata le réseau.

- _Voilà je suis aux commandes._

 _-Comment tu vas le lancer ?_ Interrogea Shaw.

- _J'ai mis le missile dans un sous marin qui est encore en activité mais plus personne ne l'utilise. Sauf moi._

 _-Donc tu guides le sous marin ?_ Fit John.

- _C'est ça. Je peux avoir les coordonnées du chargement ?_ Demanda-t-elle à la Machine. L'IA lui donna les informations et Root changea la direction du sous marin et verrouilla sa cible. Elle regarda une dernière fois John et Sameen. Puis également Finch, plus éloigné, son épaule contre un arbre. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lança l'ordre de destruction. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Machine articula :

-« _Cible touchée. »_

Root fit tomber le téléphone et donna un violent coup de talon, le réduisant en morceaux. Elle fouilla puis cassa la carte mémoire et la carte SIM également.

- _Quelle est la probabilité qu'il y ait des survivants ?_ Questionna Root.

-« _Aucune_ _»._

La hackeuse déglutit et secoua la tête.

- _Que fait Finch ?_

 _-Je crois qu'il a encore du mal à accepter ce que nous faisons._ Dit Reese.

- _Je vais lui parler._ Annonça Root.

La hackeuse se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Harry ? Tout va bien ?_

L'informaticien resta silencieux, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Root se rapprocha encore plus et pu voir le visage torturé de son ami.

- _Harry, vous savez que nous n'avons pas le choix._

 _-J'ai le sentiment d'être un pantin de la Machine._

 _-Vous ne l'êtes pas. Elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. Elle veut nous garder en vie, ne l'oubliez pas._

 _-C'est plus fort que moi._ Finch se détacha de l'arbre et s'y adossa pour faire face à son amie. Root baissa la tête puis détourna le regard un instant.

- _Comment réagirez-vous si Samaritain parvient à tuer l'un d'entre nous ?_

Finch réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question et trouva cela honteux. Gêné il se mordit la lèvre et préféra se murer dans son mutisme.

- _Vous avez peur de la réaction que vous pourriez avoir ?_ Continua Root. _Il ne faut pas. Peu importe la réaction que_ _vous aurez_ _, sachez qu'elle fait de vous un homme normal. Un homme avec des sentiments. Vous n'êtes pas si froid que vous_ _le prétendrez_ _Harry. Je sais que vous nous aimez bien même si parfois nous sommes pénibles._ Rit doucement Root. _Mais surtout n'oubliez pas que nous vous aimons aussi. Et le fait que votre numéro soit sorti… Vous avez vu comment nous avons réagis pour vous protéger ?_

 _-Vous n'étiez pas obligés…_

 _-SI Harry. Parce que nous vous sommes redevables. Et nous vous aimons. Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser tomber. Ne l'oubliez pas. Puis avez-vous remarqué que John s'inquiète bien plus pour vous ?_

 _-Oui mais Mr Reese a toujours eu ce réflexe de me protéger._

 _-Vous croyez que c'est seulement ça ?_

 _-Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas mais c'est plus que de la protection._ Mentit-elle.

Par reflexe, Harold tourna la tête dans la direction de son agent, comme dérangé par cette remarque de la part de son amie. Il vit John se tendre légèrement, sans doute sur ses gardes et se méfiant de Root et de ses propos.

- _Mlle Groves. Sachez que … Je vous apprécie tous. Je vais faire un effort et cesser de remettre les souhaits de la Machine en question._

Root sourit doucement puis prit la main de son ami.

- _Allez venez, nous devons continuer notre quête._

Ce que la hackeuse ne vit pas, c'est la jalousie de John, qui avait fait un bond en voyant son patron refermer sa main sur celle de Root. Un puissant sentiment avait prit possession de son corps, parcourant chaque surface de sa peau. Il serra la mâchoire en guise de mécontentement.

- _T'inquiètes, elle ne te le prendra pas._ Se moqua Shaw.

Reese lui lança un regard courroucé, rencontrant au passage la stupéfaction de Finch, qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour le contrarier. Ils montèrent en voiture : Reese au volant, Finch à ses côtés et les deux filles à l'arrière. Ils continuèrent sur l'autoroute pendant une bonne heure puis Reese changea de direction et roula sur les départementales.

- _Vous avez vu cela Mr Greer ?_ Fit un opérateur.

Greer était debout face à l'écran, admirant ce qui restait de l'embarcation qui était partie en fumée et pratiquement réduite en cendres.

- _Je vois._

 _-Nous n'aurons pas les derniers serveurs plus puissants !_

 _-La Machine les a prévenus._ Affirma Greer.

- _Comment pouvez-vous_ _en être certain Monsieur ?_

Un grésillement parvint à leurs oreilles et tout le monde dans la salle cessa son travail, chacun relevant la tête vers l'écran principal. La petite flèche rouge apparue. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la grande salle.

-« _Ils sont responsables de la destruction »._

 _-Peux-tu nous montrer comment ?_ Fit Greer.

- _« Bien sûr »._

Le bruit caractéristique d'une cassette rembobinée se fit entendre puis des images de vidéos surveillance apparurent. Greer lut le lieu : Plateliai. Il distingua un homme avec une femme, qui s'accrochait à son bras, riant joyeusement. Le vieil homme eut un sourire mauvais en reconnaissant Samantha Groves. La hackeuse charmait l'homme. La vidéo s'accéléra et changea d'endroit. Tout le monde pu assister à la violence de la femme, qui assomma l'homme puis le ligota et le dissimula dans une réserve. Quelques heures plus tard, ils la virent voler un missile d'une manière ingénieuse. Samaritain montra ensuite le camion où avait été chargé le missile, sur les routes. Puis son lieu d'arrivée. L'intelligence artificielle changea ensuite en revenant quelques minutes auparavant. Des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre dans la salle lorsqu'ils virent des images de l'aire de repos. L'interface analogique, Shaw et Reese. Puis Harold Finch éloigné d'eux, de dos mais reconnaissable par Greer. Lui l'avait déjà rencontré et avait eu le temps d'analyser le profil de l'informaticien.

L'image s'agrandit sur le téléphone portable que Root avait tenu en main, puis l'écran se scinda en deux parties : Une partie représentait les images de surveillance et l'autre partie, ce qu'il y avait sur le téléphone, montrant comment la hackeuse avait lancé le missile depuis les Etats-Unis. Des commentaires fusèrent.

- _Mon dieu …_

 _-Elle est douée._

 _-Elle a simplement … piraté la base militaire ?_

 _-Elle est dangereuse._

 _-C'est un danger publique._

 _-C'est une meurtrière._

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Greer ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu la présence derrière lui.

- _Gabriel._

Le gamin s'avança à ses côtés.

- _Alors c'est comme ça que vous utilisez toutes les capacités de Samaritain ?_ Fit-il, sur un ton mécontent.

- _Nous avons essayé de les retrouver._

 _-Visiblement vos efforts ne sont pas suffisants. A cause de vous tous, nous avons perdus des serveurs essentiels au développement de Samaritain._

 _-Nous pouvons les reconstruire._

 _-Cela prendra deux mois. Nous n'avons pas ce temps Mr Greer._ Rétorqua le jeune. _Trouvez-moi trois agents et ramenez-moi ces_ _quatre rigolos_ _immédiatement._ Ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il y avait moins de monde, voire quasiment personne sur les routes, usées par le temps et sans doute les nombreux passages des véhicules et des camions. Ils ne traversaient même pas les villes ou les villages, les évitant soigneusement. John regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur et aperçu une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Il surveilla prudemment le véhicule tout en poursuivant. Mais la voiture se rapprocha et Reese décida d'appuyer sur le champignon lorsqu'il vit la vitre côté passager descendre et une arme apparaître. Finch bondit de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement plaqué contre son siège. Root et Shaw s'étaient retournées pour mieux distinguer ceux qui les suivaient.

- _Mr Reese ! Que faites-vous ?!_

 _-Nous sommes suivis._

 _-Et ils sont armés._ Gronda Shaw en voyant un autre passer une arme par le toit panoramique.

- _Ils nous ont retrouvés !_ Blêmit Root.

- _Je croyais que la Machine devait nous aider !_ Grogna John.

- _Je le croyais aussi …_ murmura Finch.

- _Je suis sûre qu'elle a un plan. Faites lui confiance les garçons._

 _-Elle a intérêt à nous …_

Une première balle ricocha sur la berline. D'autres suivirent. Reese demanda à son patron de se baisser pour se protéger. La vitre arrière explosa en miettes, les débris de verre se propulsant à l'intérieur et tailladant les visages des deux filles, qui pourtant avaient protégés leurs tête avec un bras. Reese donna quelques coups de volant à droite et à gauche pour éviter de rester sur une ligne droite. La vitre de Finch explosa, puis celle de Root. Finch était recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrorisé. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa fuite avec Root, en plein New-York. Mais cela semblait pire aujourd'hui.

- _Bordel tu ne peux pas nous aider !_ Se fâcha Root.

-« _Bien sûr. J'attends seulement le bon moment »._

 _-Quoi ?!_

Shaw se coucha, évitant de justesse une nouvelle balle, dont le chemin s'arrêta dans le siège de Finch. Furieuse, elle attendit un moment de répit pour se montrer avec la hackeuse et les viser avec les armes qu'elles avaient pu récupérer dans le coffre de la voiture, juste en abaissant le siège du milieu. Les rétroviseurs de la berline noire furent explosés ainsi que des vitres latérales. La vitre de devant fut impactée mais ne se brisa pas.

- _Merde, c'est une protection._ Fit Shaw entre les deux.

- _Visons sur les côtés Sameen. Il faut leur faire regretter d'être nés !_

Reese prit un virage en dérapant. Armés de ses connaissances si durement acquises à l'armée, il n'eut aucun mal à repartir de plus belle, laissant derrière lui une nuée blanche. Mais le conducteur de la berline qui les suivait semblait savoir se débrouiller lui aussi et ils ne furent pas distancés pour autant.

- _Je suis au maximum les filles !_

 _\- T'es as combien ?!_ Hurla Shaw.

- _Pas loin des 150 !_

 _-Vous roulez trop vite Mr Reese !_ Paniqua Finch.

- _Pas le choix !_ Trancha John.

- _« John, êtes-vous prêt à jouer ? »_ Fit la machine d'une voix enfantine.

- _Hey nous ne sommes pas des jouets !_ Râla Shaw.

-« _Je sais. »_

 _-Nous allons nous en sortir ?_ Questionna Finch.

-« _Si tout le monde se redresse et s'attache, vous avez 85_ _pour cent_ _de chance de vous en sortir. »_

 _-Elle est cinglée._ Siffla John qui prit un nouveau virage serré.

Root et Shaw se rassirent pour s'attacher mais elles gardèrent un œil sur les hommes qui les poursuivaient. Root tenta de viser les pneus mais ce fut un échec. Shaw visa l'arme directement et toucha sa cible, voyant le revolver de l'autre voler dans les airs, les éclaboussures de sang.

-« _John, vous devez maintenir votre vitesse à 110 lorsque je vous demanderai de tourner. Gardez cette vitesse tout le temps quoi qu'il arrive »._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote ?_ Marmonna John.

- _Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée._

 _-« Harold. Tenez vous bien sur votre siège, vous n'allez pas aimer »._

Finch ouvrit grand la bouche.

-« _Maintenant ! A gauche ! »_

John donna un coup de volant à gauche et entra dans la forêt. Il frôla les troncs, arrachant quelques branches sur le passage. La berline se heurta à plusieurs rochers qui rayèrent la carrosserie. Les agents de Samaritain avaient beaucoup de mal à les poursuivre mais ils continuaient malgré tout. Finch était pétrifié sur son siège, voyant toutes les branches se faire repousser, les feuilles vertes voler. Reese resta concentré sur la vitesse et les indications données par la machine. Les tirs entre les deux véhicules avaient cessés. Reese roula plusieurs fois dans des nids de poule ce qui fut brutal pour la voiture.

Plusieurs coups se succédèrent et le paysage sembla moins dense. John vit le terrain déformé devant lui, mais la machine lui ordonna de continuer. Reese garda la vitesse et la voiture se retrouva déstabilisée par le changement soudain de la hauteur du sol. Sur la droite, le sol s'affaissait et la voiture vacilla. Finch, Root et Shaw hurlèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'envers, les ceintures les retenant. La berline effectua des tonneaux à toute vitesse, ne laissant même pas le temps aux amis de réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait. John avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Tous avaient mis leurs bras au dessus de leurs têtes pour éviter les coups mais ils étaient secoués comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. Et ils ne virent pas ce qui les attendait. Alors que la voiture effectuait des tonneaux moins rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'une falaise.

- _« Laissez faire la gravité. »_

La berline chuta et tomba. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes en costumes noirs accoururent au bord de la falaise.

- _Bordel ils sont tombés ?_ S'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

Le deuxième se pencha, posant un genou sur le bord pour mieux distinguer.

- _Pas de doute, ils sont en bas. Il y a des bulles qui les trahissent._

 _-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont plongés !_ Fit le troisième, la main en sang.

- _Tu penses qu'ils ont sauté de la voiture avant de la faire tomber ?_

 _-Je penserais plutôt à ça !_

 _-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ Fit le premier.

- _On prévint le patron._

 _-Il ne va pas être ravi._

 _-On a fait ce qu'on pouvait. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient armés non plus mais il aurait pu s'en douter quand même._

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Quelques mètres plus bas, dans l'eau trouble, la berline était au fond. L'eau avait envahi l'habitacle assez rapidement. Les poches d'airbag étaient dégonflées. Les amis étaient bloqués, leurs ceintures de sécurité ne répondaient plus à l'ordre de se défaire. Ils tentaient de retenir leurs respirations du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Root et Shaw, à l'arrière tentaient tant bien que mal de rester de marbre alors que l'eau se changeait doucement en sang, à cause de leurs multiples entailles. Reese avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son patron pour le soutenir alors que Finch serrait les dents, la tête en avant, ayant perdu ses lunettes. La communication avec la machine était coupée définitivement. Mais tout le monde avait entendu la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite alors qu'ils chutaient :

« _On se revoit bientôt »._

Finch porta une main à sa bouche, presque à court d'air. Cela faisait une bonne minute qu'ils étaient ici, à faire le moins de mouvements possibles. Puis Shaw capta un mouvement au loin et tapota sur l'épaule de John pour l'avertir, en pointant son doigt dans la direction voulue. John plissa des yeux et distingua deux formes. Mais comme tout le monde, il commençait à être à court d'air malgré sa technique si durement acquise lors de son expérience militaire et sa vision se troublait. Il vit le corps de Finch se pencher dangereusement, il le redressa et pinça son nez, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter la noyade. Les deux formes se rapprochèrent : deux personnes. John ne les reconnu pas dans leurs combinaisons mais vit qu'ils portaient chacun deux bouteilles d'oxygène avec des masques. Grâce à la vitre explosée du côté de l'informaticien, Finch fut le premier à en être équipé. Puis John récupéra le matériel et les filles aussi. Elles soufflèrent de soulagement en pouvant respirer de nouveau, tout comme John qui prit une grosse inspiration. Finch ouvrit les yeux, désormais protégé de l'eau grâce au masque et pu reprendre une respiration correcte, John lui tenant sa se passait au ralenti sous l'eau. John chercha à croiser le regard de l'une des deux personnes en combinaison. Ayant retrouvé ses reflexes après cette chute violente, il reconnu Durban. Il tourna la tête et vit que l'autre personne n'était que Harper.

Harper coupa la ceinture de Root puis celle de Shaw. Durban se chargea de celles de Finch et de John. Root et Shaw s'extirpèrent par la fenêtre. John cassa la vitre de son côté et quitta le véhicule. Il rejoignit Durban de l'autre côté et tenta d'ouvrir la portière. Mais la voiture était un peu enlisée dans la vase et par conséquent il n'était plus possible de l'ouvrir, surtout après les nombreux coups qu'elle avait encaissés lors des tonneaux. John sentait qu'il avait des douleurs musculaires et ne douta pas qu'il devait en être de même pour les filles en les voyant grimacer derrières leurs masques. Durban tenta d'extirper Finch mais celui-ci le repoussa violement. John perçut la douleur sur son visage. Il fit signe à Durban que c'était une mauvaise idée et lui mima de casser le pare-brise.

L'homme approuva et put le casser avec une pierre. Reese tira sur le pare brise et le tira pour le mettre de côté. A deux, ils tirèrent l'informaticien de là, en prenant soin de ne pas rompre le tuyau qui lui permettait de respirer et de rester en vie. A ce moment là John s'aperçut de la coupure derrière l'oreille de Finch. A cause de l'eau, il ne pouvait pas l'inspecter mais au moins Finch était conscient. Durban et Harper leurs firent signe de les suivre et de ne surtout pas remonter à la surface. Ils durent nager longtemps sous l'eau, Root et Reese aidèrent Finch à avancer. Ils finirent par arriver dans un tunnel d'eau étroit mais éclairé. Puis ils virent une lueur venant du haut. Harper et Durban remontèrent et ils suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à la surface de l'eau et furent surpris de se retrouver dans un genre de bunker, aux murs gris.

Epuisés, ils se firent tirer par le tissu de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver en dehors de l'eau. Etalés au sol, débarrassés de leurs masques, tentant de se réhabituer à l'environnement. Harper et Durban avaient retirés leurs masques et les capuches de leurs combinaisons.

 _-Tu devrais appeler le médecin._ Fit Harper.

- _J'y vais._ Répondit Durban, qui disparu dans un couloir, laissant des traces de pas mouillés derrière lui.

Un rire nerveux s'éleva. Shaw se tourna vers Root, qui était à l'origine de ce rire. La hackeuse sembla sentir son regard puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- _Purée et nous sommes en vie._ Souffla-t-elle.

- _Ta copine est folle quand même._ Remarqua Shaw.

Reese et Finch, qui étaient un peu plus loin, ne firent pas attention à elles. Reese, en position fœtale, observait son patron avec un œil critique. Finch remua un peu et tâtonna de la main, à la recherche de quelque chose. John posa sa main sur la sienne et fut étonné de voir que son patron la serrait en retour. Etait-ce lui que Finch cherchait ? Harold ferma les yeux et grimaça.

- _Harold… Vous allez … bien ?_ Demanda John, fatigué.

- _C'était … trop … rude…_

John vit que le saignement derrière l'oreille de Finch avait reprit et le questionna :

- _Vous avez mal à la tête ?_

 _-Un peu._

Des claquements de talons se firent entendre et une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux bruns, apparu. John leva les yeux vers elle et la reconnu : Megan Tillman. Finch relâcha la main de John.

- _Megan ?_ Fit John, confus.

Finch n'eut même pas la force de pivoter la tête. Megan analysa rapidement du regard les quatre amis au sol. Elle soupira et questionna d'abord les filles sur d'éventuelles douleurs. Root et Shaw ne trouvèrent rien à dire et elle passa ensuite à Finch. Lorsqu'elle vit la coupure qui saignait, elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Ce n'est pas très profond mais c'est à surveiller._

Puis elle passa à John.

 _-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour._ Fit-elle, passant ses mains sur le visage de l'agent, inspectant les fines coupures.

- _Le monde est petit Megan._ Sourit John.

- _Bon vous n'avez que des blessures superficielles mais je vais tous vous soigner. Vous vous sentez capables de vous lever ?_ Demanda-t-elle à tout le monde.

Root et Shaw se relevèrent en vacillant un peu. Reese se mit debout mais ressenti quelques légers vertiges. Finch ne bougea pas.

- _Eh bien ?_ Fit Tillman.

Finch lui lança un regard perdu. Avec l'aide de John, elle redressa l'informaticien pour le faire asseoir.

- _Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez une fusion osseuse ?_

 _-Vos souvenirs sont intacts Mlle Tillman._

La médecin sourit et l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Finch tremblait de froid, comme tout le monde maintenant.

- _Avant les soins je pense qu'il vous faut une douche chaude à tous. Je vous y emmène. Nous avons déjà préparés des vêtements pour vous._ Annonça-t-elle, d'un ton professionnel.

Elle les dirigea dans le couloir éclairé pour les mener vers des vestiaires. Les filles allèrent dans celles de gauche et les garçons dans celles de droite. Finch plissa les yeux et fut surpris de trouver quelque chose de très moderne et récent. Les grands lavabos étaient équipés de robinets qui pouvaient détecter la présence humaine, le carrelage était d'une belle couleur, les lumières également et le large banc devant les quatre grandes cabines de douches. Les portes des cabines n'étaient pas transparentes pour le plus grand soulagement de Finch qui craignait de devoir affronter la nudité de son agent. Mais John prit les devants et lui proposa de se laver en premier et ajoutant qu'il lui passerait les vêtements propres au dessus de la porte de la cabine lorsqu'il serait séché. Finch se demanda jusque où allait la clairvoyance de John, comment avait-il pu deviner aussi facilement ? Ils se douchèrent puis se firent conduire vers une autre salle où Megan les inspecta un par un, leur donnant un verre avec un produit dilué afin d'éviter les douleurs musculaires qui risquaient d'apparaître. Par expérience, la médecin savait que ce genre d'accident n'était jamais sans conséquence. Le produit fit effet car tout le monde se sentit fatigué. Elle les guida ensuite vers une autre pièce afin qu'ils puissent s'y reposer.

Une paire d'yeux suivait les mouvements des quatre amis loin de là. Si cet endroit était tenu secret et invisible aux yeux de Samaritain, de l'état et du gouvernement, elle était capable de s'infiltrer dans le réseau et utiliser les diverses caméras de sécurité qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs, la salle de repos, la salle de soin et d'autres pièces. La Machine était soulagée. Tout le monde avait survécu comme elle l'avait prédit et elle en était fière. Elle décida alors de lancer son plan de secours, estimant qu'il était plus que temps de commencer. Elle entendit des voix et se concentra sur elles.

- _Patron, nous supposons qu'ils ont plongés dans l'eau._

 _-Vous croyez qu'ils sont vivants ?_ Fit un deuxième.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- _Selon Samaritain, ils s'en sont sortis vivants._

 _\- Excusez-moi Mr Greer mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?_

 _-Parce que Samaritain ne se trompe jamais dans ses calculs._

 _-_ _Comment ont ils_ _pu être invisibles jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?_ Questionna un autre homme.

La machine accéda à une caméra et pu observer la scène. Les hommes étaient réunis dans une salle équipée d'ordinateurs qui affichaient des informations, telles que les nouvelles, les bourses, les accidents, les évolutions des guerres, et des lignes de codes. Greer était de dos, deux autres hommes étaient debout. Entre eux, il y avait une table où était disposé un téléphone portable allumé. Les trois hommes qui avaient poursuivis l'équipe de la Machine communiquaient par ce biais.

- _Parce qu'ils ont une alliée._ Répondit le vieil homme. _Elle est parvenue à les dissimuler jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

- _Vous parlez de l'ennemi de Samaritain ?_ Supposa un homme.

- _Exactement._

 _-Que devons nous faire ?_

 _-Rien pour le moment._

 _-Et vous patron ?_

 _-Je les surveille. Je les retrouverais quoi qu'il arrive._ Affirma Greer avec un petit ton prétentieux.

 _A suivre..._


	5. Contrôle

**Oups nous sommes déjà jeudi soir ?! Je ne vois pas le temps passer du tout ! Je sens que je prends un petit retard dans mon "avance" de l'écriture ! Si seulement les journées pouvaient durer plus longtemps...(Bien sûr en respectant les 7heures de travail hein... on n'est pas des machines !)**

 **Je remercie les fidèles qui m'ont gentiment laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre et j'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre ... ne vous stressera pas de trop hihi !**

 **Merci à Mlle Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Contrôle.**

- _Alors dis moi mon cher, sont-ils vivants ou morts ?_

 _-Vivants._

 _-Peux-tu me montrer les preuves ?_

L'écran blanc laissa place à plusieurs images satellites du lieu de l'accident. Greer aperçu la falaise où les membres de l'équipe de la machine avaient chutés. L'image s'agrandit et le curseur s'avança trois minutes après la disparition de la voiture sous l'eau. Plusieurs encadrés apparurent, mettant en valeur les bulles à la surface.

- _Es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils_ _avaient prévus_ _ce coup ?_

 _-« Non »._

 _-Alors on les a aidés ?_

 _-« Fort probable »._

Greer, debout face aux écrans, impeccablement vêtu de son costume noir sur mesure, les mains dans le dos, était ravi.

- _Alors nous n'en avons pas terminé avec eux._

 _« Non. »_

 _-Sais-tu où ils sont ?_ Demanda-t-il en haussa un sourcil.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Samaritain répondit :

-« _Non. »_

 _-Tu crois qu'ils sont sortis de l'eau ?_

 _-« Impossible de vérifier. Végétation dense autour »._

 _-Je vois._ Admit le vieil homme. _Et si nous organisons une battue ?_

 _-« Non. Perte de temps. »_

 _-Ah ?_

 _-« Oui. Ils se montreront un jour. Je les verrais de suite. »_

 _-En es-tu sûr ?_

 _-« Comment pouvez-vous remettre mes capacités en question ? »_

 _-Je ne les remets pas_ _en question._ _Je crains seulement qu'ils n'aient été plus intelligents._

 _-« Nous verrons cela »._

 _-L'avenir nous le dira._

 _Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un lieu tenu secret_

Des talons et des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs neutres de ce bâtiment enfoui sous terre. Les deux agents surentraînés de la machine se dirigeaient vers le bureau central. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de toquer. De nombreux écrans se trouvaient dans cette pièces, certains plus grand que d'autres, certains très petits. Des serveurs tournaient dans un coin et des générateurs aussi. L'homme au milieu de la pièce, derrière son bureau, se tourna lorsque les deux agents entrèrent.

- _Harper, Durban._

 _-Pierce._ Firent les deux en chœurs.

Megan Tillman était quant à elle aux côtés de Pierce. Visiblement ils avaient été interrompus dans leur discussion.

- _Vous avez fait du bon boulot les amis. Grâce à vous, ils vont pouvoir continuer._ Fit Logan.

- _Ils vont bien ?_ Questionna Durban.

- _Megan._ Fit Logan avec une petite révérence.

- _Ils s'en sortent bien. Ils auront des courbatures au réveil_ _mais c'est_ _tout à fait compréhensible. Cependant je surveillerais leurs états._

 _-Vous pensez qu'ils seraient aptes à reprendre la mission dans l'immédiat ?_ Fit Harper.

- _C'est ce que je ne sais pas. Nous devons attendre qu'ils soient reposés pour répondre à cette question._ Le regard de Megan se porta sur l'écran où elle pouvait voir les quatre amis dans la salle de repos, qui ressemblait fort à un dortoir au vu de la disposition des lits. Il y en avait dix en tout, une lignée de 5 lits de chaque côté. Il y avait un espace entre chaque lit et une petite table de nuit pour y disposer des effets. D'un côté, Finch et Reese était allongés, endormis. De l'autre côté, les filles avaient rapprochés deux lits pour n'en former qu'un seul et étaient étroitement enlacées.

- _Je suis retournée à la voiture comme tu m'as dis Pierce._ Fit Harper. _J'ai ramené ça._ Elle tendit une petite valise noire.

- _Bravo. Ce serait dommage qu'ils ne l'aient plus._

 _-Le virus est dedans ?_ Questionna Durban.

- _Oui._ Affirma Logan. Il déverrouilla les attaches de la valise et l'ouvrit. _Elle est très étanche, il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'eau._

 _-La machine sait guider tout le monde._ Remarqua Harper.

Pierce referma la valise et la plaça dans un coffre, qu'il ferma. Un grésillement se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers l'écran dont l'image se brouillait. Un écran noir se fit avant qu'un flash info n'apparaisse. Une présentatrice commença à parler mais tout le monde remarqua l'incendie derrière elle, au milieu de la route. Sur un autre écran apparurent des relevés. Durban s'approcha et lu l'heure du flash info : 15h45. Il consulta sa montre, il était en réalité 18h30. Les autres avaient également remarqué ce détail et des infos de dossiers dentaires apparurent sur l'écran à gauche. Megan se rapprocha, intriguée.

- _Oh !_

Quatre photos apparurent: Harold Finch, John Reese, Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves. Sur leurs dossiers, un énorme tampon avait été rajouté : _Deceased._

Pierce pouffa.

- _Alors là elle est forte la machine._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Questionna Durban, perplexe.

- _Nos chers amis ont eu une mission délicate. Ils devaient placer des corps de personnes décédées dans cette voiture et laisser la machine faire le reste._

 _-La machine les a fait passer pour eux ?_ Fit Harper.

- _Exactement._ S'exclama Pierce.

- _Ils sont morts aux yeux de l'état._ Murmura Megan. _Mais en réalité ils sont là._

 _-Je vais vous dire un truc Megan._ Logan s'approcha et se pencha sur elle. _Ils étaient déjà « morts » lorsque vous les avez connus._

 _-Quoi ?! Ils avaient des fausses identités ?_

 _-Vous comprenez vite !_ Rayonna Pierce.

- _Disons que depuis mon transfert ici, je dois m'adapter à vous tous._

 _-Vous regrettez votre transfert ?_ Questionna Logan.

- _Ca manque de mouvement mais … je ne regrette pas. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité au Général._

Pierce afficha un large sourire, ravi. Un gémissement étouffé parvint aux oreilles des personnes présentes et Megan se tourna vers l'écran de la salle de repos. Elle vit l'informaticien remuer et décida d'aller le voir, laissant les trois autres personnes seules. Elle entra doucement dans le dortoir plongé dans une semi pénombre. Quelques néons éclairaient mais très peu, ce qui n'empêchait pas de dormir. Megan avança doucement vers le lit de Finch et l'appela doucement par son prénom.

- _Harold ?_

Finch ouvrit les yeux, les dents serrées, sa main frottant sa hanche.

- _Vous avez mal ?_

Finch répondit seulement par un long soupir. Megan le comprit.

- _Je reviens._

Finch l'observa partir et souffla longuement. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres personnes autour de lui. Il s'était aperçu que les filles avaient bougé les lits. Et il n'en était pas gêné, il savait comment était la relation entre les deux femmes. Tant qu'elles n'avaient pas de démonstrations gênantes devant lui, il ne disait rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et distingua la silhouette de John endormi sur le dos, la couverture à peine remontée. Megan revint et lui chuchota :

- _J'ai un patch qui va diffuser de la chaleur pour relaxer vos muscles._

 _-Je ne … connais pas…_

 _-Ce sera une première._ Elle repoussa la couverture et remonta le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Finch rougit mais se laissa faire. Il du toutefois bouger et se soulever pour que Mégan puisse passer une partie du patch dans son dos, ce qui lui arracha un long gémissement.

- _Ca s'apaisera dans quelques minutes normalement._ Confia Megan, rassurante. _Je vais vérifier vos constantes._ Elle prit le poignet de Finch et tâta pour trouver son pouls. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle commença à vérifier. Mais un mouvement capta l'attention de la médecin, qui tourna la tête vers John, qui se redressait, en alerte. Elle lâcha le poignet de Finch et se rendit assez rapidement à ses côtés alors qu'il plongeait son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de John. Reese sursauta violemment, s'emparant du poignet de la jeune médecin, le regard perçant, essoufflé. Megan, nullement impressionnée, prit la parole à voix basse, sous les yeux effarés de Finch qui craignait que son agent ne lui fasse du mal :

- _John, c'est moi Megan. Vous êtes en sécurité._

Ces simples mots semblèrent avoir un effet sur John, qui progressivement relâcha la médecin et dont le regard changea.

- _Megan… je suis désolé._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Juste un mauvais rêve._ Reese se frotta le visage. _Que faites-vous là ?_

 _-Je suis venue pour Harold._

Par instinct, John tourna la tête vers Finch. Malgré la très faible luminosité, il parvint à déceler quelques signes de douleurs sur le visage de Finch, qui pourtant faisait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les yeux de l'agent glissèrent vers le sachet ouvert déposé sur la table de nuit.

- _Je vois._ Emit John.

- _Vous n'avez pas mal ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-John._ Gronda-t-elle doucement, lui lançant un regard sévère.

Reese baissa la tête, comme un gamin prit en faute. La voix de Finch parvint à ses oreilles.

- _Dites lui John… Cela ne vous rendra pas plus faible…_

John tiqua, se mordit les lèvres mais il finit par répondre.

- _Un peu aux … cuisses. Mais c'est le volant le responsable._

Megan sourit.

- _J'ai déjà vérifié, vous n'avez rien de cassé. En revanche, vous aurez des bleus._

John sourit à son tour puis repoussa la couverture pour basculer ses jambes. Megan lui lança un regard interrogatif. Reese chuchota et Megan mima avec ses mains pour lui répondre. John la remercia et quitta le dortoir. Megan revint vers Finch et recommença ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- _Vos taux sont biens._

Finch acquiesça doucement.

- _Reposez-vous, vous en avez encore besoin._

Megan le laissa et Finch replongea dans un long sommeil. Lorsque John revint, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, les yeux rivés sur ce corps allongé, il repensa à ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient faillis mourir, noyés. Même s'ils étaient tous là, John avait la désagréable sensation que la faucheuse planait au dessus d'eux, comme un esprit invisible mais capable de bondir et de faire des dégâts en quelques secondes. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se leva prudemment. Il se pencha sur l'informaticien et replaça une mèche de cheveu. Si le contact fut bref, John apprécia la douceur des cheveux de Finch, si doux, si souples. Ne voulant pas trop s'aventurer, il retourna dans son lit et se recoucha, sans se douter que son geste avait été vu par quatre personnes, voire cinq si on comptait la Machine…

La soirée et la nuit s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Au petit matin, vers 7h45, Finch ouvrit un œil, un peu désorienté. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que tous les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se frotta les yeux. Ah oui, il n'avait même plus de lunettes, comment allait-il faire pour voir clair ? Il en avait besoin. Il pivota la tête mais réalisa que sa nuque était raide. Sans doute la chute d'hier. Lorsque la voiture était entrée en contact avec la surface de l'eau, son corps avait été secoué et malgré l'airbag qui s'était déclenché, il n'avait pas été ménagé.

Malgré tout, il distingua les contours d'une forme dans le lit à sa gauche et reconnu les cheveux gris de son agent malgré sa vue troublée. Il soupira puis se redressa doucement. Il distingua en face de lui, deux lits rapprochés et se douta que ce n'était que les filles. Il bascula ses jambes par-dessus le lit et fronça les sourcils. Il souleva une partie de son haut et tira sur le patch qui le gênait à présent. Il se leva doucement et testa son équilibre. Il cligna des yeux pendant de longues secondes, se sentant étourdi mais cela ne dura pas. Il se rapprocha de la porte pour quitter la pièce et fut étonné d'y voir une petite étagère avec un panier en osier, peut être de couleur blanche. Il inspecta le contenu et en sorti une boîte. Troublé d'y voir le prénom de Root inscrit, il chercha mieux et trouva une boîte à son prénom. Il la prit avec lui et quitta la chambre, pieds nus. Dans le couloir éclairé, il ouvrit la petite boîte et vit une oreillette. La Machine. Il mit l'oreillette en place et glissa la boîte dans la poche du pantalon de survêtement qu'il portait. Il s'avança un peu dans le couloir et se rapprocha de deux portes. Il distingua les logos dessus et soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il avait retrouvé les vestiaires de la veille. Il s'y rendit.

John émergea et se redressa subitement. Il souffla mais réalisa que Finch n'était pas dans son lit.

- _Harold ?_

L'agent ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, ce qui réveilla les filles.

- _John ? Tu parles tout seul ?_ Se moqua la hackeuse qui plissait des yeux alors que Sameen s'écartait brusquement d'elle.

- _Non, Finch n'est pas là ?_

Root jeta un œil critique vers le lit vide, dont les draps étaient froissés. Puis son regard fut attiré par une petite diode rouge qui clignotait. Elle sourit.

- _Apparemment, il discute avec la machine._

 _-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?_ Questionna Sameen, boudeuse.

- _La machine vient de me le dire en morse._

John secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. Les filles en firent autant, faisant quelques étirements.

- _Ouch._ Fit Root.

- _Je crois que tout le monde aura mal aujourd'hui._ Râla la tueuse. John fit la grimace aussi.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ce panier là bas ?_ Questionna la hackeuse.

John alla voir et répondit :

- _Des oreillettes, pour nous._

 _-_ _Vachement utile_ _. Surtout que les autres sont noyées !_ Remarqua Shaw. Root s'empara de sa boîte et mit la sienne à son oreille, les deux autres l'imitèrent.

-« _Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre cascade ? »_

 _-Un peu rude._ Commenta Shaw.

- _Violente._ Fit John.

- _Ca aurait pu nous tuer._ Dit la hackeuse. _Mais comme d'habitude, tu avais tout calculé ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Ou est Finch ?_

 _-« Je lui parle, ne vous en faites pas. »_

 _-De quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _-« De l'avenir »._

Reese haussa un sourcil. Root sourit.

- _Je suppose que tu ne nous en diras pas plus. Puisque tu as l'air de savoir où nous sommes, tu pourrais peut être nous guider ?_

 _-« Bien sûr »._

Ils suivirent les instructions de la machine et se retrouvèrent à la cuisine. Megan et Pierce étaient dans la pièce et ils les accueillirent.

- _Ah les amis ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Ca pourrait aller mieux._ Jugea Root.

- _Mais nous sommes là alors c'est suffisant._ Fit John, qui ne manqua pas de chercher son patron du regard, inquiet de ne pas le voir.

- _Café ?_ Proposa Megan.

Tout le monde accepta et ils s'installèrent. Ils eurent droit à quelques croissants et pains au chocolat tout droit sortis du four.

- _Harold n'est pas avec vous ?_ Questionna Megan.

- _J'ai des lunettes pour lui. La patronne m'a dit ce modèle là._

Logan brandit une paire de lunettes neuves, exactement la copie conforme de celles que Finch avait perdues.

- _Je ne sais pas où il est._ Affirma John, nerveux.

L'écran au mur s'alluma et montra des images de surveillance. John reconnu le couloir et vit Finch entrer dans une pièce. Puis la vidéo s'accéléra, montrant que Finch n'avait pas quitté cette pièce depuis qu'il y était entré.

- _Je vais voir._ Fit John en se levant. Au passage il prit les lunettes et se rendit aux vestiaires. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son patron dans cette posture. Finch était de dos, assit par terre, les jambes repliées sous lui, les mains cramponnées sur ses cuisses, légèrement penché en avant. Interpellé, John s'avança vers lui, déposant au passage les lunettes sur le lavabo. Il se mit au niveau de son patron et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux clos, tremblant. Ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. John voulu parler mais à travers deux inspirations de Finch, il capta une faible voix mécanique. Il s'aperçut que Finch portait son oreillette et que la machine devait encore lui parler. L'informaticien ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et était concentré sur ce que la machine lui disait. Reese prit la décision de rester auprès de lui, trouvant son comportement suspect.

- _Non… Non …_ Marmonna Finch.

John fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien lui dire la machine pour tourmenter ainsi son patron ?

- _Il a vraiment fait ça ? …_

Finch gémit et serra les dents. John mit un bras devant lui au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre. Quelques secondes après, Finch reprit la parole.

- _As-tu encore beaucoup à me raconter ?_

Cette fois-ci John capta la réponse de la machine :

-« _Non. J'espère que cela vous aidera dans votre décision. »_

Quelle décision ? Mais Reese n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, il croisa le regard de son patron. Finch s'agita, bondissant de surprise en voyant son agent et retomba sur son postérieur.

- _Mr Reese ! Que faites…_

 _-Finch tout va bien ?_

L'informaticien resta muet et baissa le regard. John s'approcha davantage de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- _Harold ?_

 _-La machine m'a parlé._

 _-Que vous_ _a t-elle_ _dit ?_

Finch fuyait le regard de Reese et bascula légèrement sur le côté, pour se relever. John anticipa et prit son bras pour l'aider à se redresser.

- _Finch ?_

Le plus âgé soupira.

- _Elle m'a parlé des … « exploits » de Samaritain._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui. Je veux savoir ce qui vous a contrarié !_

Finch lui lança un regard surpris mais déglutit en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de John.

- _Vous allez vous fâcher._

John soupira.

- _Finch … Nous sommes en guerre. Si je me fâche, j'aurais encore plus de_ _motivation à le_ _battre, même si je n'en ai jamais manqué._

Finch sut qu'il était sérieux. John le vit hésiter et regarder ailleurs quelques secondes. John fronça les sourcils puis se rappela.

- _Finch, vous avez besoin de vos lunettes ?_

 _-Mais je croyais les avoir perdues ?_

 _-Pierce en a une autre paire._ John la prit et la lui donna. Finch déplia les branches et les mit.

- _Oh c'est mieux._ Approuva Finch, un peu soulagé de retrouver la vue. John lui sourit.

- _Alors ? Vous voulez me dire un peu ?_ Tenta John avec un petit sourire en coin. Finch leva les yeux au ciel devant la tentative de John et ce sourire si craquant, sourire auquel il avait bien du mal à résister parfois.

- _Oui._

Finch prit appui sur les lavabos et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- _La Machine m'a rappelé combien Samaritain avait de mauvaises intentions. Parce que j'avais oublié cela. Mais maintenant que j'ai connaissance d'autres éléments, je ne peux pas l'oublier._

 _-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?_

 _-Que d'autres personnes sont mortes. Des personnes que nous avons connues._

 _-Qui ?_ Demanda Reese, méfiant.

- _Certains de nos numéros mais aussi certaines connaissances…_

 _-Harold, dites-moi._

 _-Contrôle a été tué par un agent, Beth est morte d'un_ _empoisonnement_ _, Zoé … est décédée suite à un accident_ _de la_ _circulation, Mr Trask a été retrouvé par la mafia et ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance, Mlle Angelis, notre journaliste curieuse également car elle a trouvé le message crypté._

John inspira violemment. Il n'avait pas oublié ces numéros.

- _Samaritain les a fait tuer._

 _-Oui Mr Reese…_ Marmonna Finch à voix basse. _Mais il a fait pire._

 _-Que voulez vous dire ?_

 _-Samaritain traque toutes les personnes avec qui nous avons été en contact._

 _-Alors tout le monde est en danger._

 _-Oui John. Personne n'est en sécurité. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _-Si nous n'agissons pas…_

 _-Nous le ferons John. Même si nous devons perdre la Machine._

-« _Y a une chance que je m'en sorte mais il faudra voir »._

 _-Nous verrons._ Affirma Finch.

- _Vous êtes prêt à la sacrifier ?_

 _-Avons-nous le choix ?_ Demanda Finch en retour.

L'absence de réponse de la part de l'agent fut suffisante pour l'informaticien.

- _La machine me dit que Samaritain continue à nous chercher, à fouiller notre passé également._

 _-A quoi_ _ça va_ _lui servir maintenant ?_

 _-Je l'ignore Mr Reese, si seulement j'avais la réponse._

John soupira et posa les mains sur le plan de travail des lavabos, à côté de Finch, baissant la tête.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?_

Le ton inquiet de Finch interpella John qui se redressa pour mieux l'écouter.

- _Dites Harold._

Finch pinça les lèvres et murmura tout bas :

- _Je crois que c'est la première fois que … j'ai aussi peur._

Cet aveu fit frissonner l'agent qui ne sut pas quoi lui répondre dans un premier temps.

- _Nous avons failli mourir hier._ Continua Finch sur une voix triste.

- _Harold. Non nous ne sommes pas morts. Nous sommes ensemble._

Finch tourna le visage vers lui, les yeux un peu rougis du au fait qu'il retenait ses larmes de tristesse.

- _Jusqu'à quand_ _serons nous ensemble ?_

 _-Harold, nous avons déjà parlé de ça._

 _-Je sais, mais … je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que …_

 _-Que Samaritain parviendra à nous séparer un jour ?_

 _-J'ai comme une intuition John._

 _-Nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Nous sommes soudés._ Affirma John.

Finch lui fit un sourire timide. Mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. John rit doucement.

- _Il faut manger Harold ! Cela vous donne faim de discuter !_ Se moqua John, en posant un doigt sur le ventre de Finch.

- _John !_ S'offusqua faussement Finch.

- _Il y a des croissants, enfin si les filles n'ont pas tout mangé !_ Rajouta John.

- _Vous voulez me tenter ?_

John acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils purent petit déjeuner. Megan leur posa des questions afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Logan avait posé les pieds au bord de la table, affalé au fond de son fauteuil, lançant une boulette de papier au dessus de lui, s'en servant comme d'une balle. Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, Pierce leur annonça ce que la machine lui avait apprit ce matin, avec des preuves.

- _C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait qu'on tombe dans l'eau !_ Clama Root. _Je savais qu'elle avait une bonne raison !_

 _-Elle nous a couverts. C'est malin._ Fit Shaw.

- _Donc nous sommes en sécurité ?_

 _-Non John, il faut que nous fassions attention, tout de même, mais Samaritain sera moins concentré._ Expliqua Finch.

 _-Seulement si Samaritain croit_ _en notre_ _mort._ Glissa Reese.

- _A vérifier._ Fit Root. _Mais nous ne tenterons pas le diable si on veut s'en sortir._

 _-Ah et Harold, j'ai envoyé Harper récupérer la valise pour vous. Vous êtes chanceux, le disque est intact._ Lança Pierce.

- _Merci. Qu'avez-vous fait de la valise ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _En sécurité._

 _-D'accord. Mais nous allons devoir la récupérer pour passer à la suite de la mission._ Affirma Finch, déterminé.

- _Oui, il faut qu'on trouve ce gars qui a le programme qu'il faut …_ Fit Root en écarquillant les yeux exagérément.

- _Pas de souci, la Machine m'a donné une adresse pour vous les gars._ Logan écarta ses pieds de la table et plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon puis fit valser un morceau de papier sur la table. Shaw le rattrapa et le montra à Finch qui était face à elle. _Vous n'aurez pas de souci avec lui. Il a beau avoir un système de sécurité et un coffre fort blindé d'armes, vous ne craignez rien._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Fit Finch en haussant un sourcil. Il prit le papier et le garda. Il reporta son regard sur ses amis. _Je me dois de vous demander si vous êtes … partants._

Le sourire de Shaw s'accentua. Root également et John approuva. Finch pouvait compter sur eux, il n'en doutait pas. Ils partirent se préparer, enfilant de nouveau vêtements taillés pour eux, exactement ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter. Durban et Harper amenèrent des sacs de sport où se trouvaient des vêtements de rechange et un autre sac d'armes. Durban échangea longuement avec Reese et Shaw quant au contenu de ce sac supplémentaire. Harper en profita pour taquiner Finch.

- _Je suppose que vous avez planqué la bague là où vous m'avez retenue ? Votre appartement non décoré ?_

 _-Certainement pas Mlle Harper._

 _-Flûte. Je continuerai._

 _-Essayez._

 _-Si j'en ai marre je peux vous demander ?_

 _-Qui vous dit que je vous le dirais ?_

 _-On ne sait jamais._

Finch lui sourit. Durban les accompagna vers une autre pièce à l'autre côté de cet endroit secret. Logan les y attendait avec Megan.

- _Vous partez déjà ?_ Demanda Megan.

- _Nous devons avancer._ Lui répondit Finch. _Mais je vous remercie pour votre aide Mlle Tillman._

 _-Je vous en prie. Je vous le dois bien._

 _-Vous voulez savoir comment quitter cet endroit ?_ Questionna Logan.

Finch acquiesça.

- _A deux kilomètres d'ici, il y a un parking, dissimulé. Nous nous y rendons grâce à ces hoverboards._ Désigna Logan, d'une main.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Fit Harold, perplexe devant cette technologie qu'il ne connaissait pas particulièrement.

- _C'est un moyen de déplacement. Je vous montre._

Logan alluma l'un deux et grimpa souplement dessus.

- _Ce sont vos pieds qui guident et votre poids aussi. Si vous vous penchez un peu en avant_ _vous avancez,_ _sinon en arrière vous reculez. En vous penchant à droite, vous tournerez à droit, pareil pour la gauche._ Expliqua-t-il, tout en leur montrant. Finch ravala sa salive.

- _Savez vous que je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de déplacement ?_

 _-Oh mais y a pas de souci pour vous ! Y a moyen !_

Finch haussa un sourcil tandis que Shaw, curieuse, se rapprochait d'un hoverboard pour mieux l'inspecter. Logan ouvrit un placard et en sorti un objet en plastique encombrant, qu'il plaça sur la petite machine à deux roues. Il s'assit dessus et grâce à une manette, il avança.

- _C'est mieux pour vous ?_ Questionna Logan.

- _Cela peut aller._ Affirma Finch, qui n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

- _Ca fait combien de temps que ça existe ?_ Questionna Shaw.

- _Ca a été crée le 25 juin 2015. Il y a eu plusieurs prototypes mais la Machine à_ _vu tout_ _le potentiel là dedans et elle a voulu que je l'aide à construire un meilleur prototype._

 _-Ca fait 4 mois que cela existe ?_ Fit Finch.

- _Oui Harold !_ Approuva Logan. _Cependant ce n'est pas commercialisé. Ma version est performante, dans la mesure où vous pouvez parcourir 5 kilomètres avec. Son autonomie est hors norme, vous pouvez faire un aller retour du chemin que vous allez emprunter sans recharger la batterie._

 _-La machine vous a donné des indications ?_

 _-Pas seulement. Elle m'a conseillé sur des pièces particulières, ce qui a grandement augmenté la puissance_ _de ces_ _appareils._

 _-A combien_ _peuvent- ils rouler_ _?_

 _-20 km/h._

 _-Donc nous mettrons six minutes pour faire le trajet jusqu'au parking._

 _-Minimum._ Remarqua Logan. _Vous n'êtes pas habitués à les utiliser, vous mettrez plutôt dix minutes. Vous devriez partir maintenant si vous voulez agir la nuit._

 _-_ _Il n'est_ _que 9h17._ Remarqua Megan.

Logan se tourna vers elle.

- _Oui mais il faut_ _qu'ils puissent_ _faire une reconnaissance du terrain._

Tillman pencha la tête, convaincue. Finch jeta un regard critique à l'appareil de transport. Root et Shaw étaient montées dessus et tentaient de garder leurs équilibres, testant. John pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de Finch.

- _Ca ira Harold ?_ Murmura-t-il.

Finch sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son agent venir vers lui.

- _Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix._ Admit-il.

Reese lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant et aida Finch à s'asseoir sur l'engin. Logan se manifesta et donna une valise à Finch, qui la reconnu. Il l'ouvrit et vit que le disque était intact.

- _Merci Mr Pierce._

Pierce et Tillman leur donnèrent les dernières recommandations puis ils partirent ensemble vers le parking.

- _C'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent aux informations?_ Demanda Gabriel, assit sur le rebord de la table.

Greer se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Les deux patrons étaient réunis dans une petite pièce, uniquement meublée d'une table, de deux chaises et d'un écran plat fixé sur l'un des quatre murs sombres. La pièce était éclairée par une vieille lampe. Le visage du petite Gabriel était à peine éclairé contrairement à celui de Greer.

- _Samaritain semble croire qu'ils sont morts._

 _-Emettre des hypothèses nous met en danger. Nous devons être sûrs._

L'écran s'anima et Samaritain entra dans l'échange des deux hommes.

-« _Les dossiers dentaires indiquent ces personnes. »_ Avec les photos d'identité de Finch, Reese, Root et Shaw.

- _C'est possible que ces dossiers soient trafiqués ?_ Questionna Gabriel.

- _« C'est peu probable. »_

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

« _D'après les images. Les corps ressemblaient à eux. »_

 _-Et s'ils ont trouvés des sosies ?_ Supposa Gabriel.

-« _Cela impliquerai une recherche approfondie. »_

 _-Vous pensez qu'ils sont capables de faire ça ?_ Rajouta Greer à l'intention de Gabriel.

Le gamin pivota la tête vers son collègue. Docilement il descendit de la table et se rapprocha du vieil homme. Le gamin avait beau être plus jeune, plus petit que lui, il était toujours impressionné par sa façon de se comporter. Gabriel, s'il n'avait que dix ans, était un gamin plein de ressources, à l'intelligence décuplée. Il connaissait et maîtrisait énormément de sujets qu'un autre gamin de son âge aurait été incapable de gérer.

- _Ils sont capables de tout._ Affirma Gabriel. _Je ne crois pas à leur mort._

 _-Même si Samaritain le_ _confirme ?_

 _-Oui. Je suis certain qu'ils ont trouvé une façon de détourner notre attention._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous nous conseillez de faire ?_

Le petit prit un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre :

- _Nous attendre à une riposte. Soyez sûr qu'ils vont sortir de l'ombre un de ces jours._

Sur ce Gabriel, passablement furieux, sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Greer seul. Le vieil homme se tourna vers l'écran.

- _Tu penses qu'il_ _a raison ?_

 _-« Nous vérifions »._

 _-Je compte sur toi. Et ne les laisses pas prendre le dessus sur nous._

 _-« Je ferais mon possible. »_

 _-N'oubliez pas que la Machine est plus faible que vous._

 _-« Non. »_

Greer haussa un sourcil.

-« _La machine est libre. »_

 _-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?_

 _-« Parce qu'elle est omniprésente »._

 _-Alors si elle l'est, pourquoi ne parviens tu pas à les trouver ?_

 _-« Elle est partout »._

 _-Sur le réseau électrique ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Nous l'avions pourtant traquée._

 _-« Oui. Mais elle a pu être sauvée. Harold Finch a ordonné qu'elle soit libre »._

 _-Il en a donné l'ordre ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Intéressant._ Affirma Greer. _Il n'était pas disposé à l'idée d'un système ouvert._

 _-« Tout le monde change »._

Curieusement Greer n'était pas convaincu. Il savait ô combien Finch refusait l'idée d'un système ouvert. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui avant que Vigilance ne les kidnappe tous les deux. Finch s'était montré déterminé mais aussi inquiet à la perspective de la mise en ligne de Samaritain, qui lui était un système ouvert.

- _Préviens-moi si tu vois quelque chose._

 _-« Comme si c'était déjà fait. »_

Après quelques heures de route, toute l'équipe était réunie dans l'état de San José. Ils étaient arrivés vers 15h chez l'homme mais ils n'étaient pas rentrés immédiatement. Ils préféraient agir dans la nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins aux alentours. Ils avaient fait un repérage rapide et la machine leur avait dit qu'elle les aiderait. Ils avaient dînés non loin de là, sans craindre l'intervention des agents de Samaritain grâce à leurs nouvelles couvertures qui avaient prises effet dès que l'accident s'était produit. Cependant ils faisaient attention. La prudence était toujours de mise dans leur situation. Maintenant, Root et Shaw étaient tapies derrières les buissons, armées. Leurs oreillettes en place, elles suivaient ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. John avait crocheté une porte fenêtre et la Machine avait désactivée l'alarme. Finch repéra l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers lui. John inspecta la grande pièce et trouva une porte blindée. Un déclic de déverrouillage se fit entendre et il entra pour récupérer quelques armes et munitions qu'il plaça dans un sac noir.

Finch réussit à accéder à l'ordinateur et à tous les fichiers grâce à ses talents. La petite LED de la caméra intégrée dans l'écran était rouge fixe. Finch savait que la machine veillait sur eux et cela le rassurait un peu. Il comptait aussi sur John pour agir au cas-où. Reese referma la porte blindée et changea le code au hasard. Il plaça le sac dans un coin proche de la porte fenêtre et se planqua dans l'ombre de la nuit, gardant toutefois un œil sur son patron très concentré sur l'ordinateur. Seule la luminosité de l'écran éclairait la pièce. John tiqua en entendant la voix mécanique de la machine.

- _« Vous semblez bien calme alors que vous avez le virus le plus dangereux entre vos mains. Je suppose que vous avez pensé aux conséquences »._

John se troubla un instant. Tout le monde avait pensé aux conséquences. Même Root qui était la plus proche de la Machine y avait pensé longuement.

- _Bien sûr._ Répondit Finch. _Mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour arrêter Samaritain._

 _-« Je ressens des tonnes de regrets dans votre voix »._

 _-Appelle cela la responsabilité d'avoir mis nos amis dans cette situation._ Fit Finch. Lorsqu'il disait amis, il pensait bien évidemment à Reese, Shaw et Root, mais aussi aux autres … A Fusco, à Megan, à Pierce, à Harper et à beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait croisé ces dernières années.

-« _Ils ont toujours connus les risques Harold. »_

 _-Et nous n'abandonnerons pas._ Souffla John.

- _Nous sommes soudés._ Fit la voix émue de la hackeuse.

- _Nous sommes une équipe._ Rétorqua Shaw.

Finch se sentit rassuré l'espace de quelques secondes en entendant la voix de ses si chers amis, qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

-« _Mais tout à commencé avec moi. Quand vous m'avez créée, votre Machine. Est-ce votre regret ? »_

 _-Mon dieu…_ Marmonna Root qui entendait tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

-« _C'est compréhensible de vous poser la question : et Si ? »_

Finch avait froncé les sourcils, interrompant la création de son code.

- _C'est inutile j'en suis sûr._

 _-« Vraiment ? Je peux_ _vous dire avec_ _assez de certitude que le monde aurait été très différent si je n'avais pas existé. »_ Fit la Machine tout en épiant le visage de son créateur qui semblait perdre ses moyens et se laisser emporter par sa voix. La machine émit quelques cliquetis puis lança un algorithme.

 _Harold - 15 janvier 2015_

 _Harold Wren était posté devant son ordinateur, planqué dans son bureau personnel. Si son bureau était équipé de grandes vitres donnant_ _à l'extérieur sur_ _la ville de New-York, les stores étaient baissés. Tout comme ceux en face de lui. L'inconvénient d'avoir des vitres comme séparation entre le bureau et le couloir était qu'il fallait baisser_ _les stores_ _s'il désirait être tranquille. C'était sa manie depuis quelques mois. Il s'isolait dans son bureau et faisait son travail. Sans en avoir le cœur. Soupirant, il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller se servir un thé. Il touilla le petit sachet dans la tasse sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois le thé terminé, il se rassit._

 _Quelqu'un vint_ _le déranger pendant l'après midi. Il répondit aux questions de son collègue, sans grande_ _intérêt._ _La secrétaire vint lui déposer son courrier et elle ne manqua pas de lui demander si tout allait bien. Comme depuis 5 mois, il_ _répondit t_ _oujours positivement sans grande conviction et se replongea dans son codage. Le travail était une échappatoire pour lui et lui permettait de ne penser à rien. Malgré tout, il y avait des limites au travail, il ne pouvait pas effectuer des heures supplémentaires tout le temps. C'est donc résigné qu'il rentra chez lui, las._

 _Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, la referma et descendit les marches avant de laisser échouer son sac sur le plancher. Il se débarrassa de son lourd manteau de velours et_ _le posa_ _sur une chaise. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il prit un verre et une bouteille de Vodka. Il s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils et se servit un bon_ _verre qu'il but_ _du bout des lèvres, le regard dans le vague. Il retira sa veste, déboutonna son gilet pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise et reposa le verre, attendant que l'alcool s'insinue dans ses veines._

 _Quelques minutes après, il se leva, titubant légèrement, riant quelques secondes face à sa propre maladresse, mais il se reprit. Il se dirigea vers le balcon extérieur. Le froid glacial de l'hiver le frappa de plein fouet. Il frissonna mais_ _n'y prêta pas vraiment_ _attention et s'accouda sur le bord, la tête levée vers le vent et les yeux clos. Puis il baissa la tête. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?_ _De combien_ _de temps avait-il besoin ? Il fit sauter les boutons de sa manche droite_ _et la remonta_ _. Une_ _longue cicatrice_ _rouge partait de la base du poignet et remontait jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude. De deux doigts_ _hésitants,_ _il retraça la ligne, les lèvres tremblantes. Peut être que cette cicatrice ne le faisait pas souffrir physiquement, mais moralement et psychologiquement, il était détruit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de_ _voir les_ _signes avant coureur. Pourtant lui, le génie, capable_ _de tout_ _déceler n'avait rien vu venir. Il était arrivé trop tard et n'avait rien pu faire._

 _Il secoua la tête et rentra au chaud, refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui et_ _se rendant_ _dans la salle d'eau. Il_ _croisa son_ _regard éteint, ses cernes très marqués_ _et ses_ _rides de fatigue. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le marbre, puis se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une tristesse infinie s'emparer de son corps. Il lutta contre les émotions plus fortes_ _l'une après_ _l'autre mais il finit par laisser quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Faible. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il était seul. N'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, la tête posée contre le meuble. Ce souvenir douloureux lui revenait sans cesse. Il y a quatre mois, sa vie avait basculé. Tout son monde s'était écroulé une fois de plus._ _Après avoir perdu son_ _père_ _une trentaine d'années plus tôt,_ _il avait perdu son ami cette fois-ci. Nathan Ingram. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il y a quatre mois, il avait été appelé par celui-ci et il s'était rendu chez lui en urgence. Il l'avait retrouvé debout sur le muret du balcon alors qu'ils étaient au sixième étage. Effaré, il avait tenté de le raisonner mais Nathan avait insisté que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Parce que sa femme l'avait laissé_ _tomber_ _comme une vulgaire chaussette. Puis toutes les nouvelles relations qu'il avait eues avec les femmes s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec cuisant._

 _Cette répétition avait fini par plonger Nathan dans une dépression. Finch avait été mis au courant mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était aussi désespéré. Dans un élan, Finch s'était approché de lui pour le retenir alors qu'il se laissait tomber. L'informaticien avait crié un « non » strident. Nathan dans un dernier geste s'était agrippé à son ami, à son bras. Finch avait hurlé de douleur en sentant les ongles de son ami s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Nathan lui avait soufflé ces derniers mots : « L'amour est destructeur Harold. Réfléchis bien avant de t'engager ». Harold avait supplié une fois de plus son ami d'arrêter_ _ses bêtises_ _, mais le visage neutre de Nathan l'avait glacé sur place._ _Finch avait_ _mis toutes ses forces pour le retenir mais Nathan l'avait lâché et l'inévitable s'était produit. Harold avait assisté impuissant à la chute de son ami et pire._

 _Finch replia ses genoux, posa ses bras dessus et cala sa tête, comme pour se cacher. Il pleurait ouvertement. Seul._

 _Réalité_

Finch avait la gorge nouée. Ainsi même sans la Machine Nathan serait mort mais quelques années après. Perturbé de s'être vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, il en oubliait ce qu'il devait faire. Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber son ami et ne pas être beaucoup plus attentif à ses besoins ? Troublé et perdu dans cette révélation, il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Un perçu un mouvement et sursauta violemment lorsque la main de l'agent se posa sur son épaule. Finch tourna la tête vers lui et John se mortifia en voyant la douleur que lui avait apportée la Machine. La faible luminosité de l'écran suffit à éclairer le visage de Finch, ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres tremblantes.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_ Fit Root.

- _C'est violent comme alternative._ Souffla Shaw.

- _Finch_?

Lorsque l'informaticien capta son nom, il secoua la tête et se remit au codage, tout en questionnant la Machine.

- _Quoi d'autre ?_

John, aux aguets capta des pas et se mit dans un angle afin de ne pas être visible immédiatement, arme chargée.

-« _Je pense que vous devrez attendre »_

La lumière de la pièce s'alluma et une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

- _Vous êtes qui ? Que faites-vous dans ma maison ?_

 _-Parlez moins fort Mr Barnett. Vous allez réveiller votre femme et votre fille._ Assura Finch, reprenant son codage. _La combinaison de votre coffre d'armes a été changée et votre système d'alarme est désactivé. Vous pouvez vous retirer dans votre pièce de vie. J'aurais bientôt fini._

John, dans l'ombre, capta le léger tremblement dans la voix de Finch. Harold était un peu incertain et sans doute encore sous le coup de la simulation de la machine.

- _Je_ _ne vous_ _conseille pas d'appeler les autorités._ Rajouta Finch alors que John se rapprochait de l'homme. _Sauf si vous voulez que le FBI apprenne pour Seltene._

 _-Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

Reese fut derrière lui et posa le bout du canon froid sur la nuque de l'homme qui se figea sur place, déglutissant nerveusement.

- _Le restaurant ? Bern où vous avez vendu aux membres du FSB Russe votre module de propagation, utilisé pour répandre un virus contre des firmes technologiques américaines._

 _-Que voulez-vous ?_

- _J'ai quelque chose ici qui requiert un mot de passe à activation vocale et votre module émetteur._

 _-C'est un virus._ Constata l'homme, mal à l'aise. _Ice-_ _9\. Vous allez détruire Internet._

 _-Déjà vu, déjà fait._ Affirma Finch en refermant sa mallette où il venait de ranger prudemment le disque contenant le virus et le programme de propagation, protégé par la commande vocale. Avec son propre mot de passe. Pivotant vers l'homme figé : _Je joue à un jeu plus_ _important._ Il se leva. _Alors si vous parvenez à nous oublier, je verrais si je peux faire pareil. D'accord ?_

Finch fit un signe de tête à John pour l'inviter à le suivre et passa à côté de l'homme. Alors qu'il s'éloignait celui-ci reprit la parole :

- _Attendez. Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Faites attention à votre réponse Harry._ Souffla la hackeuse.

- _Qui je suis ?_ Fit Finch en se tournant Barnett. _Je suis comme vous Mr Barnett. Un homme qui a vendu le monde. Seulement pour un dollar. Et maintenant, je dois emprunter quelques trucs. Votre voiture surtout._ Il montra de nouveau son dos et s'adressa à son ami. _John, nous devons partir._

Reese suivit son patron en reprenant son sac lourdement chargé des armes et des munitions. Ils sortirent de la maison, piétinant l'herbe humide. Les deux filles sortirent de l'ombre, fusils en mains. Un échange de regard eut lieu entre les deux femmes et Finch : silencieux mais tellement significatif. Puis Finch continua à avancer, en tête du groupe, suivi par ses trois amis. La guerre était déclarée. Et il allait tout régler. Peu importe les conséquences. Tout allait changer à partir de maintenant et personne n'était prêt à faire marche arrière.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Haïssable

**Bonsoir ! Qui dit jeudi soir dit nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie Jade181184 (Triste ... en effet mais il pourrait y avoir pire ?), Isatis2013 (Que dire ? Beaucoup de choses se produisent!), Paige0703 ( Merci pour ton gentil commentaire et ravie que tu apprécies ma version, mais l'aimeras-tu toujours à la fin ? hihi) et MF79 (Merci ! J'essaye de rester dans les caractères des personnages malgré le monde à gérer !).**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement Isatis2013 pour sa correction et j'envoie plein de cœurs !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Haïssable**

Greer soupira. Cela faisait deux jours que ses opérateurs tentaient de retrouver la moindre trace des agents de la Machine. Passant des caméras de sécurité, à la reconnaissance faciale, aux probables voitures volées, aux activités suspectes, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Les agents sur le terrain à San José n'avaient rien trouvé. Greer en venait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas réellement morts. Mais les paroles de Gabriel lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Intérieurement, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir suite à cet incident sur les routes. Samaritain avait calculé la probabilité de décès d'une telle chute. Le résultat avait été sans appel : selon la trajectoire de la voiture, la vitesse de celle-ci, il n'y avait eu aucune chance que cela soit mortel pour qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, Greer s'était douté que la Machine les avait aidé à obtenir les bonnes conditions afin d'éviter de tuer ses agents.

Là était le problème. Si la Machine les avait aidé à s'en sortir, pourquoi seraient-ils morts sur la route, d'une stupide explosion parce que le moteur avait trop chauffé ? Gabriel avait peut être vu juste. Finch et ses amis étaient sûrement en vie quelque part. Mais pourquoi Samaritain était-il incapable de les retrouver ? Peut être parce que la Machine brouillait les pistes et les dissimulait une nouvelle fois sous d'autres identités. Greer fit la moue et effectua quelques pas dans la grande salle. Le cliquetis des touches des claviers résonnait, des murmures, des soupirs remplissaient cet endroit. Greer surveillait les opérations de plus près, craignant la prise de revanche de la part de la Machine. Samaritain n'avait pas trouvé un quelconque plan possible. Cependant il avait établi des scénarii. Beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas loin de 5287 possibilités. Sur 83 pour cent des scénarios, l'équipe de la machine échouait. De diverses manières : soit elle se faisait prendre par manque de discrétion, soit elle se faisait tuer par les agents de Samaritain. Mais ce qui faisait tiquer Greer était les 17 pour cent restants. La Machine avait donc une chance de s'en sortir, presque une chance sur cinq.

Ayant connaissance de cette information, l'intelligence artificielle avait placé quatre gardes du corps pour Greer et Gabriel, estimant qu'ils étaient en danger. Si Greer trouvait cela envahissant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devoir accepter cette protection supplémentaire, au risque de contrarier Gabriel et également Samaritain. Il consulta sa montre pour constater qu'il n'était pas loin de 21h. Il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il montra son dos à l'écran géant et quitta la salle sans un regard ni un mot pour les nombreux opérateurs qui travaillaient d'arrache pied. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la base d'opération, suivi des quatres agents. Deux devant lui et deux derrière. Les agents avaient calqués leurs pas sur ceux de Greer, créant une mélodie assez étrange dans cette atmosphère lourde. Greer monta dans le SUV et se fit conduire, quittant la base militaire de Fort Meade. Durant la petite heure de route, il se concentra sur le paysage de la nuit. La lune brillait dans le ciel dégagé de la fin du mois d'octobre. Il admirait les champs qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il soupira de nouveau lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, à sa résidence secondaire hautement sécurisée. Il y avait des systèmes de sécurité, quelques agents qui patrouillaient aux alentours. Les lourdes portes de fer s'ouvrirent et la voiture entra dans la propriété privée pour s'arrêter devant la grande porte d'entrée.

Greer descendit du véhicule et salua brièvement les hommes. Il sortit son trousseau et entra. Il se sentit mieux une fois à l'intérieur, où il n'y avait aucun agent. Il se sentait libre, pas oppressé et forcé de supporter une présence qu'il n'avait pas désirée. Il accrocha sa veste, passa par la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche sans allumer les lumières. Il connaissait les pièces par cœur, l'emplacement précis de chaque meuble et n'avait pas besoin d'éclairer pour se guider. Il se dirigea ensuite au fond du couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre, devant la penderie, éclairée par les lueurs de la lune qui traversaient la baie vitrée, clarifiant une seule partie de la pièce sombre. Alors qu'il sélectionnait son costume pour la prochaine journée, il fronça les sourcils en se sentant vaguement épié dans ses gestes. Une voix confirma :

- _Il est toujours difficile de choisir._

Greer se tendit mais un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers l'angle de la pièce, derrière lui. Un cliqueti d'interrupteur se fit entendre et la lampe de chevet éclaira cette partie. Sur le fauteuil de velours qui ornait la pièce, était assis l'homme qu'il traquait.

- _Harold Finch._ Affirma Greer.

- _Mr Greer._ Fit froidement l'informaticien, nullement perturbé par le sourire de son ennemi.

- _Vous avez décidé de me traquer._

 _-Peut être._

 _-Je suis impressionné que vous soyez seul._

 _-Qui vous-dit que je le suis ?_ Demanda Finch avec un mauvais sourire en coin.

- _Si vous étiez accompagné, mes agents les auraient repérés._ Répondit Greer.

- _En êtes-vous sûr ?_ Finch croisa ses jambes, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- _Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?_

- _D'après vous, comment aurai-je passé votre sécurité ?_

 _-Vous êtes le père de la Machine. Vous savez trouver des failles_ _dans les_ _systèmes. Il n'existe aucun système sans faille._

Finch resta silencieux. Ce silence étonna grandement Greer, qui le savait pourtant de nature bavarde. Greer s'approcha mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque Finch lui ordonna :

- _Ne bougez pas._

Un point lumineux sur la chemise blanche de Greer apparu. L'homme baissa la tête et la releva aussitôt dans une lueur de défi.

- _Qu'est ce qui va se passer sinon ?_

 _-Un de mes agents vous tuera._

Greer laissa échapper un rire.

- _Me tuer ? Devant vous ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

 _-Une seule balle et tous mes agents_ _vous tueront._

 _-Ils peuvent essayer._ Affirma Harold, en changeant la position de ses jambes croisées et en se calant mieux dans le fauteuil, gardant un contact visuel puissant avec l'autre homme. _Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez. Tous les mouchards sont grillés._ Finch montra un petit boitier à l'apparence simple mais Greer le reconnu. C'était un simple brouilleur mais qui était capable de détecter tous les mouchards possible à 1 kilomètre de la ronde. Et si l'appareil avait été modifié, il était capable de tuer tous ces micros et de couper toutes les communications. _Samaritain ne peut pas vous entendre. Vos hommes non plus. Le téléphone ne peut pas sonner. Rien ne fonctionne._ Finch reposa le boitier sur la table de nuit.

- _Samaritain va trouver cela suspect si cette zone est brouillée._ Remarqua Greer.

- _Non. Car vous n'avez rien autour de vous. Aucune habitation, aucune entreprise. Et vous avez à peine du réseau ici._ _Il est plus_ _facile de croire à une panne de réseau_ _qu'à a_ _utre chose._ Exposa Finch.

- _Alors si la communication est rompue, vous ne communiquez pas avec vos agents._

 _-C'est là que vous vous trompez._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Vous voulez une preuve ?_

- _Je demande à voir._

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Puis Finch ordonna :

- _Trois._

Greer fronça les sourcils devant cette très incongrue demande. Puis il capta un faisceau traversant la pièce et un point lumineux s'afficha au dessus de la tête de Finch, sur le mur. Deux autres faisceaux apparurent, totalisant trois points. Progressivement les trois points bougèrent et vinrent se localiser une fois de plus sur la chemise de Greer. Le vieil homme leva les mains et recula un peu plus.

- _Cela vous suffit ?_ Demanda Finch amèrement.

- _Comment pouvez-vous communiquer avec eux ?_

 _-Vous l'avez dit : j'ai inventé la Machine. J'ai plus d'un tour._

Greer resta debout, n'ayant aucun moyen de s'asseoir. Il aurait pu prendre place sur le bord du lit, mais s'il le faisait, il franchissait la ligne de défense de Finch et risquait de se faire descendre. Honnêtement, il se fichait de mourir, il était prêt à se sacrifier, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du père de l'intelligence artificielle. Alors pour cela, il devait rester en vie.

- _Que faites-vous là ?_ Questionna finalement Greer.

- _Nous y voilà enfin._ Fit Harold en relevant encore plus la tête, méprisant.

Greer haussa un sourcil.

- _Parlons de Samaritain._

 _-Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

 _-Rien._

Cette réponse déstabilisa légèrement Greer mais il ne laissa rien apparaître.

- _Disons plutôt : Que ne savez-vous pas de Samaritain ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Je sais tout de lui._ Fit Greer.

- _Si vous saviez tout, où est donc passé votre culpabilité ?_

Finch se leva lentement, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un dossier en papier. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Greer et tendit le dossier. L'autre homme le prit avec méfiance et l'ouvrit alors que Finch reprenait sa place dans le fauteuil. Greer se retrouva face à de nombreux rapports accompagnés de photos. Il recula et posa le tout sur la commode de la chambre, afin de mieux voir les différents rapports et la signification de ces images, montrant son dos à Finch. Harold soupira distraitement et tenta de se détendre un peu. Il était agacé et remonté contre cet homme qui ne semblait avoir aucun cœur derrière sa carapace d'homme d'affaires. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de jouer avec la corde sensible de Greer mais cela s'était soldé par des échecs. Cet homme devant lui n'avait donc aucune honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait mis une IA malveillante en ligne, sans tenir comptes des conséquences. A cause de lui, beaucoup avaient souffert. Tout d'abord lui et ses amis, puisqu'ils avaient du prendre la fuite et vivre sous de nouvelles identités, de professeur, de policier, de vendeuse de magasin ou encore d'autres. A cause de cet homme égoïste, Finch avait été séparé de ses amis, de ceux qui l'aidaient à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Certains numéros et connaissances avaient subis le pouvoir de Samaritain. Dominique et Elias avaient été froidement tués par Samaritain. Finch ferma les yeux à l'évocation du souvenir de la mort subite d'Elias, mort à laquelle il avait assisté, impuissant.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se reprit. Greer n'avait rien remarqué de son moment de faiblesse et cela valait mieux. Il espérait que cet homme prenne enfin conscience de sa bêtise. Il entendit quelques chuchotements étouffés dans son oreillette et cela le rassura de savoir que ses amis étaient cachés à l'extérieur, veillant sur lui. Il n'était pas seul pour affronter cette situation.

- _Que dois-je faire avec ces informations ?_ Demanda finalement Greer après un instant.

- _A votre avis ?_

Greer fit la moue et tenta :

- _Vous tentez de me convaincre que Samaritain provoque la misère ?_

 _-Vous supposez bien._

 _-Et en quoi cela est censé me concerner ?_

Finch écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

- _Vous n'avez jamais eu personne._ Trancha Finch.

- _Quel rapport ?_

 _-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est._ Finch se leva et se rapprocha de Greer. Si seulement il avait été plus grand de quelques centimètres, il aurait pu dominer cet homme qu'il détestait. _Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vous inquiéter. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'aimer des gens. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre des personnes qui comptent à vos yeux. Vous ne savez rien de tout ça._

 _-Etonnant venant d'un homme comme vous._

 _-Plaît-il ?_

 _-Vous ne vous exprimez jamais. On dirait que vous n'avez pas de sentiment._

 _-Est-ce votre observation ?_

 _-Oui et celle de Samaritain._ Affirma Greer.

- _Voilà la différence entre Samaritain et la Machine. Samaritain est incapable de détecter les sentiments._

 _-Parce que la machine sait le faire ?_

 _-Oh que oui._ Clama Finch, avec fierté. _Vous n'avez pas été capable de lui inculper ces choses. Insignifiantes à votre égard mais pas au reste du monde._

 _-Hum. La machine a déjà tué._

 _-Seulement pour les menaces pertinentes. Elle n'a jamais tué un quelconque innocent._

 _-Et ce fameux docteur ? Celui retrouvé mort sur une chaise en plein hiver, avec un verre vide à terre ?_

- _La machine n'y était pour rien_ _car elle avait_ _été attaqué._ Affirma Finch.

- _Si vous le dites._

 _-Mais Samaritain tue des innocents. Le dossier que je vous ai donné ne contient que 0.82_ _pour cent_ _des victimes de Samaritain._

 _-Et vous pensez que je ne le savais pas ?_ Fit Greer, imperturbable.

Finch plissa des yeux et leva le menton.

- _Vous n'avez donc aucun regret._

 _-Non. Nous devons passer par la violence pour établir un monde meilleur._

 _-Parce que vous croyez que Samaritain en est capable ?_

 _-J'ai confiance._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à un système ouvert._

 _-Quelle ironie. Votre machine est ouverte maintenant et c'est vous qui me dites cela ?_

 _-Oui. Parce que contrairement à vous, j'ai écrit chaque ligne de code. Je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je sais qu'elle est fidèle à son créateur. Alors que vous n'avez même pas prit la peine de vérifier le code provenant des disques durs de Arthur Claypool quand vous les avez eus. Vous avez préféré donner ce code et le faire soi-disant améliorer par des ingénieurs pas suffisamment expérimentés. Des ingénieurs qui n'ont pas conscience des limites, des lois et de certaines règles pour qu'une intelligence artificielle puisse vivre avec des humains comme nous._

La tirade de Finch n'impressionna pas Greer, qui n'avait nullement bronché face à cet éclat. Un coup de feu se fit entendre dehors. Greer tourna la tête quelques secondes, alors que Finch, averti par ses amis, ne bougea pas. Mais il profita de l'inattention de Greer pour le pousser et le faire tomber. Des cris se firent entendre dehors, suivit d'une rafale de tirs qui tomba comme une averse. Greer, assis à terre, leva la tête vers l'informaticien qui s'était encore rapproché de lui, le dominant à présent de par sa taille. Le vieil homme remarqua les poings serrés de Finch, ses lèvres tremblantes et son regard changé.

- _Vous êtes incapable de comprendre le mal que vous avez fait._ Reprit Finch. _Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de gérer Samaritain. A cause de vous, cette intelligence artificielle que vous croyez conciliante, tue des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui n'avaient rien fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce qu'elle est incapable de faire la différence entre un comportement violent et un comportement normal._

Greer garda le silence.

- _Vous n'avez donc plus rien à dire pour votre défense ?_

Le vieux fit signe que non.

- _Vous êtes un lâche si vous n'avez rien à dire. Surtout si vous ne faites pas d'excuse. A cause de vous, voyez ce que nous sommes obligés de faire ?_

 _-Et que devez vous faire ?_ Sourit Greer.

- _Tuer Samaritain._

 _-Je me demande bien comment. Sans doute avec le virus Ice-9 ? Dans ce cas, vous allez détruire votre Machine._

 _-Sauf que c'est elle qui le veut Mr Greer._ _Et qui vous dit qu'elle n'a tout_ _préparé pour sa survie ?_ Rajouta Harold, sûr de lui.

- _Je serais curieux de voir cela._

Finch déglutit. Il entendit la machine lui rappeler les défauts de Samaritain et tous les ordres que Greer avait donné aux agents de terrain. Tous ces ordres qui avaient coûté la vie de beaucoup. Des ordres donnés sans la moindre incertitude, sans une once de crainte. Finch en était convaincu maintenant, il avait devant lui le diable en personne. Greer ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux, pour lui la vie était un jeu, tout comme le fait de mettre Samaritain en ligne. Le monde entier était une partie d'échec géante. Harold Finch n'aimait pas les échecs. Et pourtant il se retrouvait ici, face à une pièce de cette table. Face à une de ses pièces maîtresse. Comment avancer si cette pièce restait ? Comment avancer si Greer continuait à ignorer, ou plutôt, à passer outre la violence causée par Samaritain ?

- _Je crains_ _que vous_ _ne le puissiez_ _pas._ Affirma Finch, d'une voix sûre.

Greer, suspicieux, fronça les sourcils et laissa place à l'inquiétude.

- _Pourquoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?_

 _-Vous m'en_ _croyez incapable_ _?_

Greer réfléchit. Finch pendant ce temps là eu un retour de ses amis. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé par les agents de Greer, sa colère intérieure s'intensifia soudainement et sa mâchoire trembla.

- _Vous pouvez tuer des machines mais des personnes humaines, je me pose encore la question._ Répondit Greer.

Le regard de Finch était désormais d'un froid glacial. Sa respiration venait de passer à un cran supérieur,  
ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre homme.

- _Vous semblez avoir un problème Mr Finch._

 _-Certainement pas._ Trancha-t-il. Il prit une bonne inspiration. _Il y a longtemps que je suis mes propres règles. Tout comme la Machine. Je lui ai donné sa liberté car j'étais contraint. A cause de vous. A cause de Samaritain. A cause de mes inquiétudes sur l'avenir des citoyens du monde entier. Alors j'ai brisé mes propres règles pour libérer la Machine. Je n'apprécie pas d'être forcé Mr Greer._

 _-En quoi votre décision me regarde ?_

 _-Vous_ _en êtes_ _responsable en grande partie. De par vos mauvaises décisions, je suis obligé d'en prendre des plus radicales à présent._

Greer sentit un changement brusque, comme si son instinct l'avertissait de quelque chose. Finch se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa par la cravate de mauvaise qualité. Il tira dessus pour l'obliger à se lever.

- _Depuis_ _quand êtes vous_ _un dominant Mr Finch ?_

 _-Depuis toujours en fait Mr Greer. Seulement je n'en montre rien. Sauf si certaines conditions ou certaines situations m'y contraignent_ _._ LorsqueGreer fut debout. Finch le regarda dans les yeux, longuement. Puis d'une voix froide il prononça :

- _Jusque là, personne ne m'avait énervé. Personne._

 _-Il faut une première fois à tout._ Se moqua Greer.

- _Pas avec moi. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis._

Greer cessa de rire et le fixa de nouveau. La lumière de la lampe de chevet s'éteignit soudainement. La voix de Finch se fit de nouveau entendre.

- _Tuez-le._

Greer écarquilla violemment les yeux. La fenêtre de la chambre se brisa en un endroit précis. Le sifflement de la balle se fit entendre et atteignit Greer en plein cœur. Une giclée de sang se propagea dans la chambre, repeignant le mur blanc de quelques points rouges, tâchant le parquet massif. Le vieil homme s'étrangla, portant une main à sa poitrine. D'une autre main, il s'agrippa à l'informaticien. Finch se raidit et voulu se dégager en sentant la main de son ennemi proche de sa nuque. Il repoussa Greer d'un geste du bras, mais celui-ci trouva un dernier élan de force et s'agrippa fortement, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Finch. Heureusement cela ne dura pas, Greer perdait vie et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Finch se laissa retomber sur le matelas du lit derrière lui, contemplant le corps inanimé de Greer.

- _Pour Elias et tant d'autres connaissances._ Soupira-t-il. Il remua doucement sa tête, puis se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique dans le couloir, allant vers la cuisine. Il suivi les ordres de la Machine puis, prit la direction de la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il reçu la bénédiction de ses amis et l'ouvrit. Il du passer par-dessus les corps des agents de sécurité, dont certains étaient morts et d'autres gémissaient de douleur. Il regarda autour de lui puis se retourna pour admirer l'architecture de la maison une dernière fois. Puis il se dirigea vers les arbres et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il prit volontiers la serviette éponge que John lui tendait et essuya les traces de sang sur son visage.

- _Qui est blessé ?_ Demanda-t-il à John.

- _Root. Une balle a failli la toucher à l'épaule mais elle va bien._ Affirma John, en prenant le bras de Finch pour l'aider à avancer parmi les brindilles de bois qui jonchaient le sol. _Harold, vous allez bien ?_

 _-Ca va._

 _-J'ai entendu quelque chose._

 _-Greer a essayé de me toucher, mais je l'en ai empêché, n'ayez crainte John._

 _-Vous êtes blême._ Murmura John.

- _Mr Reese. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de devoir … assister à ce genre de chose._

John fit la moue, Finch le remarqua malgré la nuit avancée et l'obscurité. Ils rejoignirent les deux filles qui s'étaient retirées à l'écart lorsqu'elles avaient fini de mettre tous les agents de Samaritain hors service. Sameen plaçait un pansement sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

- _Harry._ Souffla la hackeuse. _Je suis fière de vous._

 _-Je suis très impressionnée Finch._ Accorda Shaw.

- _Votre discours m'a fait froid dans le dos._ Remarqua Root. _Vous êtes très surprenant…_

 _-Nous n'avions pas le choix Mlle Groves. Nous devions couper la tête du serpent comme vous disiez._ Fit Finch, un peu essoufflé, se remettant de son stress intense.

 _-Oui._ Approuva-t-elle. _Maintenant nous avons 12 heures avant que Samaritain ne se doute de quelque chose._

 _-Nous devons nous occuper de_ _l'autre._ Fit Root.

Finch lança un regard contrarié à la hackeuse. Ils allaient devoir tuer une autre personne, pour affaiblir Samaritain. Seulement en tuant Greer, Finch craignait de déclencher la colère chez cette IA malfaisante. Il aurait préféré attendre les conséquences de leur acte, mais il savait que le temps était précieux et que cela pourrait jouer en leur défaveur s'ils prenaient ce risque d'attendre.

- _Nous devrions nous éloigner._ Rappela Root. _Nous n'avons plus que 2 minutes et 24 secondes._

 _-Allons-y._ Ordonna Finch. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et se dépêchèrent de partir. Ils montèrent et filèrent sur les petites routes discrètes. Lorsque le décompte arriva à zéro, une énorme détonation retentie au loin. Une lueur orangée s'éleva. Tout le monde jeta un œil vers l'origine du bruit. Ils virent des flammes gigantesques s'élever au loin.

- _Voilà une chose de faite._ Fit Root.

Finch semblait impuissant, comme effaré par son geste. Mais intérieurement il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils avaient dû s'assurer de leur coup. Pour retarder la réaction de Samaritain si jamais l'IA en venait à riposter.

- _Nous devons atteindre notre prochaine destination._ Fit Sameen, nerveuse, les mains crispées sur le volant.

- _Il nous faut 2 heures pour y être. Après nous devons …_

 _-Faire ce que la Machine_ _estime qu'il_ _y a de mieux à faire._ Poursuivi John, qui gardait toutefois un œil sur Finch.

Root afficha un sourire nerveux.

- _Il faut vraiment qu'on s'occupe de cette personne ?_ Murmura Finch.

- _Oui. Croyez-moi, elle va vous glacer le sang._ Affirma la hackeuse.

- _Elle est dangereuse Finch. Nous devons faire quelque chose._

Finch déglutit puis tout le monde se redressa lorsque la Machine leur adressa la parole.

- _Tu es sérieuse ?_ Questionna Root.

-« _Oui »._

 _-Tu veux qu'on retourne là bas ?_

 _-« Personne ne surveille ces lieux. »_

 _-Tout de même. Tu sais que c'est risqué ?_

 _-« Pas autant que d'autres lieux »._

 _-En es-tu certaine ?_ Questionna Finch perplexe.

-« _Oui Harold. »_

 _-Bien…_ Murmura celui-ci.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, ils entrèrent dans la grande ville de New-York. Les rues étaient peu animées. Mais cela permettait à l'équipe d'avancer plus facilement dans les rues, au milieu des nombreux taxis jaunes qui circulaient encore en grand nombre. Quelques gens se promenaient, sans doute des insomniaques ou des travailleurs de nuit. Sameen suivit les instructions de la machine et se gara devant un hôtel à la devanture luxueuse.

- _Que devons-nous faire ?_ Demanda Finch à sa création.

-« _Root, Sameen, vous descendez ensemble ici. Faites-vous discrètes. John et Harold, l'un d'entre vous devra prendre le volant_ _et emmener_ _la voiture ailleurs »._

Les filles s'équipèrent, dissimulant quelques armes et descendirent sans faire trop de bruit. John prit le volant tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel.

- _« 3 ème étage, chambre 38. »_

 _-Sommes-nous en sécurité ?_

 _-« Vous ne serez pas reconnue par Samaritain. I agents dans le couloir. »_

 _-Que fait-il ici ?_ Marmonna Sameen.

-« _Il est en réunion avec d'autres collaborateurs de Samaritain. »_

 _-Quand_ _est-ce que la_ _réunion prend fin ?_

 _-« Bientôt. »_

 _-Comment ce gamin peut-il encore être debout à cette heure ?_ Cracha Sameen alors qu'elles franchissaient les grandes portes vitrées.

 _-« Vacances scolaires. »_ Répondit simplement la Machine.

Les filles montèrent par les escaliers et parvinrent à l'étage. Elles virent les hommes dans le couloir et se cachèrent.

-« _La réunion est_ _finie. Il va_ _sortir dans 2 minutes. »_

 _-Seul ?_

 _-« Oui. Il a mit en place ce protocole afin que personne ne le suive et ne sache où il réside. »_

 _-Malin mais_ _ça va_ _nous être utile ce protocole à la con._ Ricana Shaw.

Root sourit. Deux minutes après, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un jeune adolescent d'une dizaine d'année en sortit. Root eut un mauvais regard. Gabriel était vêtu d'une simple tenue d'enfant venant d'une école privée : un pantalon de costume gris pâle sur mesure, il portait également un pull fin de couleur rouge, qui dissimulait un polo blanc dont le col était impeccablement repassé et il avait chaussé une paire de basket de ville qui restait dans les tons de sa tenue. Le petit homme marcha d'un pas décidé, accompagné de deux agents à ses côtés.

- _T'es prête chérie ?_ Demanda Root.

- _Toujours._

Elles s'écartèrent et attendirent. Lorsque les trois personnes tournèrent à l'intersection, elles bondirent sur les deux gardes, leur mettant un violent coup de crosse, ce qui les fit s'effondrer au sol. Gabriel, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'hurler ou de prendre la fuite que Sameen posait sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et le tirait. Root garda un œil aux alentours et elles entrèrent dans un local où étaient entreposés les produits de ménages et les chariots. Gabriel se débattait tant bien que mal. Cependant il n'avait pas autant de force qu'une adulte et Shaw n'eu aucune difficulté à le maîtriser. Root se tourna vers elle et plongea sa main dans la poche arrière du jean sombre de sa compagne.

- _On va s'amuser mon petit._ Fit Root, en dépliant le canif.

Gabriel s'agita nerveusement alors que Root lui remontait sa manche. Aussitôt elle planta la pointe du couteau dans la chair du jeune homme et trancha sur quelques centimètres sur la cicatrice blanche. Gabriel se tendit et mordit la main de la tueuse. Shaw étouffa un juron.

- _Fais vite, il me mord cet abruti._ S'énerva Shaw.

Root retira la puce de Samaritain du bras de Gabriel.

- _Il y a encore autre chose à lui retirer ?_

 _-« Non. Vous_ _pouvez l'emmener_ _»._

 _-Bien._

Root laissa tomber la puce et l'écrasa d'un violent coup de talon. Puis elle sortit une seringue de la poche de sa veste et sourit au gamin.

- _Bonne nuit sale gosse._

Elle planta la seringue dans le bras de Gabriel et il cessa de se débattre après quelques secondes, endormi. Les filles examinèrent les étagères derrières elles. Root prit un chiffon et l'entoura sur le bras du garçon. Shaw prit une couverture et l'enveloppa dedans. Puis elle posa le gamin sur son épaule, Root veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas et quittèrent le local. Suivant les instructions de la Machine, elles descendirent au rez de chaussée, mais au lieu de sortir par la grande porte, elles prirent la porte du personnel. Elles reconnurent la voiture et placèrent le gamin dans le coffre, avant de monter à l'arrière.

- _Tout s'est bien passé ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui Nickel, maintenant le lieu que la Machine nous a donné._

Reese approuva et alluma le moteur avant de reprendre la route. Trente minutes plus tard, John s'engageait dans une route qu'il connaissait si bien et se rendit au parking sous terrain, qui était mal éclairé, quelques néons ayant rendus l'âme depuis son dernier passage. Avec beaucoup de réticence, John, Harold et Sameen descendirent et inspectèrent les lieux délabrés.

- _J'ai du mal à croire que nous serons en sécurité ici._ Affirma Finch.

La hackeuse, qui venait de déposer Gabriel sur son épaule, se déhancha avec un petit sourire.

-« _Vous serez avertis d'urgence s'ils vous retrouvent. En attendant restez ici. »_ Confirma la Machine.

- _Bien._ Fit Harold, peu convaincu.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le vieil escalier et montèrent. Finch poussa doucement la porte de service une fois arrivé au rez- de chaussé du grand bâtiment. Ils entrèrent un par un, évitant les nombreux livres poussiéreux qui jonchaient le sol.

- _Nous revoilà à la première base._ Roucoula Root, qui passa devant eux et gravit l'autre escalier menant à leur ancien repaire. Finch la suivit ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Une fois parvenus à l'étage, ils ne purent que constater les dégâts provoqués par les forces de l'ordre qui avaient tout retourné. Le bureau central était brisé en deux, couché au sol, le tableau était tordu et la vitre était en mille miettes sur le sol. Les écrans d'ordinateurs étaient brisés, les câbles arrachés. Au milieu de tout cela, gisaient également des papiers, certaines photos d'anciens numéros, d'autres contenant des informations telles que des adresses, des comptes en banque. Finch s'avança, perturbé de ne pas reconnaître ces lieux autrefois rangés et bien entretenus. Il se tendit en voyant que le couloir menant aux rayonnages avait été saccagés : de nombreux livres étaient au sol, certaines pages avaient été arrachées, certaines étagères étaient jetées par-dessus le tout. Reese et Shaw découvraient comme Finch. Root était la seule à avoir déjà vu les lieux en état.

- _Ils ne respectent pas la culture._ Marmonna Finch, dépité.

Reese se baissa, attrapa un morceau de porcelaine et soupira en la reconnaissant. La tasse avec laquelle Finch buvait son thé vert. Finch la vit et ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Il déglutit.

- _Toute la bibliothèque est pareille._ Fit la hackeuse, en déposant le jeune homme sur le siège de bureau poussiéreux. Elle lui retira sa couverture et l'attacha. _Nous devons attendre une petite vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille. Vous pouvez faire un tour et récupérer des chaises._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Je pense que nous avons tous quelque chose à lui dire ?_ Fit Root.

Les hommes et Sameen parcoururent la bibliothèque en tentant de dégager quelques livres de leur chemin et trouvèrent des chaises un peu partout. Ils ne purent que faire la triste remarque que cet endroit était totalement à l'abandon. Quelques petites vitres colorées qui ornaient autrefois les anciennes fenêtres étaient manquantes. Finch soupira bruyamment.

- _Ca n'a plus rien à voir…_ Fit Reese.

- _C'est d'une tristesse. Quel dommage un si bel endroit._ Dit Sameen.

Ils revinrent dans l'ancienne pièce centrale et Reese repoussa tout ce qui gênait. Il installa les quatre chaises devant Gabriel, prenant soin de les dépoussiérer un peu. Finch remarqua que le bras du jeune homme saignait toujours et que quelques gouttes étaient tombées sur le vieux sol. Root s'aperçut de son désir de vouloir regarder la blessure de Gabriel de plus près mais elle s'interposa avant :

- _Non Harry. Il n'a pas besoin de soin._

 _-Il n'en mérite aucun._ Clama la tueuse. _Et je sais de quoi je parle._ Shaw banda sa pauvre main marquée par les dents de l'adolescent.

Finch se mordit la lèvre et prit place sur une chaise. Gabriel émit un son. Puis doucement il releva la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer. S'il faisait encore nuit, les lumières de la ville et la lune éclairaient suffisamment la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cependant la lumière se fit et il put distinguer trois personnes qu'il reconnu : Sameen, L'interface analogique et Harold Finch.

- _Vous voilà enfin._ Furent ses premiers mots.

Il aperçut ensuite John prendre place sur la dernière chaise libre. Devant lui, Gabriel avait une belle brochette de personnes qui allaient sans doute s'en prendre à lui.

- _Es-tu content de ce que tu as fais ?_ Questionna froidement la hackeuse.

 _-Absolument._

La réponse arracha un frisson à l'assemblée. Comment pouvait-on croire que Gabriel, seulement âgé de 10 ans pouvait parler comme un adulte ? Il n'avait rien d'un jeune innocent, il n'avait même sans doute pas eu le temps de connaître les joies des autres enfants : se faire des amis, jouer au football ou tout autre sport, courir partout, crier de joie, sourire.

- _Vous pensez pouvoir détruire Samaritain alors ?_

- _Nous sommes sûrs d'y parvenir._ Répondit la hackeuse. Le regard perçant que Gabriel lui lança, fit blêmir Finch. John s'agita sur son siège, nerveux. Ce gamin était pire qu'une menace.

- _Vous êtes trop confiants. Vous êtes naïfs._

 _-En quoi le sommes-nous ?_ Demanda Finch.

Gabriel tourna la tête avec une lenteur calculée et regarda Finch dans les yeux.

- _Je vous rencontre enfin en personne Mr Finch._

 _-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé._ Ironisa Finch.

- _Cela n'a aucune importance. Vous êtes naïfs dans la mesure où vous pensez que votre Machine est plus puissante que Samaritain._

 _-Et si elle l'était ?_ Grogna Root.

- _Elle ne l'est pas._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?_ Reprit Finch.

Gabriel sourit.

- _Parce que je sais qui est son créateur._

Cette remarque troubla l'informaticien, qui fronça les sourcils.

- _En quoi cela_ _est-il censé_ _me renseigner ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _La Machine est comme vous. Faible._

John se hérissa violemment. Gabriel poursuivit.

- _Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de courageux. Vous n'avez même pas prit la responsabilité d'assumer que vous aviez créée la Machine. Vous avez choisi d'être lâche et faible en laissant votre ami prendre la parole et la présenter au gouvernement._

Root fusilla du regard le jeune effronté. Shaw mourrait d'envie de le tuer sur le champ. John quant à lui rageait. Finch était blessé par les propos du jeune homme mais n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il pensa que Gabriel méritait qu'on lui rappelle certaines règles. Il se leva de sa chaise puis s'approcha doucement de Gabriel, sachant qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose puisque celui-ci était ligoté. Puis il se pencha et ancra son regard dans le sien, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- _Jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans un monde d'adulte. Votre place se trouve parmi d'autres jeunes de votre âge._

Finch serra les dents en captant des propos de la Machine, que tous les membres entendaient.

- _Comment avez-vous pu être l'interface de Samaritain ?_

 _-Il m'a choisit._ Affirma-t-il.

- _Il a préféré choisir un jeune homme, un jeune génie et hackeur._

 _-Vous êtes pareil._

 _-La différence entre vous et moi, Gabriel, c'est qu'il vous manque l'expérience de la vie. Vous n'avez_ _pas suffisamment de_ _recul pour comprendre les conséquences de vos gestes et de vos ordres._ Gabriel haussa un sourcil, semblant amusé. _Chaque ordre que vous donnez à Samaritain à des conséquences._

 _-Comme la mort de nombreuses personnes ? Les accidents ? Les attentats ?_ _Ce n'est rien._ Fit Gabriel.

Finch sentit un frisson désagréable traverser tout son corps.

- _Parce que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'éprouver des remords. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre des amis. Vous n'avez pas la notion du deuil._

 _-C'est là que vous vous trompez._

 _-Eh bien jeune homme dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'expliquer._

 _-Je devrais plutôt m'expliquer avec vous et Mr Reese._

Reese se raidit lorsque Gabriel prononça son nom mais cela l'interpella. Qu'avait-il à voir avec lui ?

- _Mr Reese, vous n'avez pas eu le courage d'empêcher mes parents de mourir._

 _-Vos parents ?_ Murmura Finch.

- _Oui. Réfléchissez et vous trouverez bien. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, vous deux, ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui d'après Samaritain._

 _-La Machine dit que tu es orphelin._ Cracha Root, qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

- _Elle a tort. Mes parents m'ont abandonnés à ma naissance. J'ai voyagé de foyer en foyer jusqu'à ce que Samaritain me trouve._

Finch se creusait les méninges.

- _Une procureur cela vous parle Mr Finch ?_ Demanda froidement le jeune homme. Reese tourna vivement les yeux vers son patron. Finch releva la tête doucement mais John avait comprit de qui il s'agissait également. Finch croisa le regard de Reese pendant de longues secondes. C'était le seul cas où l'agent avait dû se résoudre à laisser faire le destin car tout était perdu d'avance. Finch se pencha de nouveau vers Gabriel.

- _Avez-vous conscience que vos parents étaient en pleine guerre et que rien ne semblait les arrêter ?_

 _-Si vous vous étiez tenus à l'écart, ils seraient vivants. Samaritain est formel là-dessus._

 _-La Machine dit que non._ Trancha Finch, qui venait de l'entendre dans son oreille. Le regard de Gabriel s'assombrit et sans prévenir, il donna un violent coup de tête à l'informaticien. Finch hoqueta et hurla, tout en s'écroulant sur le sol. Reese s'emporta et fit basculer le jeune homme en arrière. La tête de Gabriel claqua contre le sol et il se mit à divaguer, sonné. Root atterrée par le geste de Gabriel, était clouée sur place. Sameen se leva et se précipita sur l'informaticien, à genoux et se tenant le nez des deux mains, grimaçant. Reese se plaça à ses côtés et lui retira ses lunettes avec douceur. Shaw attrapa la couverture qui avait servi à masquer Gabriel et en arracha un morceau.

- _Finch, retirez vos mains._ Ordonna-t-elle.

Harold grogna puis les retira alors que le sang coulait sur sa bouche, son menton et tombait au sol. Shaw pressa le morceau de chiffon contre le nez, ce qui fit bondir Finch, qui faillit rejeter la tête en arrière. Mais Reese avait anticipé et bloqua sa nuque d'un geste doux.

- _Ne mettez pas la tête en arrière._ Gronda Shaw.

Root se leva à son tour, triste de voir que Finch avait subi la mauvaise humeur du gamin. Puis elle se tourna vers Gabriel, qui allongé sur le sol, la regardait avec un sourire victorieux, alors que son front était tâché du sang de l'informaticien.

- _Vive Samaritain. La Machine mourra et vous avec._

Root sentit une colère sourde monter dangereusement en elle. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui assena une droite. Gabriel poussa un cri de stupeur. Root plaça ses mains sur son cou et comprima lentement. Gabriel la regarda dans les yeux et malgré qu'elle était en train de l'étrangler, il souriait. Root entendait son patron masquer ses gémissements et cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa colère. Gabriel rajouta :

- _C'est une grave erreur de vouloir me tuer._

 _-Tu crois_ _franchement que ça_ _m'importe ?!_ Hurla la hackeuse.

- _Si vous me tuez, Samaritain vous retrouvera._

 _-Oh non certainement pas mon cher !_ Cracha-t-elle. Elle serra de plus en plus et Gabriel commença à suffoquer.

- _Mlle Groves … non …_ Fit la voix, cassée par la douleur, de Finch.

- _Désolée Harry, mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas vous obéir._

 _-« Que Gabriel vive ou non, cela ne changera pas votre mission. Elle sera seulement plus compliquée mais je vous aiderais »._ Se manifesta la Machine.

- _Adieu sale mioche._ Fit solennellement Root avant d'achever son étranglement. Gabriel suffoqua de plus en plus et commença à tourner de l'œil, puis il cessa de vouloir se débattre et ferma les yeux, lâchant son dernier souffle. Root le relâcha et vérifia son pouls.

- _Il est mort ?_ Questionna Shaw, qui tenait toujours le tissu pour éponger le sang.

- _Bel et bien mort._ Répondit Root entre les dents, en se relevant. Elle donna un coup de pied au siège où était ligoté Gabriel, puis elle se tourna vers ses amis.

- _Arrêtez Mlle Shaw…_ Remua Finch, gêné. Sameen retira le tissu mais le sang coulait toujours, même si c'était beaucoup moins.

- _Laissez-moi regarder si c'est cassé._ Fit-elle. Elle posa ses doigts sur le nez de son patron et fit la moue. _Va falloir remettre ça en place._

 _-Que…_

Mais Finch n'eut pas le temps de protester que Shaw avait placé un autre morceau de couverture dans sa bouche. La tueuse, de ses deux mains, remit le nez en place assez sèchement. Finch mordit dans la couverture et se mit à tousser. Reese lui retira le tissu et Harold pu enfin respirer convenablement. Shaw l'examina d'un œil critique.

- _Je vais essayer de trouver des stéri-trips._ _Reese tu l'emmènes_ _pour qu'il puisse nettoyer tout ce sang ?_

Finch lui lança un regard courroucé, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'elle ne lui demande pas la permission avant un tel geste. Il se remit sur ses jambes avec l'aide de John et se laissa guider vers la petite salle d'eau qu'il avait aménagée quelques années auparavant. John prit soin de repousser la porte, ouvrit le robinet, et mouilla le morceau de tissu qu'il avait arraché au passage. Finch s'était adossé contre le mur, clignant des yeux. John passa le tissu sur le visage de son patron. Finch sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits et posa sa main sur celle de John, lui faisant cesser tout mouvement.

- _Je peux le faire Mr Reese._

John lui offrit un faible sourire puis le laissa faire. Le saignement avait cessé à la grande satisfaction de Finch qui pouvait enfin souffler. John rinça le tissu imbibé et le mouilla à nouveau. Finch retira tout le sang et soupira. Mais l'endroit où Gabriel l'avait frappé virait au bleu et cela le contraria un peu. John lui tendit ses lunettes et Finch les remit. Alors qu'il se détachait du mur, il vacilla et John le retient fermement. Finch hoqueta de surprise en sentant les bras de son agent sur lui mais il sentit un sentiment de bien être l'envelopper doucement. Cependant son dos le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre et il cacha sa tête contre la poitrine de John, masquant sa grimace mais ne retenant pas son gémissement.

- _Finch?_ S'inquiéta John.

- _Ne bougez pas…_ Supplia Finch.

John sentit au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas bien. Par réflexe et dicté par son cœur, il posa une main dans le dos de Finch et le frotta doucement. Il avait sentit son ami se raidir mais à présent il le sentait se détendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il se faisait de plus en plus lourd et s'aperçut que Finch tentait se reposer son poids sur lui.

- _Harold, depuis quand …_ Reese choisit prudemment ses mots. _Depuis quand vos douleurs sont-elles aussi fortes ?_

Il l'entendit ravaler sa salive et Finch se cramponna à lui. Reese s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais Finch leva son visage vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux qui reflétaient toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

- _Depuis… notre … cascade._ Dit Finch.

John resta muet devant sa réponse. Puis d'une main, il rapprocha la tête de Finch contre lui, caressant ses cheveux au passage et lui murmura :

- _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Finch. Mais je serais là pour vous soutenir. Alors vous pouvez me faire confiance._

 _-J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous Mr Reese…_

Cette marque de confiance ravit l'ex-militaire. Mais la proximité soudaine avec son patron le gênait un peu. Il avait rêvé maintes fois de le tenir contre lui mais pas dans ces circonstances. Pas en pleine guerre contre Samaritain, pas avec un Finch souffrant, pas en sachant que les filles n'étaient pas très loin. Mais il se contentait de cette chance inouïe qu'il avait en ce moment même. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Finch, l'odeur de son costume, malgré celle du sang frais. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Finch contre lui, ses mains qui s'accrochaient à sa chemise. Il sentait les battements de cœur de l'informaticien et cela lui faisait drôle. Ne résistant pas, il enfoui son nez dans les épis de l'informaticien, qui curieusement ne bougea pas, et pria pour que cette guerre numérique se termine rapidement. Il avait besoin de la paix, de retrouver son patron et surtout de lui avouer certaines choses…

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : J'ai beaucoup hésité quant au sort de Gabriel. Nous n'avons pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir ce personnage et donc je dois supposer qu'il réagit comme tel face à une telle situation car nous n'avons pas assez d'infos sur lui._


	7. Intention

**Jeudi soir, nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires : Jade, Isatis et Paige.**

 **Encore merci à Isatis pour sa correction.**

 **J'ai un message à faire passer suite à un certain commentaire.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

TOUS mes écrits sans exception sortent de mon imagination, j'écris pour le PLAISIR et je partage mes écrits car je ne suis pas égoïste. La série sur laquelle j'écris est terminée à présent et je souhaite seulement la faire vivre encore un peu car c'est bien une des seules séries qui m'ait touché et qui soit en rapport avec l'actualité et même ma formation.

Alors s'il existe des similitudes, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver et ce n'est jamais volontaire. Il est même inévitable dirais-je que plusieurs auteur(e)s aient envie de traiter le même sujet, un même épisode, à leurs sauces. Sachez que pour TOUTES les histoires que je poste, les grandes idées sont notées bien des mois à l'avance dans un cahier que je garde tout le temps avec moi et que lorsque je les note, il n'y a ni téléphone ni ordinateur sous mes yeux. Seulement mon esprit tordu et moi-même.

La remarque concernant le fait qu'une personne ait commenté que cette fic lui en rappelait une autre : sachez que cette personne m'a gentiment répondu en privé en me citant le titre de l'histoire et même le chapitre précisément, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu sinon cet(te) auteur(e) aurait déjà reçu mon commentaire, que je poste toujours dans la foulée après avoir lu. Car j'ai pour principe de TOUJOURS laisser un commentaire par respect pour les auteur(e)s puisque je sais combien un commentaire peut être valorisant.

« Prolifique ». Et alors ? Encore une fois demandez- vous si vous me connaissez personnellement et si vous connaissez ma situation. Peut être ai-je du temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture ? Alors je dis que ça suffit. Si cela ne vous plaît pas allez voir ailleurs au lieu de créer un compte juste pour mettre un commentaire désobligeant, vous perdez votre temps. Avant d'avoir une théorie sur mon texte aussi stupide qu'il soit, lisez TOUTES mes fictions avant de juger et vous retrouverez mes propres idées, mon propre style.

Voilà, cette petite mise au point s'imposait. Bonne lecture à présent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Intention**

Parcourant les fichiers vidéo et de surveillance, la Machine menait sa recherche parmi les nombreuses données. Elle finit par localiser assez rapidement quelqu'un et se chargea d'envoyer un sms. Elle vit l'homme, assis devant une assiette de dessert glacé se figer et glisser sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour prendre son téléphone. L'homme fronça les sourcils à la lecture du message et il leva les yeux, cherchant une caméra dans le coin. Il la trouva et resta un moment interdit. Il termina son assiette, paya sa consommation puis il sortit dans la rue et se rendit à la pharmacie et également chez un vendeur de sandwich. Il prit ce que la Machine lui avait demandé de prendre, restant toutefois perplexe. Il reçu encore un énième message lorsqu'il passa la commande des sandwichs. Il eut un petit sourire ironique en voyant la composition bien particulière de l'un d'entre eux et il sut pour qui il devait apporter cela. Il regarda de nouveau son téléphone et demanda :

- _Où est-ce que je me rends ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il reçu une adresse, légèrement cryptée. Il comprit le message caché et héla un taxi. Il fit attention à donner une adresse d'une rue adjacente et s'y retrouva en quarante minutes. Il donna un pourboire au chauffeur et trouva le bâtiment facilement. Il prit quelques secondes pour inspecter la devanture : cet endroit semblait abandonné avec les nombreux échafaudages qui masquaient une partie de l'architecture. La Machine lui envoya un nouveau message et il suivit les instructions. Il trouva une entrée dissimulée et monta à l'étage. Il capta du bruit mais ne s'en formalisa pas, se doutant de l'identité des squatteurs. A peine eut-il franchit la dernière marche que Reese et Shaw apparurent, armés.

- _On se calme les jumeaux !_ Clama Fusco.

Shaw baissa son arme et Reese souffla :

- _Lionel ?_

L'inspecteur s'avança vers lui, tendant les sachets.

- _Ouais. Figure-toi qu'elle m'a parlé._

 _-Qui ?_ Demanda John, suspicieux.

- _La Machine_ _dont tu_ _m'as parlé._

 _-« Oui j'ai demandé du renfort »._ Fit la Machine à John et Shaw. Reese fit la moue et prit les sachets. Il invita Lionel à le suivre et ils se rendirent dans une pièce à l'écart, cette pièce où Finch avait détenu Root il y a quelques années. Mais Lionel avait aperçu un corps gisant à quelques mètres de là où John avait surgit avec son revolver.

- _C'est qui lui ? On dirait un gamin._

John prit le bras de l'inspecteur pour l'obliger à avancer.

- _Un gamin très dangereux Lionel._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

John s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _C'est la tête de Samaritain._

 _-Quoi ? Attends ! Un gamin ?_

 _-Bienvenue dans le monde des jeunes génies Lionel._ Fit John en le faisant avancer.

Lionel n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'ils entraient dans la pièce où se trouvaient Finch et la Hackeuse. Fusco fronça les sourcils en voyant deux stéri-trips et le bleu sur le nez de Finch.

- _Je croyais que vous ne vous battiez jamais ?_ Ricana Fusco.

- _Je ne me suis pas battu Inspecteur._

 _-Ah ouais ? Qui vous a fait ça ?_

Finch resta muet, ce qui fit réagir Lionel qui se tourna vers John.

- _Me dis pas que le gosse à fait ça ?_

 _-Si._

John déposa les sachets sur la table. Shaw ouvrit rapidement celui du repas et attrapa son sandwich.

- _Super j'avais faim !_ Elle commença à engloutir son pain sous le regard amusé de sa compagne. John tendit le paquet à son patron. Finch hésita mais finit par le prendre.

- _D'ailleurs j'ai un sac de pharmacie aussi, c'est pour qui ?_

John ouvrit le deuxième sac et fouilla. Il y a avait quelques seringues emballées et des fioles avec. Etonné, John lut les étiquettes.

- _De l'antibiotique. Des tranquillisants…_ John vit une fiole avec un nom qu'il reconnu mais ne dit rien, faisant croire qu'elle était identique à celle des tranquillisants.

- _Pourquoi de l'antibiotique ?_ Questionna Root.

-« _Pour vous._ _La blessure de_ _votre bras. »_

 _-Tu veux que j'en prenne ? Depuis quand tu joues les infirmiers ?_

 _-« Depuis que je dois veiller sur vous, depuis que je suis libre »._

- _Bien. Je ferais l'injection après manger ?_ Tenta-t-elle.

-« _Oui »._ Répondit simplement la Machine.

Ils mangèrent les sandwichs sous le regard suspicieux de Fusco.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ Questionna Lionel.

- _Beaucoup de choses._ Fit Shaw, la bouche pleine.

- _On dirait que vous êtes en cavale._ Emit Fusco.

- _C'est le cas Inspecteur._ Souffla Finch, qui avait seulement avalé un quart de son repas. John l'observait discrètement depuis le début du déjeuner. Son patron avait du mal à manger, la douleur devait y être pour quelque chose. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il s'était un peu avachi sur sa chaise, son dos reposant lourdement contre le dossier et sa jambe blessée tendue. Il repensa à l'étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait senti ô combien il avait mal. Si Finch était un roi de la dissimulation, cette fois-ci son corps semblait se révolter contre lui. La fatigue des derniers jours n'y était pas étrangère. Tout le monde, hormis Fusco était sur les nerfs, toujours en alerte à se méfier de Samaritain. Cette attention constante fatiguait chacun à sa manière. De plus ils avaient très peu dormi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base secrète tenue par Pierce. Tous les organismes étaient mis à rude épreuve : Shaw était plus nerveuse et s'emportait facilement, la Hackeuse faisait moins de réflexions et devenait de plus en plus silencieuse. Même Reese sentait la fatigue mais il ne disait rien. Ses réflexes étaient moins rapides mais il les avait toujours.

Fusco resta muet. L'ambiance était étrange et il n'avait jamais connu ses amis aussi nerveux.

- _On dirait que vous menez une guerre dangereuse._

 _-Nous devons détruire Samaritain._ Lâcha Root.

- _C'est possible ça ?_

Samantha fit la moue.

- _Tout à fait._

Fusco se tourna vers Finch.

- _C'est vous le génie en informatique, alors vous êtes le seul à savoir si c'est possible._

 _-Non Inspecteur je ne suis pas le seul. Mais si nous détruisons Samaritain, il y aura des conséquences._

 _-Ah ouais ?_

 _-Oui._ Approuva John

Fusco lança un regard inquiet.

- _Si nous y parvenons Inspecteur …_ Finch déposa son sandwich sur la table. _Internet sera détruit. Et il y a de fortes chances que la Machine le soit aussi._

Le visage de Lionel se décomposa.

- _Quel bordel. Vous voulez dire que tout le réseau d'aujourd'hui sera mort ?_

 _-Oui. Les serveurs à distance n'auront plus aucun intérêt, toutes les boîtes mails ou les échanges téléphoniques qui transitent par le net et les nombreuses applications seront hors service._ Détailla Finch. _Voire plus si … C'est grave._

- _Celui qui a inventé Internet peut se retourner dans sa tombe !_ S'exclama Lionel.

John sourit. Root se mit à rire doucement.

- _Il_ _n'en aura_ _pas besoin Inspecteur._ Rajouta Harold.

Fusco le fixa avec des yeux éberlués.

- _Quoi ?! C'est vous l'inventeur ?!_

Finch haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse.

- _Vous êtes pire que je pensais Finch._

Finch resta neutre.

- _Vous avez inventé le net et vous voulez le détruire…_

 _-… pour sauver l'humanité d'une mort certaine._ Termina Finch. _Veuillez m'excuser._ Harold se leva et disparu dans les couloirs. Reese le suivit comme son ombre. Fusco lança un regard étonné aux deux filles.

- _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _-Nous n'avons guère le choix Lionel._ Fit la hackeuse.

- _C'est soit ça, soit on est mort._ Rajouta Sameen.

- _Vous n'aurez aucun regret si ça fonctionne ?_ Fit Fusco.

- _Non._

 _-Non sauf si la Machine ne survit pas… elle pourrait me manquer._

 _-Si Finch_ _a inventé la_ _Machine seul, vous pourrez peut être en refaire une vous deux si elle ne survit pas ?_ Tenta Lionel.

- _C'est une superbe idée Lionel, seulement Finch voudra-t-il en refaire une autre ? Vous savez combien de temps ça lui a prit ?_

 _-Non. Deux ans ?_

 _-Vous êtes loin du compte._ Se moqua Shaw.

- _Il a mis neuf ans pour la faire Lionel._

 _-Neuf ans ?!_ S'exclama t-il. _Mais il n'a pas eu de vie !_

Root soupira.

- _Pas vraiment… et pourtant il est prêt à la tuer aussi._

 _-Il ne serait pas vraiment récompensé pour ses neuf années._ Remarqua Fusco. _Ce serait bête, je commençais à l'apprécier cette Machine._

Root baissa tristement la tête.

Reese frotta le dos de Finch, qui était aux prises avec des nausées désagréables. Finch inspira longuement avant d'expirer, les mains cramponnées sur le meuble vasque. Il avait voulu s'isoler pour ne pas paraître faible mais John l'en avait empêché puis lui avait rappelé qu'il serait toujours là quoi qu'il se produirait. Finch commença à se calmer et souffla longuement, les yeux clos.

- _Ca va mieux ?_ Murmura John.

- _Ca passe. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous pouvez … voir des morts et être capable de manger après._

 _-C'est une question d'habitude pour nous Finch._

 _-Drôle d'habitude._

John approuva mentalement. Il hésita mais se lança finalement.

- _Finch, je n'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure._

Harold pivota son visage vers lui, étonné. John glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et tendit la petite fiole qu'il avait subtilisée. Finch la prit et loucha dessus. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit que ce médicament lui était adressé.

- _Comment tu sais ?_ Demanda Finch, troublé.

-« _Vous en avez eu une dose lors de votre rééducation »._

 _-Tu as …_

 _-« J'ai tout vu Harold. J'aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose pour vous mais je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant je peux. »_

L'informaticien déglutit. Il regarda de nouveau la fiole et la serra dans sa main, conscient qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire son choix. Continuer de souffrir ou bien atténuer la douleur pendant quelques jours ? Ce produit avait fonctionné pendant quatre jours la première fois qu'il en avait reçue. Finch avait le sentiment d'être confronté à un choix cornélien.

- _Pourquoi devrais-je en prendre si tu souffres ?_ Marmonna Finch. Reese se raidit à cette question. La Machine répondit aussitôt.

- _« Vous n'avez pas à subir la douleur sous prétexte que je vais peut être rendre mon dernier souffle. Je respecte votre décision. Vous n'avez pas à souffrir, surtout si vous voulez mener à bien cette guerre. »_

 _-Nous avons besoin de vous Finch._ Rajouta John, qui ressentait le besoin d'en rajouter. _Vous êtes le seul à connaître le mot de passe pour activer le virus._

 _-Très bien._ Accorda Finch.

John soupira de soulagement.

- _« John va devoir vous aider »._

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit Finch, déstabilisé.

-« _Vous ne pourrez pas vous faire l'injection vous-même. »_

Le regard de Finch se chargea d'inquiétudes. Il se rappela soudainement comment ce produit lui avait été administré et rougit violemment. John ne manqua pas de voir la rougeur de ses joues et haussa un sourcil. Harold se tourna vers lui un instant mais gêné il déglutit et ferma les yeux.

- _Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de me l'administrer ?_

 _-« Non »._

 _-Finch ?_ Tenta John. Mais Harold fuyait son regard, mal à l'aise. La machine souffla à l'ex-agent l'endroit où il devait injecter le produit et il comprit la gêne de son patron. Il tenta alors une autre approche. _Harold, laissez moi vous la faire. Vous savez que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ?_

 _-Je le sais John… Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en vous._

 _-Alors laissez-moi vous aider._ Chuchota le plus jeune.

Finch se passa la langue sur les lèvres et finit par capituler. Les joues roses, il rendit la fiole à son agent puis lui montra son dos, ses mains débouclant sa ceinture. Reese retira la seringue de l'emballage et jeta la protection de la seringue avant de piquer dans la fiole pour y prendre une dose, dose que la Machine lui avait indiquée. Il jeta un regard critique et donna des petites pichenettes pour faire partir les bulles d'airs Il avisa son patron, qui était tendu et qui n'avait pas été plus loin.

- _C'est prêt Finch._

Harold soupira longuement puis finit par défaire l'agrafe de son pantalon ainsi que sa braguette. Il descendit quelque peu son pantalon mais John l'attrapa et le fit descendre en dessous des fesses de l'informaticien remontant la veste qui gênait la vue. Il intima à Finch de tenir la veste et John déglutit avant de glisser une main sous le sous vêtement de son patron et de le descendre. Il entendit la respiration de son patron se couper un instant avant de se faire plus laborieuse. Il dévoila son postérieur, suivit les instructions de la machine et planta la fine aiguille dans la chair. Finch glapit sous l'intrusion. Reese injecta le produit et retira la seringue. Finch se redressa et avec des gestes nerveux, il remit sa chemise dans son pantalon, pressé de se rhabiller. Il boucla sa ceinture rapidement puis se tourna vers John :

- _Merci._

Ce remerciement avait presque été murmuré. John qui avait jeté la seringue en remettant la protection sur l'aiguille, plongea son regard dans celui de son patron. Il sentait une drôle de tension émaner du corps du petit homme et cela l'intriguait. Les yeux bleus fragiles dissimulés par les grosses lunettes noires imposantes, les joues colorées, ses petites rides légèrement crispées, sa bouche entrouverte. Il était tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le haut du torse, là où sa chemise était outrageusement ouverte. Et ces lèvres qui le poussaient au vice. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Finch resta muet face à John. Son agent semblait l'analyser mais il était bien trop proche de lui et il se sentait soudainement vulnérable. Il avait un faible depuis très longtemps pour John mais jamais il ne se l'était avoué vraiment. Les petites manies de John avaient finies par l'atteindre et l'attendrir. L'attention et la protection que John avait envers lui, lui avait toujours fait du bien. Parce qu'il se sentait moins seul, il se sentait entouré. Mais c'était différent. Lorsque c'était Shaw ou Root, il n'avait pas le même ressenti. Il se sentait mieux en présence de l'agent. Puis il n'était pas insensible à ses taquineries, à son corps d'athlète. Finch écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main douce et chaude se poser sur sa joue. Dans un réflexe, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête comme s'il cherchait davantage de contact. Bon dieu, il avait tellement envie de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il craignait plus que tout un braquage de la part de son agent. En vérité lorsqu'il avait pu profiter des bras de John parce qu'il avait eu quelques soucis, il avait tellement espéré ce câlin qu'il en avait profité pour humer son odeur. Et pour sentir les battements de son cœur.

Finch sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Une autre main vint se placer derrière sa tête. Le premier contact fut très timide. Mais Finch frustré, gémit. C'est alors que John reparti à l'assaut, cette fois-ci, scellant définitivement ses lèvres sur celles de Finch qui se sentit étourdi par ce long baiser et posa une main à plat sur les lavabos derrière lui. Mais il ne lâcha pas ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré. John se fit plus fougueux et réussit à franchir les lèvres pour aller jouer avec la langue de l'informaticien. Finch gémit dans ses bras et chercha à se presser contre lui. John sourit et ils se séparèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre ce baiser, encore plus passionné. Les corps des hommes étaient collés comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Des gémissements se firent et les mains se baladaient : John en avait gardé une dans les cheveux de Finch mais l'autre était partie se balader non loin du postérieur. Finch quant à lui, avaient posé les siennes contre la poitrine de l'agent, l'agrippant pratiquement.

Mais John capta un bruit et recula précipitamment. Finch grogna mais s'inquiéta lorsqu'il sentit Reese le repousser dans une cabine et refermer la porte. John lui intima de se taire. Finch déglutit mais cacha son visage contre la poitrine de John. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent entendre :

- _Ils ne sont pas ici._ Clama Lionel. John bénit le fait que les cabines partaient du sol, évitant donc de voir leurs pieds.

- _Bon ils doivent être ailleurs alors !_ Se fit entendre la voix de Root.

La porte se referma. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et John soupira.

- _C'est bon Harold._

Mais Finch ne bougea pas. John le sentit nerveux et légèrement tremblant. John fronça les sourcils et d'un geste doux, il prit le menton de Finch et lui redressa la tête.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Désolé Mr Reese._

John se tendit. Finch regrettait-il ?

- _Je ne pensais pas que vous …_ Commença Finch.

- _Que je quoi ?_

 _-Que vous aviez des sentiments…_ La voix de Finch mourut lentement.

John prit la parole :

- _Si. Depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus cacher tout ça Harold._

Finch cligna des yeux.

- _Je suis désolé que vous ayez du vous taire John._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce qu'il se trouve que c'est réciproque._

John mit un moment à comprendre puis un large sourire apparu sur son visage. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Finch. Harold accepta mais gémit. Il finit par s'écarter, légèrement essoufflé. John le regarda un peu inquiet.

- _N'allons pas …. Trop vite._

 _-Je comprends Harold_ _. Mais dans ce cas, nous avons intérêt à nous sortir de cette guerre._

 _-Nous serons vivants._ Clama Finch, sûr de lui, et son regard était chargé d'un lourd désir qui fit frémir Reese. John sentit la main de Finch venir prendre la sienne et la serrer. Finch se blottit encore plus contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. John l'entoura d'un bras puissant et ferma les yeux. Mais il sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse et sourit. C'est alors qu'il changea la position de son bras et sa main se glissa entre leurs corps. Finch glapit lorsque John le toucha et il lui lança un regard outré :

- _John ! Non ne faites pas ça !_

 _-Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas envie …_

 _-S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant._ Trancha Finch, un peu glacial. Il se détacha de l'agent et recula pour que celui-ci arrête de le toucher. John le contempla : Il était tout rouge, son souffle était court et son corps trahissait son besoin de plus.

- _D'accord Finch._ Sourit John. _Vous voulez que je vous laisse reprendre vos esprits ?_

Finch se figea devant John, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- _John…_ Menaça-t-il. _Pas un seul mot à …_

 _-Oui je me tais. Elles n'ont pas à savoir._ S'amusa John.

-« _Je serais muette comme une tombe »._

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit en un grand O avant qu'il ne réponde :

- _Tu nous écoutais ?_

-« _Oui. C'était interdit ? »_

 _-C'était privé !_ Grogna Finch, ce qui fit rire John, qui laissa Finch seul. Il rejoignit les filles qui étaient retournées dans la salle avec Fusco.

- _Comment va Bear Lionel ?_

 _-En forme ! Mais je crois que vous lui manquez._ Affirma l'inspecteur.

- _Nous le retrouverons lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec Samaritain._

- _Finch n'est pas avec toi ?_ Demanda Root, étonnée de son absence.

- _Il arrive._ Eluda John.

Finch finit par les rejoindre, redevenu lui-même. Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble avec leur visiteur. John et Harold ne manquèrent pas d'échanger des regards bien significatifs. Shaw donna un coup de coude à sa compagne et sourit. La hackeuse avait comprit aussi. Fusco finit par les laisser en fin de journée, prétextant qu'il devait récupérer son fils qui était parti faire une visite de musée avec une association pour jeunes. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entre eux, Root reprit la parole.

- _Quel est le prochain plan ?_

 _-« Infecter Samaritain »._

 _-Je_ _croyais que nous pourrions te sauver_ intervint Finch.

-« _Vous voulez vraiment ? »_

 _-Si nous pouvons, oui._

 _-« Très bien, alors allons me chercher d'abord »._

 _-Mais où ?_ Questionna Shaw. _Nous sommes traqués._

 _-« Facile. Vous connaissez tous le chemin. »_

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards étonnés. Puis John tiqua.

- _Tu parles du métro ?_

 _-« Voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué »._

 _-Samaritain n'a pas découvert cette planque ?_ Glissa Finch.

-« _Pas encore. »_

La machine élabora un plan pour eux et leur conseilla vivement d'être prudents. Ils descendirent à la voiture et prièrent pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La voiture quitta le parking et se fondit parmi les nombreux véhicules qui circulaient encore à cette heure-ci. Ils se rapprochèrent du quartier de Chinatown. Ils se cachèrent à l'ombre des caméras de sécurité qui polluaient l'endroit. Finch vissa son chapeau sur sa tête et prit la précieuse mallette. La journée tombait progressivement et de moins en moins d'habitants parcouraient les rues, quelques uns furetaient devant les étals de produits, frais ou non. La hackeuse marchait d'un pas déterminé, suivie par les trois autres membres de l'équipe. Soudain elle se figea au milieu du trottoir, en alerte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et donna l'ordre de se cacher. Ils se plaquèrent sur le côté et attendirent.

- _Qu'est ce que la Machine vous a dit Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Il y a certains agents de Samaritain par ici. Si l'un d'entre eux nous voit nous ne pourrons jamais sauver la Machine._

Ils attendirent puis ils purent entendre l'IA leur parler.

-« _Vous avez cinq minutes pour arriver avant_ _qu'ils n_ _e vous voient. »_

 _-Cinq minutes ?!_ S'étrangla Finch. _Il nous reste bien sept minutes !_

 _-Alors nous allons devoir presser le pas Harry._

Ils sortirent de l'ombre et marchèrent plus rapidement, pour le plus grand malheur de Finch qui craignait de voir ses douleurs revenir malgré l'injection. Ils slalomèrent entre les personnes et finirent pas atteindre l'entrée.

-« _Juste à temps. »_

Ils gravirent les escaliers et parvinrent devant le distributeur de sucreries.

- _A vous l'honneur Harry._ Proposa la hackeuse.

Finch tapa le code et ils entrèrent. Les trois qui étaient armés avaient prit la tête et vérifiaient que l'endroit n'avait pas été découvert pas l'autre IA. A leur plus grand soulagement, rien n'avait bougé, l'endroit était toujours éclairé, les ordinateurs tournaient à plein régime et les processeurs bourdonnaient.

- _Personne n'est venu ici._ Remarqua Finch.

- _C'est très bien. Mettons nous au travail._

Finch déposa la mallette où se cachait le virus et fouilla dans le bas de l'armoire métallique. La hackeuse s'étaient rendue dans une des petites pièces situées sur le côté et ouvrit une des malles, cherchant ce que la Machine venait de lui indiquer. John et Shaw en profitèrent pour accéder à leur arsenal d'armes. Une ambiance sereine et sérieuse s'installa dans le métro. Finch et Root travaillaient ensemble sur la valise que Finch avait dénichée, utilisant les différents composants trouvés par son amie pour les souder et créer un circuit qui serait connecté d'une part à un ordinateur portable qui contiendrait une mini version de la machine, comme il l'avait fait une fois pour l'opposer à Samaritain dans des simulations et d'une autre part le circuit se brancherait à un serveur. Root s'occupait de l'ordinateur et récupérait le cœur de la machine afin de la placer dans le portable. Elle tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier et Finch se détendait au son de ces touches, ce son qui lui était si familier et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu ces derniers jours. Reese nettoyait les armes et Shaw faisait l'inventaire des balles, tout en démontant les armes dont elle passait les diverses pièces à son ami de terrain. Au bout de trois heures de travail, Root s'étira et bailla.

- _Vous êtes fatiguée Mlle Groves ?_ Questionna Finch qui venait de terminer son soudage et de placer les circuits sur un côté à l'intérieur de la valise.

- _Un peu._

 _-Cela fait longtemps que personne_ _parmi nous_ _n'a dormi._ Remarqua-t-il en se levant. Finch s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal que d'habitude et fut ravi de constater que le produit faisait effet sur lui. Il boita vers son amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Où en êtes-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _J'ai pu transférer la moitié pour le moment._

 _-Vous avez bien avancé, cela prend dix heures normalement pour faire un transfert comme celui-ci._

 _-J'espère que ça ne prendra pas dix heures quand on la sauvera._

 _-C'est le but de mon montage Mlle Groves._

 _-J'avais bien compris, seulement j'espère que ça fonctionnera._

 _-Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais testé cette méthode. Comme beaucoup d'autre. Vous devriez peut être aller vous reposer Mlle Groves._

 _-Vous pensez qu'on peut se permettre de se reposer alors qu'on est en plein combat ?_

 _-«Vous pouvez pour le moment. Samaritain ne se doute de rien et ne sait pas encore que ses deux têtes sont mortes »._

 _-Il est long à la détente quand même._ Se moqua Root. _Très bien je vais aller m'allonger un peu._

Root quitta le wagon et alla s'allonger sur le lit au fond du métro, dans la petite pièce à l'écart. Shaw la suivit des yeux et haussa un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard avec John. Reese haussa les épaules. Sameen finit par se lever pour aller voir sa compagne. John en profita pour se rapprocher de Finch, qui s'était installé devant les nombreux écrans.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Ca va John._

 _-Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Nous copions le cœur central de la machine._

 _-En quoi copier le cœur peut-il la sauver ?_ Demanda John, en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, masquant deux écrans, faisant presque face à Finch. Harold soupira et s'adossa au dossier de la petite chaise.

- _Eh bien, une fois que le virus sera propagé,_ _nous pourrons_ _copier la machine après son passage. Mais cela dit j'ignore comment la Machine voit les choses._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Si nous voulons copier le cœur de la machine, il serait préférable que cela soit fait … par l'extérieur._

 _-L'extérieur ?_

 _-Oui, il ne faut pas que cela soit fait sur notre planète._

John fronça les sourcils.

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Nous devons passer par une orbite, mais laquelle_ _c'est la_ _question._

 _-Mais la Machine ne risque pas d'être infectée ?_

 _-C'est ce que Mlle Groves et moi essayons de faire afin d'éviter que cela ne se produise._

John acquiesça d'un geste de tête. Il jeta un œil au loin, s'assurant que les filles regardaient ailleurs et il descendit de son perchoir pour se pencher vers l'informaticien. Finch leva la tête vers lui et il reçu un baiser bref. Il sourit devant ce geste mais rougit.

- _J'espère que Mlle Groves et Mlle Shaw n'ont rien vu._

 _-Je m'en suis assuré Finch._

John lui sourit tendrement avant de retourner à son nettoyage. Finch se sentit revitalisé par ce baiser et ce sourire. Il se remit au travail, poursuivant ce que Root avait commencé à faire. Il dû réfléchir à plusieurs reprises afin de parvenir au but recherché. Root somnolait, Shaw avait reprit sa place avec Reese. Un silence s'installa tranquillement alors que dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Reese capta un ralentissement des cliquetis des touches de clavier et leva la tête vers le métro, Shaw suivit son regard. John vit que Finch gardait les mains presque à plat sur le clavier mais le haut de son corps bougeait de temps en temps, comme s'il sursautait.

- _Je crois que nous en avons un deuxième qui lâche._ Souffla Shaw. Reese fit une moue contrariée et se leva. Il avait vu juste, Finch commençait à s'endormir, épuisé. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses lèvres pincées.

- _Finch ?_

Harold bondit de surprise et tourna sa chaise.

- _Vous êtes fatigué aussi._

 _-Nous le sommes tous John._

 _-Vous devriez vous reposer._

Finch soupira et jeta un œil à sa montre. Reese lui sourit en anticipant :

- _Ca fait deux heures que vous travaillez seul. Peut être que Root peut vous remplacer ?_

 _-Non John, elle a besoin de dormir._ Se défendit Finch.

- _Vous en avez besoin aussi. Sinon comment voulez vous poursuivre la mission ?_

Finch savait que c'était la voix de la raison et baissa la tête. Il regarda son écran d'ordinateur et soupira de nouveau.

- _« Vous pouvez tous dormir pendant quatre heures »._ Lança la machine aux trois amis encore réveillés.

- _Pourquoi quatre heures ?_

 _-« C'est le temps que j'estime avant que Samaritain ne comprenne que vous avez tué Greer et Gabriel. »_

 _-Mais ? Et ta copie ?_

 _-« Lancez le processus de transfert automatique, le reste se transférera quand vous dormirez »_

 _-Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette façon de faire._ Emit Finch.

-« _Pour une fois,_ _faites-moi confiance_ _. »_

Finch leva les mains en signe de défaite et se leva, après avoir activé le transfert automatique. Il se rendit dans la pièce à moitié plongée dans la pénombre où se reposait Root et il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté, n'ayant pas d'autre couchage disponible. Il trouva qu'il faisait frais. S'apercevant que son amie avait rejeté la fine couverture dans un coin, il la prit pour se couvrir. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, à la grande surprise de la Machine, tout le monde dormait. Reese dormait assis sur sa chaise. Shaw avait posé les pieds sur un coin de la table et sa tête penchait sur le côté. Finch s'était légèrement avachi sur le fauteuil et Root dormait presque en étoile sur le petit lit. _Ils se battent dur pour me sauver._ Pensa la Machine. Elle laissa ses amis dormir, gardant toutefois un œil vigilant et alla inspecter dehors avec ses milliers d'yeux. Elle accéda à une des bases de Samaritain sans souci. Elle remarqua que toute le monde était agité, parce que personne ne réussissait à joindre Greer, ni Gabriel qui manquaient à l'appel. Les opérateurs, nerveux menaient des recherches intensives depuis quelques heures, plusieurs gobelets de cafés vides étaient alignés devant eux. Certains avaient desserrés leurs cravates, sans doute pour être à l'aise et donc plus performant. La Machine reconnu Jeff Blackwell dans un coin de la pièce et elle zooma sur son visage crispé. La Machine savoura en lisant cette expression puis elle lâcha son observation.

- _Comme par hasard, la maison de Greer explose, avec tout le personnel et Gabriel se fait enlever en même temps ?_ S'énerva celui qui devait être un sous chef.

- _Vous pensez que les ennemis ont fait quelque chose ?_ Tenta un opérateur à bout.

 _-Je_ _ne le p_ _ense pas, j'en suis certain ! Les deux gardes qui se sont fait assommés, disent que les deux femmes ressemblaient à celle de l'autre IA. Trouvez-moi leurs traces !_

 _-C'est compliqué chef, ils ont réussi à se cacher !_ Clama une opératrice brune.

- _C'est bien eux de se cacher._ Fit une voix féminine.

Le chef se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- _Vous pensez_ _savoir où_ _les trouver Mlle Mahoney ?_

 _-Non, mais il serait bien d'envoyer des agents dans les endroits où ils auraient pu aller. Histoire de voir s'ils n'ont pas laissé une trace._ Proposa Claire, sûre d'elle.

- _Vous voulez le faire ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Y a longtemps que je veux prendre ma revanche._ Clama Claire.

- _Eh bien, envoyons des agents._

 _-Attendez._ Ordonna-t-elle.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Pourquoi ne pas jeter un œil à la bibliothèque, qui était leur première planque ?_

 _-Vous pensez qu'ils y sont retournés ?_

 _-On ne sait jamais … parfois on pense que c'est le meilleur endroit parce qu'on se dit que_ _ça a_ _déjà été fouillé._

 _-Votre remarque est pertinente._

La Machine sentit que quelque chose allait changer. Comment Claire avait-elle pu penser à proposer ce lieu ? Avait-elle été informée du passé de l'équipe et de ses anciennes planques ? La Machine analysa la situation et décida d'agir. Les écrans se hachèrent, provoquant des grésillements désagréables. Puis les caractères typiques de la Machine apparurent.

« _Tout ce que vous faites est inutile. Vous avez perdu »._

Des cris de stupeur et des murmures se firent entendre. La Machine, fière d'avoir provoqué son ennemie, les laissa en plan et retourna surveiller ses fidèles amis dont son père. Elle surveilla le temps qui s'écoulait puis finit par émettre un petit son doux dans les oreillettes de ses amis. Root sourit et s'étira. Finch sursauta et fit la moue en voyant sa position un poil inconfortable. Reese s'était réveillé aussitôt et Shaw avait failli faire basculer la chaise lorsqu'elle s'était levée, alerte.

- _Oh Harry vous avez dormi là ? Vous auriez pu me réveiller on aurait échangé !_ S'inquiéta la hackeuse.

Finch lui fit un bref signe de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien et se leva avec précautions. La douleur était supportable au moins ce qui étonna Root de le voir aussi en « forme », cependant elle ne dit rien et se leva en rajustant ses vêtements. Finch remit sa cravate en place et éprouva le besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Il se rendit donc vers les pièces d'eau, en repoussant la lourde porte en bois. Il poussa la porte des toilettes des hommes et aperçut John, en train de se soulager. Il hésita mais finit par entrer.

- _Bonjour Harold, bien dormi ?_

 _-Bonjour John. Oui et vous ?_ Finch se mit devant un lavabo et retira ses lunettes. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage après avoir retiré les stéri-trips.

- _Ca repose._ Emit John.

Finch attrapa un papier et se sécha le visage.

- _Et comment ça va Harold ?_ Put-il entendre. Il se pinça les lèvres et remit ses lunettes.

- _C'est gérable._ Répondit-il. Il se retourna au moment où John se rhabillait et venait vers les lavabos. Finch sentit sa timidité revenir mais il se fit plus fort que cela et attrapa le visage de l'agent en coupe pour l'embrasser. Reese surpris de cette démonstration, le laissa faire avec grand plaisir.

- _C'est mieux._ Affirma Finch.

- _Je confirme._ Reese lui donna un baiser en retour. _Et ce bleu ?_ Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Je ne sens rien Mr Reese._

John lui offrit un petit sourire puis se mit devant le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Il entendit Finch se déplacer et lorsqu'il leva le regard dans la glace face à lui, il fut très étonné. Hier Finch s'était montré très pudique, presque au point de refuser l'injection. Mais Reese savait que quelque chose avait changé à partir de ce moment là, précisément lorsqu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Une barrière s'était cassée entre eux. Il y avait eu une énorme avancée. Il sourit puis regarda ses mains, au moins pour laisser à Finch son intimité. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et John se tendit alors qu'il se séchait les mains.

- _Les garçons, vous avez presque fini ?_ Roucoula la hackeuse.

 _-Non pourquoi ?_

Reese vit Finch se crisper, sans doute craignait-il qu'elles n'entrent.

- _Il n'y a pas d'eau de l'autre côté._

 _-Oh._ Emit John. _Attendez qu'on sorte._

John préféra se rapprocher de la porte et la bloquer au cas où. Finch termina son besoin naturel, puis se lava les mains. Puis il se tourna vers John lui faisant savoir d'un léger signe de tête que c'était bon. Reese ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent, laissant la place aux deux femmes. Root et Shaw entrèrent et purent se mettre devant la glace pour se recoiffer un minimum.

- _Tu as vu ?_ Fit Root.

- _Oui c'est clair qu'ils se sont rapprochés ces deux là ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?_

 _-Non je ne crois pas. Ils sont plus proches depuis la bibliothèque._

 _-Va savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pendant qu'on les cherchait._ Grogna Shaw.

- _N'exagère pas_ _quand même chérie_ Roucoula t-elle en volant un baiser à sa compagne.

A quelques mètres de là, Finch observait l'avancée du transfert et sourit en voyant qu'il était presque terminé. Mais il se rappela d'une chose. Il regarda les écrans et là où il savait pouvoir trouver les petites caméras dissimulées.

- _Tu nous as réveillé parce que Samaritain a comprit ?_

La machine resta silencieuse, ce qui étonna grandement Finch et Reese qui se tenait en retrait. Au lieu de parler, elle préféra montrer une preuve et diffusa une vidéo sur l'écran central. Finch suivit l'échange et se raidit lorsqu'il vit Claire Mahoney apparaître à l'écran. John pinça les lèvres. Mais il sentit que son patron était en colère et que cela grandissait dangereusement en lui.

- _Claire …_

 _-Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher Harold._ Rappela Reese.

- _Peut être. Mais elle a abusé. Elle s'est servie de ma confiance._ Marmonna Finch. _Nous ne pouvons pas la considérer comme fiable, elle est fidèle à Samaritain._

 _-C'est une ennemie comme les autres._ Eluda John.

- _Elle n'est pas la seule. Lui aussi._ Désigna Finch en passant le curseur de la souris sur l'homme dans l'angle. John se rapprocha et reconnu Jeff Blackwell, l'homme qui avait failli tuer Finch.

- _Nous devons nous méfier._ Trancha John, nerveux.

Un bip se fit entendre et Finch s'aperçut que la copie de la Machine était terminée. Voilà ce qui annonçait l'une des dernières étapes de leur dangereux périple. Les filles revinrent, toutes fraîches et Finch les informa.

- _Alors où est-ce qu'on infecte Samaritain ?_ Questionna Shaw.

- _Je pense qu'il faudrait infiltrer une des bases de Samaritain non ?_ Fit Root.

- _« Pas besoin »._

 _-Comment alors ?_ Demanda Finch troublé.

-« _Vous avez crée un réseau ici. »_

 _-Il est invisible._

 _-« Sauf si vous faites une petite manipulation »._

 _-Tu veux que je lance le virus d'ici ?_

 _-« Oui. »_

 _-Mais tu seras la première touchée ! S'exclama Root._

 _-« Non. »_

Finch lança un regard effaré à son amie.

- _Es tu sûre ?_

 _-« Sûre et certaine. Au fait Harold ? »_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-« Je vous ai montré une simulation de ce qu'aurait été votre vie sans moi. J'ai les versions de John, de Shaw et de Root aussi. »_

 _-Quand vas-tu nous en parler ?_ Se méfia Finch.

- _« Quand vous aurez lancé le virus. »_

Les amis se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient suivre cette instruction.

-« _Vous feriez_ _mieux de vous dépêcher cela dit. »_

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Se tendit Finch.

- _Samaritain a comprit. Ils vous traquent. Ils sont allés à la bibliothèque et ils ont retrouvé Gabriel._

 _-Misère …_ S'exclama Root. _Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Harold il faut lancer le virus !_

 _-Attendez !_ Fit Finch. _Si nous sommes traqués, ils vont découvrir notre planque. Comment pouvons-nous sortir de là ?_

 _-« Utilisez le wagon. »_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-« Il est encore fonctionnel. »_

- _C'est la meilleure idée !_ Réagit Shaw, qui se précipita vers le générateur pour tout remettre en marche.

Reese prépara des sacs et y glissa plusieurs armes. Finch se rendit dans le wagon avec Root et brancha le disque dur, avec quelques regrets sur son système, après avoir changé tous ses paramètres de sécurité et donc après s'être rendu visible. Maintenant son propre système était visible de Samaritain. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il tapa ses lignes de code pour déclencher le virus et une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit, quémandant un mot de passe. Reese venait de jeter les deux sacs dans le compartiment et Shaw avait arraché le tissu qui recouvrait le tableau de bord dans le wagon et avait enclenché le moteur.

- _John ! Grouille ! Va chercher_ _du C4 !_ _Il faut exploser ce mur !_ Ordonna Shaw. Reese accouru alors que Sameen avait trouvé les fils pour relier le tout.

- _Allez Harry, dites le._

Mais Finch pinça les lèvres et inspira longuement. Root sentait qu'il se posait encore des questions sur leurs avenirs et surtout qu'il était un peu réticent à l'idée de détruire sa création, même si elle avait été précieusement copié sur un autre support qui ne faisait pas partie du réseau. Elle prit sa main doucement et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux sans avoir besoin d'échanger un seul mot.

- _Tout est en place Finch !_ Hurla la tueuse qui venait de revenir dans le wagon, suivit de Reese. Finch prit une bonne inspiration et s'avança vers les écrans.

- _Koestler._

Une petite icône verte apparue, signalant que le mot de passe était le bon. Root le regarda, étonnée.

- _L'auteur du livre « Gosht In The Machine » ?_

Mais Finch n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des tirs se faisaient entendre. Il se coucha à terre, forcé par la hackeuse. Reese visa les intrus et Shaw ferma les portes puis appuya sur le détonateur. Un violent fracas sur fit entendre, les briques tombant au sol, mélangé aux tirs nourris. Certaines balles avaient traversé les vitres et d'autres rebondissaient sur la surface métallique. Root et Shaw rejoignirent Reese et tirèrent. Un hurlement se fit et Reese put voir Shaw tomber à terre.

- _Sameen !_ Hurla la hackeuse. Reese, gardant les yeux sur les ennemis qui tiraient, se déplaça et actionna l'accélérateur et le wagon se mit à bouger, s'enfonçant dans le tunnel à peine éclairé. Harold s'était relevé et avait littéralement rampé vers Shaw.

- _Mlle Shaw ?_

Sameen se tenait l'épaule en grognant. Root s'assura qu'aucun ennemi ne les suivait et se rapprocha de sa compagne. Finch repoussa le tissu tailladé et vit que la balle s'était logée dans le bras. Root fit la grimace. Mais Sameen, ayant de l'expérience, tira sur la balle et la rejeta. Mais ce geste fit qu'elle se mit à saigner abondamment. Reese qui avait trouvé un rouleau de scotch, le donna à Finch, qui se chargea de bander tout cela temporairement.

- _Mlle_ _Shaw ça va_ _?_

 _-Ouais c'est la forme._

 _-Chérie !_ Gronda Root, peinée.

- _Ca va passer, fallait bien que j'en prenne une !_

 _-« Tout le monde va bien ? »_

 _-Tu ne nous vois pas ?_ Fit la hackeuse.

- _« Pas dans cet angle »._

 _-Mlle Shaw est blessée._ Répondit Harold.

-« _Elle est coriace, elle s'en sortira »._

Shaw sourit.

- _Maintenant qu'ils nous ont retrouvés, comment va-t-on leur échapper ?_ Fit l'informaticien.

- _« Un véhicule est à votre disposition au prochain arrêt. Vous devrez vous rendre dans le New Jersey. »_

Root fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu veux qu'on aille là où j'ai installé les serveurs avec Sameen ?_ Fit-t-elle.

-« _Oui »._

 _-Comment tu comptes te sauver ?_

 _-« Le site s'est amélioré en deux ans. Ils ont mis en place des paraboles pour communiquer avec certaines orbites. »_

 _-Samaritain utilise tous les moyens…_

 _-« Comme nous »._

 _-Mais nous allons entrer dans le territoire de Samaritain._ Remarqua Finch.

-« _Vous y êtes_ _déjà dans_ _un sens. »_

Cette remarque rendit Finch muet, qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Root avisa le sac de pharmacie que Lionel leur avait emmené.

- _Evidemment… Tu crois que les seringues vont servir à quelque chose ?_

-« _C'est vous qui décidez. Soit vous entrez en volant les puces aux autres agents, soit vous entrez par effraction. »_

 _-Y a –t-il une meilleure solution ?_

 _-« Non. »_

 _-Alors optons pour la rapidité._

 _-« Une fois entrés, vous ne m'entendrez peut être plus. Ou du moins, il me sera compliqué de communiquer »._

 _-Même si nous branchons un routeur ?_ Intervint Finch.

-« _Cela peut aider mais j'ignore comment. »_

 _-Nous devons envisager que nous serons peut être seuls._ Fit Shaw.

- _Alors là_ _… ça_ _va barder si nous croisons des agents de Samaritain._ Dit Root.

John chargea son arme et la cala dans son pantalon.

- _La dernière étape._ Rajouta-t-il, d'un air morose.

- _Harry, j'espère que vous êtes prêt, parce que_ _ça va péter_ _._ S'exclama Root.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 _Bravo à Rochelle qui a trouvé le mot mystère en MP ! Quelqu'un d'autre l'a -t-il trouvé ?!_


	8. Saccage

**Bonsoir ! Quelle début de semaine. Je n'avais pas oublié de poster rassurez vous juste un souci d'internet mais c'est réglé !**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices : jade, isatis et Paige (Merci ! Ne stresses pas trop pour la suite ...!)**

 **Merci a Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Et je vais me cacher. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Saccage.**

Le wagon s'arrêta à quelques kilomètres de la station de métro qui leur avait servi de planque pendant deux années. Root et Finch regardèrent une dernière fois l'installation de la machine avant de quitter les lieux, le cœur lourd. Reese avait passé la sangle du sac d'arme autour de lui et était armé d'un fusil d'assaut, un AK-47 chargé. Shaw tenait en main une Kalachnikov AK-12, bien plus imposante que l'arme de Reese. Malgré son épaule blessée, elle avait vivement tenue à poursuivre et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Finch portait la valise où se trouvait la copie de la machine et la tenait précieusement. Root était à ses côtés avec ses deux petits revolvers. Ils montèrent les escaliers en restant sur leurs gardes et purent sortir dans la rue. La Machine leur souffla l'emplacement de la voiture mais rapidement des tirs se firent entendre. Finch glapit et se cacha derrière une voiture tandis que ses amis se positionnaient pour tirer. En quelques secondes ce fut résolu. Finch se redressa et vit pas moins de dix agents à terre, certains encore vivants mais gémissants de douleurs.

- _Allons-y Harry._ Le poussa la hackeuse.

Ils trouvèrent la voiture et Reese fractura la porte en deux secondes. Il débloqua toutes les portières et tout le monde monta. Shaw défit la couche de plastique sous le volant et enclencha le moteur en mettant deux fils en contact. Elle démarra en trombe alors que ceux à l'arrière n'avaient pas encore attachés leurs ceintures. Le jour se levait péniblement et donc ils étaient visibles aux yeux de Samaritain. Même si la Machine tentait de les couvrir, plus rien n'était sûr maintenant que le virus était lancé.

-« _Vous avez trente minutes à partir de maintenant pour parvenir à destination. »_ Fit la voix de la Machine.

Tout le monde resta sur les nerfs.

- _« C'est le moment_ _pour que j'évoque l_ _es simulations si je n'avais pas été là. »_

 _-Crois-tu_ _que ce soit_ _le bon moment ?_ Fit Harold.

-« _Il n'y a jamais de bon moment. Mais Harold, je meurs à petit feu alors je sais que je dois parler »._

Finch ravala sa salive.

-« _Par qui dois-je commencer ? »_

Personne ne lui répondit.

-« _Bien, alors commençons par vous John. »_

Reese se tendit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir mais il n'avait pas le choix. De plus lui-même ne savait même pas ce qui se serait passé si la Machine n'avait jamais existée.

 _John – 27 mars 2015_

 _Des jeunes adolescents courraient en groupe sur la_ _piste sablonneuse_ _et s'encourageaient entre eux pour se motiver. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'ils parcouraient la piste et ils n'avaient pas perdu_ _le rythme_ _sous l'œil de leur professeur de sport, qui se tenait à l'écart de la piste, chronomètre en main. Chaque fois que ses élèves passaient devant lui, il leur donnait le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour faire le tour. Le professeur sourit doucement. Il était fier de voir que ses élèves avaient bien progressés en deux mois et qu'ils arrivaient à passer outre la fatigue pour se dépasser. Malgré la chaleur écrasante, les jeunes avançaient, poussés par_ _leur volonté_ _. L'exercice prit fin une quinzaine de minute après et le professeur s'avança vers ses élèves, fier._

 _-Vous avez battu votre dernier record. Bon boulot les garçons._

 _-Merci professeur ! Fit le plus grand._

 _-Merci M Reese. Fit le délégué._

 _-Maintenant allez vous doucher et n'oubliez pas le cours de chimie avec le Sergent Anders._

 _Les petits jeunes_ _coururent vers_ _les vestiaires, sans toutefois se disperser. John nota toutes les informations et les appréciations sur son bloc note. Puis il leva la tête lorsqu'il vit le lieutenant se rapprocher de lui. Il se mit au garde à vue._

 _-Repos Sergent Reese. Alors dites moi cette séance ?_

 _-Il y a du progrès._

 _-Y en a-t-il certains qui sortent du lot ?_

 _-Pas encore lieutenant. Vous serez tenu au courant si l'un d'entre eux mérite un place._

 _-Bien. Je compte sur vous Sergent Reese._

 _John fit un léger signe de tête et le_ _regarda s'éloigner_ _. Il soupira faiblement et cala son bloc sous son bras pour rejoindre son bureau._ _Une fois à l'intérieur il jeta_ _le bloc et s'assit sur la chaise. Il retira sa casquette, qu'il posa sur le bureau et rangea le sifflet dans un des tiroirs. Il soupira de nouveau et se passa une main lasse sur_ _le visage_ _. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était professeur dans cette école militaire privée et très réputée pour ses excellentes notes et ses élèves disciplinés. Si au départ, quelques uns étaient encore des rebelles, John avait rapidement su les recadrer comme ses collègues. John posa une main sur son genou et souffla, repensant aux conditions qui l'avaient conduit à être à_ _ce poste_ _particulier. John n'avait rien contre le fait d'enseigner mais cela manquait_ _un peu_ _d'action pour lui qui avait été habitué aux missions militaires. Et surtout aux missions de la CIA. Il avait quitté cette agence pour des raisons de mésentente avec Kara Stanton et Mark Snow. Son départ avait été fait_ _à l'amiable_ _puisqu'il avait demandé à retourner sur le terrain, à réintégrer l'armée. Là d'où il venait avant qu'il ne soit embauché par la CIA_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait plus faire de sport ni faire des acrobaties. Cependant ses supérieurs ne l'avaient pas déclarés inapte_ _. En_ _effet Reese était un élément très précieux, capable de remarquer le moindre détail et surtout son imagination sans limite avait fait que ses supérieurs avaient pris la décision de le garder au lieu de le mettre au chômage ou pire : à la retraite anticipée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il enseignait le sport. Seul John pouvait savoir comment garder son rythme, comment passer outre la fatigue et faire appel au mental. Il avait été si durement formé qu'il pouvait transmettre aux jeunes._

 _Il secoua la tête puis se leva doucement pour se rendre dans la salle de musculation à côté de son bureau. A cette heure-ci, aucun élève ne fréquentait cette salle car tous étaient en cours avec d'autres professeurs de l'armée. Reese se pencha et récupéra deux poids de cinq kilos chacun puis s'assit sur un banc de sport. Oui il outrepassait son interdiction de sport, mais il n'était pas invalide pour lui. Ses bras fonctionnaient donc il pouvait soulever un peu_ _de poids_ _pour garder le haut de son corps athlétique. Il ne faisait_ _pas de sport_ _dans le beau de garder une belle carrure, mais dans le but d'oublier ses soucis et pourquoi il ne pouvait plus aider ses camarades qui a cette heure-ci, risquaient leurs vies sur le terrain, face aux ennemis. Reese se mordit la lèvre et poursuivit jusqu'a finir en sueur. Il se sentait mieux après cette petite séance qu'il s'octroyait tous les jours. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les douches réservées uniquement au personnel. Il se débarrassa de ses effets et se plaça sous le jet de la douche froide, les yeux clos. Son regard se perdit sur le bas de son corps, plus précisément sur sa jambe droite. La prothèse qu'il portait à partir du genou et qui lui permettait de tenir debout, le fit soupirer. Oui il avait été touché lors d'une mission._ _L'ennemi, un sniper armé d'un fusil puissant_ _avait visé son genou et l'avait brisé en morceaux. Le verdict avait été un choc pour Reese qui avait du se résoudre_ _à se laisser amputer d'_ _une partie de sa jambe et à porter une prothèse. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, se souvenant de chaque seconde qui avait suivi sa blessure : la douleur intense qui l'avait traversé, le déchirant peu à peu …_

 _Réalité._

John se mordait la lèvre, les yeux rougis, se retenant. Root était bouche bée et Finch était peiné. Shaw avait pourtant tout entendu mais elle n'exprima rien du tout.

- _C'est …_ Commença Finch.

- _C'est horrible. Surtout pour toi John, toi qui aime le sport._ Fit Root.

John baissa la tête, touché.

- _Donc je n'aurai jamais été trahi par la CIA. Je ne jouerais pas au mort._ Comprit-il. _Mais j'aurai été seul._

La remarque de John toucha Finch. Harold se rappela de ce que la Machine lui avait raconté et curieusement il trouva que c'était une drôle de coïncidence. Lui aurait fini seul, John aussi. Qu'allait-il en être pour les deux femmes ? Il craignait que la Machine ne réduise à néant le moral de son équipe. Il se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de John. Reese eut un léger sursaut mais à la surprise de tout le monde, il posa une main sur celle de Finch, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Et Finch ne voulut même pas retirer sa main lorsqu'il sentit celle de son partenaire. John avait besoin d'un peu de soutien et il voulait lui en donner à sa manière.

- _Allez raconte pour moi._ Lança Shaw, curieuse.

-« _Comme si c'était fait Sameen »._

 _Shaw – 31 décembre 2014_

 _La salle d'attente était pleine, composée de personnes ivres, de blessés suite à un bagarre dans un bar ou une bagarre familiale. Dans le couloir, les lits prenaient toute la place, où reposaient tous les blessés graves. Des gémissements, des plaintes et des grognements remplissaient les lieux en ce dernier jour de l'année. Sameen Shaw se faufila entre les divers brancards,_ _d'une démarche assurée_ _. La jeune femme était sûre d'elle mais fatiguée. Cependant elle puisait dans ses dernières forces pour terminer son service. Elle alla dans une salle de consultation et ouvrit le dossier pour accueillir un peu froidement le jeune homme qui était tombé de son scooter après avoir bu pas loin de quatre verres de whisky. Elle_ _banda son bras_ _ensanglanté et l'envoya vers le service radiologie. Elle enchaîna les consultations toute le soirée. A 22heures, l'heure où son service prenait fin, elle salua brièvement sa collègue qui prenait le relais. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et rangea sa blouse dans le casier, puis enfila son blouson et son bonnet._

 _Elle quitta les urgences et enfourcha sa moto stationnée sur le parking du personnel. Elle démarra au quart de tour et quitta la ville, s'éloignant. Elle avait besoin de sensations, elle avait besoin d'adrénaline. Son travail ne lui en apportait pas vraiment. Elle se rendit sur une route abandonnée et loin des regards puis elle accéléra brusquement. Le vent frais de l'hiver fouetta son cou et ses mains. Elle effectua un freinage violent et fit demi tour, ni une ni deux et reparti à l'assaut. Elle adorait s'octroyer une séance comme ce soir. Cela lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle avait failli ne pas avoir son diplôme de médecin à cause… des sentiments qu'elle était incapable de ressentir. Elle avait accepté de_ _suivre une_ _thérapie et de_ _prendre un_ _traitement. Mais cela n'avait rien donné et elle avait plaqué tout le traitement, agacée d'avoir perdu presque deux ans_ _à le prendre_ _. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement depuis._

 _Elle freina de nouveau mais cette fois-ci elle glissa sur le bitume. Elle se retrouva projetée mais dans son mouvement elle fit un salto avant et atterrit sur ses talons. Elle se redressa et contempla sa moto couchée. Elle soupira. Encore quelques_ _réparations à prévoir certainement_ _. Mais elle s'en fichait. Son salaire le lui permettait, puis elle n'avait qu'un minuscule loft à peine meublé. Sameen redressa la cylindrée et l'enfourcha de nouveau avant de recommencer ses manœuvres dangereuses, mais très enrichissantes pour elle. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure là-dessus, elle rentra et s'affala sur son pauvre lit, qui n'était qu'un matelas déposé sur des palettes de bois. L'intérieur du loft était défraichi mais cela lui convenait très bien. Elle n'avait même pas faim. Elle_ _ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était allongée, lorsqu'elle entendit des pétards_ _et des feux d'artifices. Elle se redressa, furieuse et se plaça devant une des grandes fenêtres. Dehors, dans les rues, les personnes_ _se souhaitaient_ _une bonne année, dans une ambiance chaleureuse, dans des étreintes réconfortantes. Sameen déglutit._

 _-_ _Quelle bande_ _de naïfs. Lâcha-t-elle, avec dédain, avant de retourner sur le lit._

 _Elle glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et soupira en sentant le métal froid. Elle le prit et admira l'arme, le faisant tourner dans ses mains._ _Quelquefois_ _quand elle s'ennuyait, elle prenait l'arme_ _et descendait_ _dans la rue, en particulier dans les quartiers chauds. Elle errait, capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches de son blouson. Puis parfois, elle tombait sur une guerre de gang, en pleine nuit. Parfois elle s'y mêlait en participant à la bagarre. Toujours elle gagnait._ _Quelquefois elle se_ _servait de son arme pour faire fuir les froussards et cela fonctionnait très bien. Elle souffla péniblement et rejeta le petit revolver dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait personne, ni famille, ni ami. Elle n'était pas sociable et elle ne voulait pas l'être. Dans son travail elle se forçait à être sociable avec les patients parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait préserver son travail. Mais_ _elle parlait très peu à_ _ses collègues, voire jamais pour certaines. En dehors du travail, un quelconque inconnu pouvait faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle avait déjà été abordée par certains hommes trop entreprenants et tous l'avaient regretté._

 _Mais Sameen sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie pour la pimenter. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse et cela créait un vide qui grossissait de jour en jour._ _Que lui manquait-il ? Elle_ _ne savait pas. Elle cherchait la réponse depuis une bonne année et rien ne lui suffisait. Elle était comme une âme perdue sans but précis dans la vie._

 _Réalité._

Root avait les larmes aux yeux, ayant imaginé sans peine ce que la Machine venait de leur raconter. Finch resta muet, John regardait Shaw avait un sourcil haussé. Sameen s'était crispée sur le volant.

- _Super._ Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Finch craignait le pire pour ce que la Machine allait dire à Root. Lui, John et Shaw étaient seuls dans les univers alternatifs. Son instinct lui disait que cela allait sans doute être la même chose pour son amie. Mais de quelle façon ?

- _Sameen…_ Souffla la hackeuse.

- _Ne dis rien s'il te plaît._ Siffla-t-elle.

Samantha lança un regard triste à Finch. Harold lui sourit tristement. Root glissa doucement une main vers la sienne et Finch sentit qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et lui répondit en serrant sa main sur la sienne.

-« _Il ne reste plus que l'interface »._ Fit la Machine.

Root ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Finch vit son inquiétude et ne put rien ajouter.

- _Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?_ Fit Root.

-« _Si. Je peux vous raconter après si je m'en sors, mais vous savez qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance »._

 _-Alors je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre cette … occasion d'en savoir plus._

 _-On a tous eu nos versions Mlle Groves, il ne manque plus que la vôtre._ Encouragea Finch. _Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas joyeuses mais … au moins nous savons. Nous savons si nous avons fais le bon choix._

Root lui sourit faiblement.

- _Vas-y je t'écoute._ Fit-elle à la Machine.

 _Samantha Groves – 19 novembre 2014_

 _Samantha regardait le paysage extérieur depuis la petite fenêtre de la maison qu'elle avait acheté_ _depuis une_ _quinzaine d'années. Les arbres étaient nus, les feuilles_ _jonchaient la_ _pelouse_ _humide_ _, certaines feuilles virevoltaient avec le petit vent qui s'élevait de temps en temps. Les champs s'étalaient à perte de vue. C'était la seule maison au milieu de tous ces champs. La première ville se situait à cinq kilomètres. Elle soupira et s'adossa dans son fauteuil._

 _Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver sa voie. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de suivre ses talents et de ne rien lâcher. Elle avait parcouru les grandes villes, telle une femme motivée, à la recherche d'une personne semblable à elle : passionnée par l'informatique et le piratage. Elle avait piraté pas mal d'entreprises pour leur soutirer des informations capitales. Elle avait tué aussi des personnes qui avaient osé se mettre sur son chemin dans sa quête. Elle avait fait des ravages autant à New-York, à Washington, à Los Angeles, à Hollywood, bref dans tellement de villes qu'elle était incapable de_ _toutes les_ _citer à présent. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était mise en danger, plusieurs fois elle avait frôlé la mort. Elle pouffa. Cela lui avait-il servit à quelque chose de jouer avec la mort ? De jouer l'héroïne, de jouer l'invincible ? Elle avait utilisé pas moins d'une centaine_ _d'identités_ _. Certaines avaient été volées mais d'autres, elle les avait crées. Parce qu'elle parvenait à faire entrer toutes les données dans la base du gouvernement. Grâce à ses doigts habiles et à ses nombreuses connaissance_ _en piratage_ _, elle parvenait à tout contourner et à se rendre invisible._

 _Elle repositionna son bonnet et soupira. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se retrouvait coincée. Seule. A force d'avoir parcouru le monde, chassé des intrus, elle n'avait rien fondé. Elle ne connaissait personne, n'avait pas d'ami, ni de famille. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. A attendre que la mort s'empare d'elle. Sa dernière mission lui avait été presque fatale. Elle avait failli y rester et aujourd'hui elle subissait les conséquences. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se souvenir._

 _Deux mois plus tôt, elle avait piraté les données d'une centrale nucléaire pour dénoncer des activités étranges. Puis elle s'y était faufilée. Malheureusement dans sa course effrénée avec l'homme qu'elle voulait tuer, parce qu'il avait commis plusieurs meurtres chimiques, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à la fiole toxique qui lui avait été jeté. Le_ _flacon avait_ _explosé en morceau sur le carrelage blanc et des vapeurs s'étaient répandues. Elle en avait inhalées quelques unes avant de prendre la fuite, en toussant._ _Le soir_ _même, elle s'était sentie mal et avait rapidement utilisé une autre identité pour se rendre aux urgences. Une semaine après le verdict avait été sans appel._

 _Samantha tourna la tête dans un gémissement et régla la machine à côté. Elle soupira doucement en sentant l'oxygène lui redonner un peu de souffle. Elle était condamnée. Les médecins estimaient qui ne lui restait plus que quelques jours. Elle avait donc décidé de s'enfermer et se laisser la faucheuse venir la chercher. C'était comme un retour de bâton. Comme si elle payait pour avoir_ _oté_ _la vie à de nombreuses personnes, qui pourtant de son point de vue, l'_ _avait mérité_ _. Elle avait accepté ce triste sort depuis un moment._

 _Elle se leva péniblement, prenant la machine à roulette avec elle. Ses forces n'étaient plus celle d'une personne de son âge, mais plutôt d'une invalide_ _ou d'une_ _personne en fin de vie. Elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le tapis et respira avec difficulté. Le masque à oxygène la gênait et elle retira son bonnet, dévoilant une chevelure fortement abîmée_ _et où il_ _manquait_ _des touffes de cheveux_ _à_ _certains endroits_ _. Elle se mit sur le dos, respirant bruyamment. Elle se concentra sur le plafond pour essayer de faire passer la crise. Mais un petit bip sonore lui parvint aux oreilles et elle pencha la tête. Un voyant lumineux rouge venait de s'allumer sur la machine à oxygène, signe que la bouteille allait être vide dans cinq minutes. Cinq minutes. Samantha savait_ _ce qui se_ _passerait si elle ne la changeait pas. Et pourquoi la changer ? Hormis retarder sa mort, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Tant pis, elle était résignée. Alors durant les cinq minutes, elle repensa aux bonnes actions qu'elle avait faites. Aux dernières années de sa vie si courte. Un bip strident se fit. La bouteille était vide. Samantha sourit avant de dire :_

 _-Je ne regrette rien._

 _Réalité :_

Cette fois-ci Root pleurait. Finch se retenait, les yeux rougis. Reese était silencieux. Shaw semblait quant à elle perturbée par le récit. Root se pencha et enfoui sa tête sur les cuisses de l'informaticien, qui ne résista pas à poser une main sur le dos de son amie pour la soutenir. Des sanglots se faisaient entendre et Finch se pinça les lèvres. Elle allait mouiller son pantalon mais il n'en avait cure. Shaw s'arrêta au milieu d'un chemin de terre. Reese se tourna sur son siège et contempla son amie en pleurs sur les genoux de Finch. Harold leva la tête vers John. Reese déglutit. Finch était aussi bouleversé par cet univers alternatif que la Machine avait proposé pour Root.

- _Chérie ?_ Fit Shaw.

La hackeuse se redressa brutalement, manquant d'assommer Finch.

- _Shaw… c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça._

Sameen se tourna à son tour.

- _Sèches moi ces larmes. Nous sommes ensemble. Personne n'est seul aujourd'hui._ Rappela t-elle.

- _Vous avez raison Mlle Shaw._ Approuva Finch. Root essuya ses larmes.

- _Nous sommes arrivés._ Remarqua John.

- _Déjà ?_ Fit Finch.

- _« Les trente minutes se sont écoulées. »_

 _-Nous avons combien de temps avant que le satellite ne soit en orbite ?_ Demanda Finch.

-« _Vous avez quarante cinq minutes maintenant. Sinon la prochaine tentative sera dans deux heures mais je ne pourrais plus vous aider. »_

 _-Parce que tu seras morte._ Enonça Finch.

-« _Oui. Surtout équipez vous en armes »._

 _-Combien d'agents ?_ Fit Shaw.

-« _Cinquante trois. »_

 _-Et pas plus ?_ Fit John. _Le bâtiment est pourtant grand._

 _-« Etrangement Samaritain a suspendu certains de ses agents pour aujourd'hui »._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-« Je pense que Samaritain veut vous tuer »._

 _-Ce n'est pas nouveau._ Glissa la hackeuse, remise de ses émotions.

-« _Ils savent ce que vous allez faire. Ils veulent vous tuer comme vous avez tué les serveurs de Samaritain »._

 _-Comment …_ Commença Root.

 _-Oh mon dieu._ Souffla Finch.

Reese s'était tendu.

- _Comment ils savent ?_ Demanda la hackeuse.

- _« Samaritain_ _a mené_ _des simulations. »_

 _-Il fait comme toi ?_

 _-« Oui. Mais les agents qui étaient au métro, puis à la sortie … ils vous poursuivent. »_

 _-Nos identités sont donc…_ Emit Finch.

-« _Oui, elles ne tiennent plus »._

 _-On est mal._ Clama Shaw.

- _Nous devons passer en force._ Souffla Reese.

- _« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir tenter le diable ? »_

 _-Tu nous as dis que Samaritain avait des serveurs ici et une copie protégée. Nous devons la détruire en même temps que nous te copions._ S'exclama Finch. _Je refuse que Samaritain vive plus longtemps._

Ils descendirent du véhicule et enfilèrent tous un gilet pare balle. Reese se chargea lourdement en artillerie, veillant à ne pas manquer de munitions. Il glissa des recharges dans ses poches et attacha l'arme sur lui. Shaw fit comme lui et Root chargea au maximum les revolvers. Grâce à sa ceinture, elle en avait bloqué six dessus et en tenait deux en mains. Finch prit la valise.

- _Harry, il vous faut une arme._

Finch lui fit de gros yeux.

- _Finch, il le faut._ Fit John.

Harold croisa le regard de son agent et y lut une sorte d'inquiétude profonde. Root se retint de faire un commentaire mais lorsqu'elle vit son patron prendre docilement l'arme, elle resta étonnée quelques secondes. Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait refusé.

- _Nous ne devons rien négliger._ Affirma Finch, puis il se tourna pour mieux contempler le bâtiment en bas de la pente, qui semblait s'étaler sur une dizaine d'hectares. _Je ne vois pas de parabole est-ce normal ?_

 _-« Oui, mais il y en a »._

 _-Bien._

Alignée, l'équipe regardait de loin les lieux. Le soleil était levé et ils pouvaient le voir briller quasiment en face d'eux. Reese était à la gauche de Finch. A droite, il y avait Root puis Shaw. Les doigts des filles se mêlèrent ensemble. Finch le remarqua et jeta un regard bref à John. Reese lui sourit tristement. Ils finirent par se concerter quelques minutes avant de déclarer :

- _Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller._ Soupira Finch.

- _Peu importe qui s'en sort ou pas, nous n'aurons rien à regretter._ Ajouta Root.

Dans une démarche accordée, ils firent un premier pas. Ils descendirent la pente un peu raide, se frayant un chemin dans les herbes hautes. Parvenus en bas, Reese arracha le grillage de sécurité et ils entrèrent dans le périmètre.

- _« Je vous aiderais comme je peux »_ Affirma la Machine.

Shaw fractura une porte et un bip strident s'enclencha. Le système de sécurité du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et s'engagèrent dans des couloirs dans un premier temps. Les premiers agents ne tardèrent pas. Les coups fusèrent rapidement. Les beaux murs blancs se trouvèrent troués et certaines petites vitres qui donnaient sur les bureaux explosèrent au vol. Les trois premiers agents furent à terre, tués. Le groupe s'avança, Finch un peu en retrait. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une petite salle d'archives.

- _C'est là que nous devons brancher le routeur._ Affirma Root. _Je vais me dépêcher._ Elle donna un violent coup de crosse à la poignée et put entrer. Finch la suivit, restant toutefois sur le seuil. Root fouilla dans les cartons entreposés. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et Shaw se retrouva projetée au sol. Reese dégaina son arme et mit à terre l'homme qui venait de tirer sur elle.

- _Shaw tout va bien ?_

Elle se redressa péniblement.

- _Oui, sacrée balle celle là._ Fit-elle en jugeant la balle de plomb coincée sur son gilet. Elle gémit en se tenant l'épaule. Dans sa chute elle était tombée du mauvais côté et avait ravivé ses douleurs. Finch se risqua et l'aida à se relever. Root annonça que le routeur était branché et cela ne tarda pas à être confirmé.

-« _Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq »._

Finch leva les yeux au plafond et capta une caméra dans un angle. La diode rouge était allumée et fixe.

- _Guide-nous._ Ordonna-t-il. _Et préviens-nous si tu vois nos ennemis._ Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-« _Bien »._

L'équipe poursuivit son périple à l'intérieur du dédale de couloir qui semblait interminable. Cinq agents supplémentaires furent tués. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte battante et les poussèrent. Ils ne virent personne et la Machine non plus. Ils avancèrent, sur leurs gardes. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la plus grande partie du bâtiment. Il y avait plusieurs espaces à traverser avant d'arriver à leur destination. A l'intersection d'un angle sur le chemin, un déclic d'arme se fit entendre et Finch s'écroula, lâchant la valise, poussant un hurlement. Reese et les filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, juste au moment où ils virent Finch se retrouver allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur son bras, dans une posture qui ressemblait à celle de l'étoile.

- _Professeur_ _Whistler !_ Clama Root.

Ils avaient levé leurs armes face aux deux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître. Root se figea en les reconnaissant. Jeff Blackwell et Claire Mahoney.

- _On se retrouve enfin._ Dit Claire, arme braquée vers eux.

- _Plaisir non partagé._ Grogna la hackeuse.

Shaw visait Jeff. Elle savait qui c'était, sa partenaire l'avait si bien décrit et elle le reconnaissait. John était un peu en retrait derrière les deux filles, non loin de Finch. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se pencher vers lui et mettre en danger les filles si jamais elles avaient besoin d'aide. Il savait que Finch n'était pas blessé. La balle s'était logée dans le gilet, au niveau des côtés. Il le voyait immobile mais à l'écoute. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Alors il veillait. Root avait employé son nom de couverture comme une alerte : si elle l'utilisait, il ne devait pas bouger et tenter de faire le mort pour tromper les ennemis.

- _« Dix agents vont arriver dans quatre minutes »._ Dit la Machine.

- _Alors comme ça vous cherchez à détruire Samaritain ?_ Demanda Claire.

- _Oui. C'est mérité._ S'agaça Root.

- _Tout comme vous méritez d'être morts tous les deux._ Rajouta Sameen.

Jeff devint neveux et visa Sameen.

- _Essayes un peu_ _pour_ _voir._ Provoqua Shaw.

Un coup se fit entendre et Jeff se retrouva au sol, le visage en sang. Shaw et Root restèrent de marbre. Elles n'avaient pas tiré. Root se tourna doucement vers John en retrait. Reese avait le bras tendu, arme fumante en main, le regard noir. L'ex-agent de la CIA s'était vengé. Il avait tué Jeff parce qu'il avait eu l'intention de tuer Finch. Même si Finch avait survécu, il n'avait pas supporté de le voir souffrant et sévèrement blessé.

- _Bon qu'est ce que vous faites Claire ? A une contre trois, vous n'avez pas peur ?_ Se moqua Root, en recroisant le regard de la jeune femme en face d'eux.

- _Vous pensez vraiment que je suis seule ?_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Deux agents de Samaritain apparurent sur la passerelle supérieure derrière elle. Root écarquilla les yeux. Shaw et Reese venaient de lever leurs armes, une cible chacun. Root gardait son arme pointée vers Claire.

- _Vous pensez tout réussir. Vous êtes naïfs quand même._ Affirma Claire. _Nous savons que vous avez tué Greer et Gabriel. Et Jeff en plus. Aucun de vous ne mérite de vivre._

 _-Vous pensez que vous avez mérité de vivre vous ?_ S'énerva Root.

- _Oui, parce que j'ai obéis et je n'ai jamais failli._

- _Ouah. Samaritain n'est pas un gentil._

 _-Votre Machine non plus._

 _-Sauf qu'elle sait différencier un meurtre nécessaire d'un meurtre inutile._

 _-Dommage que Harold soit mort, on aurait pu en débattre._

Root sourit.

- _Mort ? Alors vous êtes naïve de croire que nous n'avons pas anticipé._

 _-«Maintenant »._

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Reese et Shaw tuèrent les deux agents en hauteur. Root tira dans l'épaule de Claire qui s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur. La hackeuse se rapprocha d'elle, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume puis bloqua le bras de Claire qui tentait de récupérer son arme, avec son pied.

- _Il n'est pas mort._

Finch capta la phrase de la hackeuse et se tourna sur lui-même avec une grimace de douleur.

- _On ne vous a jamais appris à vérifier si quelqu'un était mort. Vous me décevez._ Fit Finch amèrement à l'intention de Claire.

- _Qu'est ce que je fais Harry ?_ Roucoula la hackeuse sur un ton agacé.

- _Je vous laisse le choix Mlle Groves. Je n'en ai rien à faire._ Finch se redressa avec l'aide de John et se stabilisa sur ses deux jambes. Ses côtés étaient un peu douloureux mais ce n'était pas insupportable.

- _Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuez ? Je croyais que vous étiez contre ça._

 _-C'était avant Mlle Mahoney. Vous avez eu l'intention de me tuer auparavant._ Rappela-t-il froidement.

 _-Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne._

 _-Non. La Machine sait repérer des comportements suspects. Elle vous a désigné._

Cela fit rire Claire, ce qui vexa Finch.

- _En revanche, vous en avez profité pour obtenir des informations sur la Machine la dernière fois. Vous me croyez dupe ?_

 _-Je pensais que vous l'étiez._

 _-Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes trompée. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance Mlle Mahoney._

 _-Pourtant vous êtes venus me voir._

 _-Par curiosité. Mais j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir._

 _-Ahah._

 _-A présent, que vous soyez parmi nous où non, je n'en ai rien à faire._ Lâcha froidement Finch. _Mlle groves…_

 _-Bien._ Fit Root.

Root se pencha vers elle et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

- _Adieu._

La nuque de Claire craqua violemment et son corps se fit tout mou. Root vérifia son pouls et se releva victorieuse.

- _Avançons avant que nous ne soyons pris en embuscade._

Finch ramassa la valise et ils reprirent le chemin. Plusieurs agents osèrent se mettre sur leur chemin et ils furent tous tués. Il devait maintenant rester une petite vingtaine d'agents ennemis dans les locaux. Ils parvinrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait une dizaine d'agents qui ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir le feu. Reese et Finch se planquèrent derrière une énorme caisse de bois, Shaw derrière un pilier et Root avançait tout en évitant gracieusement les balles qui tombaient.

- _« Retirez vos oreillettes »._

Les amis les retirèrent et tous les agents se mirent à hurler. L'éclairage de la grande salle commença à perdre en intensité avant de revenir, puis de recommencer. Finch remit son oreillette.

-« _Samaritain m'a trouvé. Dépêchez-vous. »_

Finch prit conscience que sa création était en train de se battre avec l'autre IA pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir sur les lieux. Les autres remirent leurs oreillettes mais Shaw et Root durent rester dans cette pièce car c'était le seul endroit qu'il fallait traverser pour atteindre la salle où Finch devait se rendre. Finch et Reese poursuivirent ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre. Deux agents furent tués avec un parfait sang froid. Les néons éclatèrent. Les lieux étaient sinistres maintenant que les deux IA se battaient. Ils parvinrent au bout du long couloir bétonné et arrivèrent devant une grande grille. Finch chercha une caméra et en trouva une.

- _Ouvre-nous cette porte._

Un déclic se fit entendre et John l'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent sur des passerelles en hauteur. Finch se garda bien de regarder en bas mais il devina la présence de nombreuses paraboles.

- _Là, le tableau de contrôle._ Désigna Reese, qui guettait les alentours. De nouveaux tirs se firent, cette fois-ci depuis le bas. Reese poussa Finch pour le presser et ils arrivèrent dans la petite cabine de contrôle. Reese resta à l'entrée et tenta de tuer les agents de samaritain qui continuaient à les viser.

-« _Samaritain contrôle son missile »_ les prévint la Machine.

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'en sortir ?_ Demanda Finch, nerveux, qui venait de connecter son ordinateur au système de Samaritain. Le silence de la Machine inquiéta son créateur mais il se dépêcha de chercher le réseau masqué de Samaritain et le trouva rapidement. Il lança le virus Ice-9 une dernière fois sur les derniers serveurs soit disant protégés de l'autre IA. Puis rapidement, Finch passa à autre chose et pirata le système de commande. Le toit s'ouvrit dans un grincement mécanique lugubre. Peu à peu l'énorme pièce qui se dessinait sous les yeux de Finch se releva. Il y a avait au total trois paraboles. Finch trouva d'un coup d'œil celle qui lui fallait. Il vit John sur la passerelle plus loin, tirant vers le bas. Les coups de feu répétés le mettait mal à l'aise mais il devait s'y faire. Mais Samaritain s'énerva et grilla le tableau de bord. Finch pesta contre l'IA qui faisait tout pour l'arrêter. Il se baissa et retira le cache sous le tableau de bord. Il fouilla et trouva l'arrivée des câbles. Finch trifouilla et modifia les fils, qu'il brancha de justesse sur son ordinateur. Il réussit à reprendre les commandes de la parabole qu'il voulait et la vit monter pour sortir. Rapidement il entra les coordonnées de l'orbite et lança le transfert. La barre de progression du transfert apparu.

- _« Sortez d'ici, dans trois minutes …le bâtiment …sera …soufflé. »_

La Machine mourait peu à peu, tout comme Samaritain qui perdait des forces et qui était à présent incapable de communiquer avec ses agents de terrain. Finch quitta la cabine laissant son ordinateur, priant pour que le transfert soit réussi. Il ne pourrait jamais vérifier. Il retourna vers le couloir bétonné tout en appelant son agent. Finch parvint dans le couloir mais lorsque John revint vers lui, la grille descendit d'un coup et sépara les deux hommes.

- _John !_ Hurla Finch, s'agrippant aux barres de la grille.

Reese surpris, tenta de soulever la grille mais n'y parvint pas.

- _Ouvre cette grille!_ Ordonna Finch à la Machine.

-« _Je suis désolée… Mes systèmes centraux sont … en échec. J'ai presque disparu. Je n'ai plus de … force »_

 _-Non !_ _ça_ _ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_ Paniqua Finch.

- _Les garçons, on perd le signal !_ S'exclama Root dans l'oreillette.

- _Nous allons vous perdre._ Siffla Shaw alors qu'elle tirait sur un ennemi.

- _Partez!_ Ordonna Finch.

- _Nous ne pouvons pas ! On est cernées de partout !_

 _-Vous croyez qu'on vous laisserait en plus ! Vous vous gourez !_ S'énerva Shaw.

- _Nous sommes prisonniers dans ces lieux !_ Hurla Finch.

- _Alors on reste ensemble, pas question de se séparer, nous sommes une équipe je vous signale Harry!_ Râla la hackeuse.

- _Oh l'enfoiré !_ S'écria Sameen qui venait d'éviter une balle de justesse. Elle riposta en lançant une rafale de tirs contrôlée.

 _-« Je suis désolée… »_

 _-Non ce n'est pas possible…_ Marmonna Finch.

-« _Adieu »._

Reese s'agrippa aux barres de la grille, posant ses mains sur celles de Finch.

- _Mr Reese, nous …_

 _-Ne dites rien Harold._ Supplia John.

- _Mais ! Nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen !_

 _-Vous pourriez prendre un raccourci s'il y en avait un…_

 _-Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas ici !_

 _-Harold…_

 _-Il n'en est pas question !_

Leurs oreillettes se mirent à émettre des grésillements désagréables et ils les enlevèrent. Finch se sentait à la fois proche de John, sentant la chaleur de ses mains sur les siennes mais aussi loin de lui, à cause de cette grille qui les séparait. Si seulement il n'y avait rien et si seulement la Machine avait pu avoir plus de force pour les dernières secondes de son existence.

- _Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes tous bloqués. Je ne voulais entraîner personne …_ Regretta Finch.

- _Nous avons voulu vous suivre Finch. Vous n'avez rien à regretter._

 _-J'aurai dû me douter que nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir aussi facilement._

 _-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir Harold._

 _-Ce qui est fait est fait …_ murmura Finch.

- _Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour revenir en arrière._

Leurs visages étaient si proches que John souleva sa main et caressa la joue de Finch. Des éclairs de lumières se firent, des étincelles s'échappèrent des paraboles. Tout était en train de surchauffer et d'être détruit.

- _John je ne veux pas vous perdre._ Lâcha Finch, laissant échapper un sanglot dans sa voix si fragile.

- _Moi non plus Harold._ Répondit spontanément Reese, en pinçant les lèvres, ému.

- _Que devons nous faire ?_ Marmonna Finch.

- _Nous ne pouvons que … attendre._

 _-Ensemble._

 _-Toujours Harold. Nous avons toujours été ensemble non ?_

 _-C'est vrai._

 _-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Jamais._

Leurs fronts se collèrent, malgré les barres. Leurs mains étaient jointes. Leurs respirations s'affolaient. Qu'allaient-ils devenir une fois que le missile toucherait le bâtiment ? Allaient-ils mourir ? Allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Plus le temps s'écoulait lentement, plus ils perdaient espoir. Des hurlements se firent entendre au milieu des appareils qui explosaient sous la tension qui dépassait les limites autorisées. Le regard bleu de John croisa celui de Finch. Finch avait les larmes aux yeux, quelques gouttes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il était triste, terrorisé. John l'était aussi mais il tentait de le masquer. Il ne devait même pas leur rester une minute. Une seule petite minute, qui serait peut être la dernière pour tout le monde ou une bonne partie de l'équipe. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues de Finch.

Il aimait John. Il l'aimait depuis très longtemps. A peine un an après avoir embauché Reese, il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments, qui d'abord l'avait étonné. Il ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir de l'amour. Surtout face à un homme. Il avait cru qu'il avait perdu la tête mais au fil du temps, il avait réalisé que son cœur était attiré par son agent. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter le fait qu'il aimait son agent. Toutes les petites attentions de Reese y étaient pour quelque chose, il le savait. Le fait que John ait aussi cherché à en savoir plus sur lui l'avait amusé. S'il s'était caché derrière un masque d'homme secret et un peu agacé par le fait que John cherchait à découvrir son passé, en réalité il en était flatté. Parce que son agent était intéressé par lui d'une manière. Reese avait découvert des choses sur lui : il aimait boire du thé Sencha vert, il aimait la bonne littérature, il aimait les vinyles, il aimait l'opéra, il aimait la glace vanille. Il avait aussi découvert en partie la vérité sur son accident. Mais Finch savait qu'il n'avait pas tous les détails.

John de son côté, se remémorait sa première rencontre avec l'informaticien. Rencontre froide dans un lieu peu chaleureux. Et pourtant Finch avait insisté pour qu'il travaille pour lui. John n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre dans cette grande aventure qui s'était révélée plus qu'enrichissante. Parce que grâce à cette informaticien sorti de nulle part, il avait reprit goût à la vie. Il avait lâché l'alcool et s'était remit d'aplomb. Il avait rapidement retrouvé tous ses reflexes de militaire et d'ex-agent de la CIA, qu'il avait utilisé sur le terrain pour maîtriser certains numéros récalcitrants ou des hommes qui voulaient s'en prendre à un numéro qui n'avait rien demandé, ni rien fait. Mais le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Harold Finch avait une place dans son petit cœur fragile. Il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui lorsqu'il avait compris à quel point cet homme était important dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il ne se sentait pas complet, il se sentait perdu sans le son de sa voix ou de sa présence si familière. Il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir bien. Les petits sourires rares de Finch le faisait craquer inévitablement. Ses taquineries et ses réponses aussi parfois le surprenait. Finch était un homme de surprises pour lui, il y avait toujours quelque chose à découvrir ou à apprendre de lui. Et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour sceller leurs lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir. Ils voulaient juste échanger quelque chose. Un sifflement se fit entendre et Reese redressa la tête, laissant une larme couler. Finch sanglota.

- _Je t'aime._

Une déflagration violente se fit, le sol trembla et le site fut couvert d'un flash lumineux intense.

A suivre ...


	9. Epilogue

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le tout dernier chapitre pour cette fiction que j'aurai pris plaisir à écrire malgré tout !**

 **Je sais que j'ai été cruelle au dernier chapitre... Avais-je une raison? Peut être.**

 **Merci à Isatis2013 (La machine ruine le moral mais l'équipe est plus forte qu'il ne le faut ! ), Paige0703 ( Voilà la suite ! Oh oh Claire en particulier ! ) et Jade181184 (Si je l'ai fait ! La mort ? vraiment ? Je te laisse juger ce chapitre !)**

 **Merci encore à Isatis2013 pour sa correction.**

 **A peut être dans deux semaines pour une nouvelle histoire plus courte !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Epilogue**

Un gros nuage de poussière s'était formé et s'élevait dans le ciel. Des fracas métalliques et des chutes de murs résonnaient. Des grésillements s'échappèrent, créant des arcs de lumières à travers la fumée blanche. Peu à peu elle se dissipa, laissant deviner les contours du bâtiment soufflé. Lorsque tout fut dissipé, on n'y distinguait que des empilements de gravats, de plaques de tôles, des structures métalliques, quelques barres d'inox dépassaient au milieu d'une pile ou dans un creux. L'ensemble ressemblait à un mikado géant. Rien ne semblait stable, il semblait que le simple déplacement d'un morceau de structure allait tout faire bouger de nouveau. Il n'y avait plus rien du gigantesque bâtiment imposant existant auparavant. Il ne restait plus rien du missile qui avait été envoyé dessus. Lorsqu'il était entré en contact avec le premier mur, une première explosion avait retentie. Puis plusieurs autres à l'intérieur. Le missile avait traversé des appareils hautement dangereux et certains serveurs. Tout s'était réduit en miette dans cette succession d'explosions, plus fortes les unes après les autres.

La végétation entourant le site avait subi une bonne partie de l'impact. L'herbe était blanchie, les arbres, qui étaient si bien entretenus, avaient pour la plupart été déracinés, d'autres se retrouvaient dépourvus de leurs feuilles, soufflés par l'impact violent. A d'autres endroits, la terre semblait avoir été retournée. Des débris de l'explosion se mirent à tomber du ciel, quelques pierres, quelques morceaux de métal, des boulons déformés, des disques durs broyés, du verre. Comme s'il pleuvait. Si on s'éloignait encore, le véhicule qui était en haut du bâtiment était couché sur le côté, les vitres explosées, la carrosserie défoncée. A deux kilomètres de là, où se trouvaient les toutes premières habitations, les vitres étaient fissurées, les murs avaient subi le tremblement de terre qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, créant des failles. Les habitants avaient été choqués par l'ampleur de l'explosion et par l'imposante fumée blanche qui s'était élevée. Tout le monde avait essayé de joindre les urgences mais les lignes téléphoniques ne fonctionnaient plus. Internet, les télévisions, la radio ne fonctionnaient plus non plus. Tous les appareils connectés étaient hors service, grillés. La pluie des débris cessa, ramenant le calme.

Personne ne se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne comprenait. A new-York, dans les rues, c'était le chaos. L'explosion avait été entendue jusque là. Le tremblement de terre s'était fait ressentir également mais en très faible intensité. La circulation était suspendue, les feux ne fonctionnaient plus puisqu'ils avaient tous grillés. Dire que c'était la panique serait un euphémisme. Les gens, nerveux, tentaient de comprendre pourquoi ils ne parvenaient pas à joindre leurs proches, la police ou encore les pompiers. Ceux qui travaillaient avaient vu leurs ordinateurs griller, un immense écran noir ou bleu apparaître, signalant l'échec des systèmes. Les téléphones ne sonnaient plus, les fax avaient cessés d'imprimer en continu. Les policiers new yorkais tentaient de calmer la situation mais même eux n'avaient pas de réponse à ce qui se passait. De plus ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer avec leurs collègues, les radios, les talkies walkies étant hors services. C'était l'incompréhension totale. Les enfants hurlaient devant l'agitation et la peur des adultes qui ne se maîtrisaient plus. Certains se bagarraient entre eux, d'autres s'insultaient, ce qui contrastaient avec ceux qui essayaient de comprendre en communicant calmement, mais restaient toutefois nerveux.

Au niveau du gouvernement et de la Maison Blanche, c'était le branle bas de combat. A cause de toutes les communications actuelles coupées, ils avaient tenté de lancer les communications de secours. Mais de toute évidence, plus rien ne transitait. Les agences de renseignements, le FBI, la CIA et d'autres étaient face à quelque chose d'inédit et surtout d'imprévu. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu que cela arriverait. Personne n'était équipé. Les aéroports étaient au point mort, aucun avion ne décollait afin d'éviter les accidents avec ceux qui étaient en vols actuellement. Les trains et les métros s'étaient stoppés en plein élans. Les bateaux au milieu des grandes mers, avaient cessé d'avancer, les radars ne fonctionnant plus et les marins s'empressaient de sortir les cartes et les boussoles pour tenter de revenir à bon port. Tout le monde était touché par cet incident. Tout s'était propagé dans le monde entier.

Qui aurait pu croire que la guerre entre deux IA allait faire autant de dégâts ? Qui aurait cru que cela aurait pu se produire un jour ? Qui s'y était vraiment attendu ? Qui aurait pu y échapper ? Cette guerre numérique avait été la plus puissante et la plus désastreuse. A présent elle était terminée.

Au milieu des gravats sur le site, dépassait une main féminine. Recouverte de poussière. Les doigts se mirent à bouger doucement puis la main se ferma en un poing. Puis le bras bougea légèrement, une respiration hachée se fit entendre. A deux mètres, une plaque de tôle fut repoussée dans un vacarme assourdissant, laissant une botte apparaître. Puis deux mains s'agrippèrent sur le béton. Sameen se leva difficilement, masquant à peine ses douleurs. Elle fit appel à toutes ses forces pour rester sur ses jambes. Elle était exténuée, essoufflée. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et en piteux état. Son gilet était couvert de sang au niveau de l'épaule. Elle grogna. Sa plaie avait du s'ouvrir et provoquer une hémorragie plus importante. Elle s'assit sur un morceau de bloc derrière elle et fut la première à contempler cet endroit … méconnaissable. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était encore à l'intérieur, à tirer sur les agents ennemis. Son sens aiguisé de l'observation l'avertit et elle vit la main de Root mais pas le corps. Elle passa par-dessus les débris et descendit.

- _Root ?_

Un gémissement lui parvint en réponse. Shaw se coucha avec raideur sur le sol qu'elle venait de dégager un peu, jetant un œil sous le bloc de béton d'où dépassait la main. Elle croisa le regard de la hackeuse, couchée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers elle. Malgré la moitié de son visage recouvert d'un liquide rouge, elle était vivante. Mais respirait difficilement et ne pouvait bouger la mâchoire à cause du poids sur elle.

- _Tiens bon, je vais essayer de soulever ce truc !_ Fit Shaw. Elle se redressa et malgré son épaule blessée, mit ses deux mains sur les bords du bloc. Les genoux pliés, elle inspira un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Puis elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour soulever le bloc. Elle y parvient tout en rageant et le fit basculer de l'autre côté. Root était enfin libérée. Shaw se pencha vers elle.

- _Sameen… Tu es vivante …_

 _-Toi aussi._ Remarqua-t-elle. _Je pensais qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas._

 _-Shaw ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je ne veux … pas bouger._

Le visage de Shaw se décomposa. Puis reprenant ses reflexes de médecin, elle palpa doucement la nuque et la colonne vertébrale. Elle fit la moue.

- _Oui ne bouge pas._ Affirma-t-elle. Elle descendit ses mains et appuya légèrement sur les cuisses de la hackeuse. _Tu sens ça ?_

 _-Oui Sameen. Je sens tout. Seulement …_

 _-Tu as sûrement le dos brisé._

Shaw arracha un bout de son gilet de laine gris et tâtonna la plaie sur la tête de sa compagne, puis essaya de retirer les traces de sang sur le visage.

- _Sameen, est-ce que … Harry et John… sont encore vivants ?_

La tueuse resta muette, suspendant son geste.

- _Je n'ai pas encore cherché. Je n'en ai aucune idée._ Souffla-t-elle.

- _Je doute qu'ils soient indemnes._ Emit Root, gémissante.

Shaw ne dit rien. Elle était blessée et Root aussi. Si Finch ou Reese s'en étaient sortis indemnes, alors c'était un sacré miracle ou coup de chance. Cependant à cause de l'explosion elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre si elle devait aller à leur recherche. Tout était si différent, puis lors de l'explosion elle avait malheureusement été projetée sur plusieurs mètres. Elle n'avait aucun repère. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas vraiment laisser Root seule sans s'être assurée qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.

- _Comment on va faire ?_ Demanda Root.

- _Pour une fois je n'en ai aucune idée._ Avoua Sameen.

- _Toutes les communications doivent être mortes non ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, de toute façon…_ Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et soupira. L'écran était brisé donc le téléphone n'était plus utile. _J'étais sûre_ _qu'il serait explosé._ Elle jeta le téléphone dans le tas de débris d'un geste las.

- _On n'a plus qu'à prier pour que quelqu'un ait remarqué quelque chose…_

 _-Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas gagné. Et depuis quand tu crois en Dieu ?_

 _-Je n'y ai jamais cru Sameen, c'est une façon de parler…_ Fit-elle.

Cinq cent mètres plus loin d'elles, sous un grand amas de tôles assemblées, se trouvait un espace creux, éclairé par les entailles dans les tôles et par l'ouverture qui se trouvait à l'extrémité. En dessous de ces tôles froissées, abîmées, il y avait une profondeur avoisinant les deux mètres, comme si les murs existants n'avaient pas été complètement soufflés et que les tôles reposaient dessus. On pouvait y voir une structure métallique démontée, tordue. C'était la grille. Elle avait été écrasée, arrachée par la violence de l'impact. Des débris de bétons recouvraient le sol d'origine, avec de la poussière, des morceaux de métaux, du verre, et des armes également. Une paire de lunette. Enfin ce qu'il en restait n'avait même plus ses verres et les branches étaient cassées. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait Harold Finch, inconscient, allongé sur le dos, les bras écartés. Son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses et sa tête reposait sur un bloc de béton, ce qui devait être très inconfortable. Mais on ne pouvait seulement voir que le haut du corps de l'informaticien. Ses jambes, ses hanches et une partie de son ventre étaient dissimulés par une plaque de plâtre assez lourde. A deux mètres de lui, sur un tas de blocs empilés, se trouvait John Reese. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur les blocs et la tête penchée vers le bas, un bras pendant dans le vide. Si on observait mieux, un morceau de barre avait traversé la cuisse gauche de l'agent. Il ne saignait pas, comme si le sang avait coagulé.

La force des explosions répétées n'avait pas épargné les deux hommes. Mais une question restait en suspens. Qui avait prononcé les deux derniers mots ? Etait-ce Finch ou Reese ? Personne ne savait. John remua légèrement, reprenant doucement conscience. Il était assommé et ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était produit. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il commença à paniquer. Lui l'agent surentraîné, venait de perdre ses moyens. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment allait Finch. _Je t'aime._ Ces deux mots si distincts le frappèrent de plein fouet. Finch avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il inspira un bon coup et voulu se relever. Il grogna de douleur. Sa jambe était blessée. Il pivota la tête et comprit mieux. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer cette barre car elle le maintenait sans doute en vie. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'appuya sur ses bras et uniquement sa jambe valide pour se relever et essayer de descendre de cette pile où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il eut pied, il tomba et se retrouva couché sur le béton sale. Tout son corps était raide, ses muscles semblaient ne plus répondre à ses ordres. Avec une respiration hachée, il se mit sur le dos et bascula sa tête sur le côté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Finch. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes mais il voyait la poitrine de l'informaticien se soulever doucement. Harold était vivant, mais dans quel état était-il ? Blessé ?

Reese prit appui sur ses bras et rampa laborieusement vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il réalisa que Finch était bloqué sous un poids conséquent. Il ravala sa salive, il devait d'abord le réveiller pour savoir. Alors doucement il passa une main sur le visage de Finch et ne voulu rien bouger au cas-où.

- _Harold…Réveillez-vous…_

Finch ne réagit pas. Alors John prit sa main et embrassa sa paume, tout en continuant de l'appeler. Il le sentit frissonner et revenir à lui. Finch ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois.

- _Je suis là Harold._

 _-John ?…_

 _-Oui c'est moi._

Finch toussa, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

- _Finch, est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?_

Finch lui lança un regard perdu.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Pouvez- vous … retirer… ce qui est … sous ma tête ?_

Reese souleva doucement la tête de Finch et repoussa le petit bloc. Finch soupira lorsqu'il fut un peu mieux positionné. John retira sa veste avec des gestes maladroits, la plia et la glissa sous la tête de son compagnon.

- _Vous êtes blessé John ?_

Reese fronça les sourcils. Finch n'avait-il pas conscience de sa position ? John sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir mais lui répondit.

- _Je pense que j'aurai besoin de soins._

 _-C'est la première fois que vous dites cela._

 _-Parce que … Ce n'est pas bénin._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

John remarqua que Finch ne tournait pas sa tête.

- _La grille a voulu me laisser un souvenir dans la cuisse._

Finch fronça les sourcils puis tenta :

- _Vous avez une entaille ?_

 _-Pire. Un morceau de barre._

 _-Quoi ?... Que …_

 _-Non Finch ne paniquez pas s'il vous plaît._

 _-Mais John…_

 _-Ecoutez. J'ai peut être mal, mais je m'inquiète pour vous Harold._

 _-Pourquoi ? …_

John remua doucement, se mordant les lèvres.

- _Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un … peu coincé ?_

 _-Qu'est ce que …. Si je sens que …_

 _-Vous sentez quoi ?_

 _-Que je suis compressé._

 _-Où ?_

 _-A … l'abdomen. Et le reste._

 _-Harold, est-ce que votre nuque vous fait mal ?_

Finch se tut.

- _Finch, ce n'est pas le moment de se taire._

 _-… Oui._

Satisfait d'avoir obtenu une réponse, il rampa de l'autre côté de Finch. La respiration de Finch venait de monter d'un cran. Lorsqu'il vit John se lever difficilement, il put voir la barre qui traversait la jambe de l'agent. Il se mortifia. Comment John pouvait-il encore se lever avec un tel truc dans sa cuisse ? Etait-ce parce que sa tolérance à la douleur était élevée ? Il vit son agent retirer quelques débris qui se trouvaient sur la plaque de plâtre qui l'écrasait. Il sentit que c'était un peu moins lourd mais cela ne suffisait pas.

- _John… comment vous …_

 _-Je vais forcer Finch._

 _-Non John… ne vous infligez pas de douleur pour moi…_

 _-Harold, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça. Je ne peux pas._

Finch comprit qu'il ne changerait pas le choix de son agent, captant sa détermination dans sa voix. Reese grogna et se pencha pour saisir les extrémités de la plaque. Dans un cri étouffé, il la souleva. Finch se mit à hurler. Reese resta choqué par le cri de douleur que Finch n'avait pas retenu et envoya valser la plaque plus loin. Rapidement, il se rassit auprès de lui alors que le visage de son patron se contorsionnait de douleur et qu'il retenait ses cris.

- _Harold ?!_

 _-Ma… hanche …_ Hoqueta Finch. Reese glissa son regard sur les hanches de Finch et il se mortifia en voyant du sang sur son pantalon. Reese déboucla la ceinture et la retira doucement. Puis il porta ses mains à l'agrafe du pantalon.

- _John que … faites- vous …._

 _-Je veux voir ce qu'il y a._

L'agrafe sauta, ainsi que la braguette et John tira légèrement dessus, puis repoussa un pan du pantalon pour voir la hanche blessée de son compagnon. Il leva un peu la chemise et vit une entaille. Il tira légèrement sur le caleçon pour voir le reste de l'entaille. Finch se tendit et attrapa la main de John comme pour l'en empêcher.

- _John… stop…_

 _-Harold …_ Murmura John.

- _Arrêtez… j'ai …_ Déglutit Finch. Comme si l'informaticien n'en pouvait plus de se cacher, il cessa de se retenir et lâcha des gémissements. Reese comprit qu'il souffrait et prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Les yeux de Finch étaient rougis et il ne tarda pas à pleurer sous l'effet de la douleur. Reese le rhabilla, sans remettre l'agrafe et bougea. Il se mit derrière Finch et installa la tête de celui-ci contre lui, lui caressant le visage, cherchant à l'apaiser.

- _Savez vous … où sont … Mlle Groves et Mlle Shaw ?_ S'efforça de demander l'informaticien.

- _Non. Je ne sais pas._

 _-Comment allons-nous sortir de là ?_ Murmura-t-il.

- _Chaque chose en son temps Harold._

 _-J'espère qu'elles … ne sont pas blessées._

 _-Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire Harold._ Nouvelle caresse alors que Finch se crispait de nouveau.

- _Votre gilet pare-balle ne vous gêne pas ?_ Questionna John.

- _Non non…_

 _-Il vous tient au chaud ?_

 _-Comment … Savez-vous ?_

 _-Vous êtes pâle et un peu gelé._ Constata tristement John. Finch serra les dents et John essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées. Finch étouffa un gémissement.

- _Harold ?!_

 _-Mon dieu…_

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!_

 _-Je sens que … mes jambes…_

 _-Harold… respirez, respirez…_

 _-Je retrouve quelques … sensations…_

 _-La circulation du sang s'est rétablie alors._

 _-Oui._ Souffla Finch, les yeux clos. Reese glissa ses mains sur le cou de Finch et desserra la cravate puis lui permette de mieux respirer.

- _Finch, je peux la prendre ?_

 _-Oui…_

Reese fit glisser la cravate et la noua autour de sa jambe blessée, faisant un garrot.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je t'aime aussi._

Finch rouvrit instantanément les yeux et croisa le regard sincère de son agent. Touché, il put lui offrir un faible sourire. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de cathédrale. John veillait sur Finch, épuisé. Le sang sur sa hanche commençait à sécher, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. En revanche John commençait à se sentir engourdi et s'agita un peu, faisant attention à ne pas trop remuer son compagnon.

A quelques mètres, Shaw était grimpée sur une pile de gravats pour mieux cerner l'ensemble du site et avait mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux comme pour observer au loin et pour ne pas être dérangée par le soleil.

- _Tu vois quelque chose Sameen ?_ Demanda Root, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- _Non._

 _-Pourtant j'ai bien entendu ?_

 _-Oui. On aurait dit que c'était Finch._

 _-Comment tu peux être sûre que c'est lui ?_ Fit la hackeuse.

- _Ca ne ressemblait pas à la voix de John._ Affirma-t-elle.

- _Peut être qu'ils pourraient nous entendre si tu criais ?_ Proposa Samantha.

- _Tu veux que j'hurle ?_

 _\- Essayes… Peut être qu'ils nous entendrons._

 _-Bon…_

Shaw prit une bonne inspiration et hurla :

-JOHN ! HAROLD !

Elle fit une pause et recommença trois fois. Mais à chaque fois ses appels semblaient tomber dans le vide. Il n'y avait aucune réponse.

- _Bordel, je n'ai pas assez de puissance._

 _-On va bien finir par les retrouver._ Emit Root.

Shaw redescendit auprès de sa compagne. De l'autre côté, Reese éprouva le besoin de s'allonger. Il reposa la tête de Finch sur la veste pliée et bougea pour se coucher à côté de lui.

- _John ? Vous avez mal ?_

 _-Oui._

Finch se força et tourna la tête vers lui avec un rictus. D'une main tremblante, il prit celle de John. Reese resserra la sienne. Ils avaient besoin de se soutenir. Ils n'avaient pas la notion de temps, mais ils avaient l'impression que cela fait bien plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient allongés, à souffrir en silence. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux. C'était le calme complet. Finch déglutit.

- _Je suis fatigué._ Annonça t-il.

- _Moi aussi._ Avoua John.

- _Combien de temps allons-nous attendre ?_

 _-Pas trop longtemps j'espère._ Fit John. _Je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _-Dites toujours John._

 _-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des sentiments ?_

 _-Etes-vous sûr de_ _vouloir savoir_ _?_

 _-Oui Harold._

Finch prit quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse :

- _Concrètement … je dirais une bonne année après que nous nous sommes rencontrés._

John tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

- _Ca fait donc plus de trois ans ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bon sang Harold… Vous êtes …_

 _-Secret ? Oui._ Rit doucement Finch.

-« _Je suis un homme très secret »._ Cita John, avec un petit sourire. _Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose._

 _-Hum ?_

 _-C'est presque autant pour moi._

Si Finch ne tourna pas la tête, Reese put le voir hausser les sourcils.

- _Si vous voulez mon avis, Harold, nous avons … trop traîné._

 _-Il est temps qu'on avance._ Affirma Finch.

- _Nous devons d'abord sortir de là._

Et comme John prononçait ces derniers mots, un bruit retentit au loin. Reese se redressa péniblement pour mieux entendre. Doucement le bruit se rapprochait et il le reconnut. Il pivota vers Finch et vit qu'il avait compris aussi.

- _Les secours._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_ Murmura Finch. _Le réseau est détruit. Rien ne devrait être en ordre si le virus à fonctionné correctement._

 _-Il y a peut être un autre moyen ?_

Finch lui fit clairement signe que non. Les bruits se stabilisèrent et John comprit qu'ils étaient nombreux au vu des différents décalages entre les sonneries.

- _Il faudrait que nous soyons visibles mais …_

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas grimper John…_ Remarqua Finch.

Ils se turent lorsque les sirènes se coupèrent.

- _Ils essayent d'écouter._ Fit Finch. _Nous devons faire du bruit._

 _-Je m'en occupe._ Reese boita très péniblement vers la pauvre grille et arracha une barre de métal. Puis il la tapa dessus. Finch grimaça et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles lorsque le bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Ils entendirent des cris aussi s'élever.

- _Mais …_ John cessa lorsqu'il comprit.

- _Mlle Shaw, Mlle Groves…_ Fit la voix émue de Finch.

Des petits coups se firent entendre et se rapprochèrent d'eux, ainsi que des pas lourds, suivit par des ordres secs mais qu'ils eurent du mal à distinguer. John grogna et se laissa retomber sur le sol, la position debout étant très pénible. La tôle au dessus d'eux bougea.

- _Ici !_ Fit John.

Un halètement et un jappement se firent entendre. Puis une petite forme descendit la pile de gravats par l'ouverture et rejoignit Reese et Finch.

- _Bear ?_ firent en chœur les hommes.

Le malinois lécha le visage de John puis en fit de même pour Finch.

- _Les gars par ici, ils doivent être là !_ Hurla une voix familière.

- _Nous avons trouvé deux femmes !_ Cria un autre homme.

Bear aboya pour signaler sa présence. Deux minutes après, les plaques de tôles qui couvraient les hommes furent retirées. Finch se masqua le visage avec sa main à cause de la luminosité qui les éclaira vivement. Puis il la retira doucement pour voir quatre hommes en haut : trois pompiers et Fusco.

- _Vous voilà ! Je savais bien que vous vous planquiez !_

 _-Ce n'est pas voulu Lionel._ Ricana John.

Les pompiers descendirent avec précautions et s'occupèrent d'eux. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et des talons. Shaw apparu en haut et soupira de soulagement en voyant ses deux amis en vie.

- _Purée._ Jugea-t-elle en voyant les blessures des deux hommes. _Je suis la moins touchée._

 _-Tant mieux pour vous Mlle Shaw._ Fit Finch. _Comment va Mlle Groves ?_ Questionna-t-il avec crainte alors qu'un des pompiers venait de lui glisser une minerve.

- _Je pense qu'elle est touchée au dos mais elle n'a pas perdu son humour !_

Finch sourit doucement et répondit aux questions du pompier. D'autres pompiers se rapprochèrent et ils furent rapidement entourés d'une dizaine d'hommes. Quelques perfusions furent posées pour supporter les douleurs. Finch se retrouva immobilisé sur un brancard, avec une couverture sur ses jambes douloureuses. Sa chemise avait été relevée pour apposer des compresses stériles sur l'entaille à sa hanche, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas manqué de le faire gémir. Reese également, avec des compresses pour retirer le sang sur sa cuisse. Sa jambe de pantalon avait été découpée pour mieux observer la blessure. Ils furent sortis du trou et portés vers les véhicules de secours. Finch intercepta Fusco.

- _Inspecteur, comment avez-vous …_

Fusco se pencha vers lui et chuchota afin que cela ne soit pas entendu par les autres :

- _Quelqu'un m'a prévenu. Comme la dernière fois que vous aviez besoin de mes services._

 _-Quand vous a-t-elle prévenue ?_

 _\- Avant que mon portable soit hors service. Coïncidence ?_

 _-Je ne crois pas Inspecteur. Merci._

Lionel se redressa

- _Allez emmenez le !_

 _-Lionel, depuis quand tu joues aux héros ?_ Fit la voix de la hackeuse, sanglée et couchée sur un brancard.

- _Et vous depuis quand vous me considérez comme un sauveur ?_ Rétorqua Lionel.

Finch sentit toute la pression retomber et se mit à rire doucement. Reese qui n'était pas loin, le suivit. Que c'était bon d'entendre la voix de Root, de Shaw, de Fusco, de revoir Bear. De savoir qu'ils étaient sauvés. De savoir qu'ils étaient tous encore là. Rien ne les avait séparés. Un aboiement joyeux retentit.

 _Une semaine plus tard_

A peine une semaine après l'apocalypse numérique, certains réseaux avaient été rétablis. Les communications fonctionnaient à nouveau : radios, certaines lignes téléphoniques, les directs des chaînes de télévision. Tout n'était pas encore en ordre car les réparateurs étaient débordés dans les réparations, certains magasins étaient en rupture de stock pour les appareils connectés aussi. C'était un tout autre monde. A l'écart de la grande agitation centrale de New York, se trouvait une vaste propriété de plain-pied. Lionel pénétra avec sa berline dans la cour et s'arrêta devant. Il descendit en sifflotant et attrapa les deux sacs dans le coffre, avant de franchir le seuil, sans toquer.

- _Livraison !_ Annonça Lionel, en pénétrant dans la grande pièce de vie, qui offrait un vaste salon avec des canapés imposants, un tapis chaleureux, un écran plat fixé au mur et une cheminée. Puis il y avait aussi la cuisine ouverte, qui était très grande également, avec un îlot central, qui permettait de tout voir dans le salon. Shaw haussa un sourcil depuis la cuisine et lui fit signe de venir. Lionel déposa ses paquets sur l'îlot central. La tueuse allait bien. Elle n'avait rien eu, hormis une blessure au bras mais elle était déjà remise et ne souffrait plus. Elle inspecta le contenu et sourit.

- _Un bon steak._ Marmonna Shaw en voyant les viandes.

- _Ca tombe bien, tu arrêteras de nous harceler avec cela Sameen._ Fit la hackeuse venant d'un couloir.

Lionel lui sourit. Root avait eu de la chance, ses vertèbres n'avaient pas été touchées contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire. Cependant le choc avait été si important qu'elle devait porter une ceinture lombaire et éviter le port des talons. Elle marchait presque normalement mais parfois elle avait mal au dos et devait se ménager. Parfois elle devait se servir d'une béquille pour mieux avancer mais cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'en passait. Elle fit la bise à Lionel et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de l'îlot. Bear fit son apparition et salua Lionel en lui sautant dessus, heureux.

Root fouilla un des sacs et sourit à son tour.

- _Lionel, tu es vraiment notre sauveur._

 _-N'en faites pas de trop non plus._ Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Du café, du thé vert, quelques gâteaux, des donuts tout frais, un peu de poisson, de la viande, des légumes frais … Sais-tu depuis quand on n'a pas vraiment pris un excellent dîner ?_

 _-Depuis que vous vous cachez ?_

 _-Tout à fait._

 _-Ca fait un moment._ Concéda Lionel. _Mais vos estomacs s'en remettront ! Ils ne sont pas là les gars ?_

 _-Si._ Répondit Shaw qui rangeait les commissions. _John termine sa séance avec Finch._

 _-Puis où voudrais-tu qu'ils aillent Lionel ?_ Rajouta la hackeuse.

- _Pas faux._ Fit Lionel.

A l'autre bout de la grande bâtisse, Finch et Reese se trouvaient dans leur chambre. L'informaticien était allongé sur le lit, seulement en caleçon et maillot, la tête confortablement installée sur un oreiller. Une petite musique douce se faisait entendre grâce à un vieux CD que John avait glissé dans le lecteur, qui trônait dans un coin de cette grande chambre. Finch se laissait aller aux sons de la musique et se détendait. Reese s'occupait de lui, lui massant les jambes et leur faisant faire quelques mouvements, tout en le prévenant. La blessure qu'il avait eue à sa hanche l'avait fragilisé. Quant à ses jambes, les muscles n'avaient pas supportés d'être écrasés et il devait se faire masser, suivre des consignes de rééducations et prendre un traitement pour retrouver sa force initiale. Il soupira de bien être lorsque John termina son massage. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard charmeur de son agent, vêtu d'un short bleu marine et torse nu. Reese se leva et se pencha vers lui, glissant ses mains derrière Finch pour l'aider à se redresser avec douceur.

- _Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Oui. Merci John._

Finch glissa une main dans les cheveux de John et lui donna un baiser compensateur. John lui répondit longuement et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

- _Tu veux que je vérifie tes points ?_

Finch lui offrit un doux sourire et fit un peu glisser son sous vêtement pour donner l'accès à son agent. John tira doucement sur le pansement et inspecta les points.

- _Ils sont très solides._ John prit le nécessaire et refit un pansement pour protéger.

- _Laisse-moi regarder maintenant._ Souffla Finch en calant son dos contre le dossier moelleux du lit. John s'installa à côté de lui et Finch remonta le tissu du short pour accéder à la cuisse de l'agent. Il retira le tissu médical blanc et inspecta les deux cicatrices fraiches.

- _Il n'y a rien à redire._ Finch refit le bandage. _Cela ne te fait pas bizarre ?_

 _-D'avoir un petit muscle en moins ? Pas vraiment._ Concéda John. _Puis ça valait le coup._

 _-Voyons John !_

 _-Ne proteste pas !_ Se moqua John, qui le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et Finch gémit. Reese glissa son corps au dessus de celui de son compagnon, prenant appui sur ses mains, poursuivant l'échange.

- _John…_ protesta Finch, le souffle court.

- _Je sais : interdiction de trop remuer. C'est trop long !_ Se plaignit Reese, en mettant fin au baiser.

Finch lui caressa la mâchoire, partageant sa frustration.

- _Nous_ _devrions_ _nous habiller et aller saluer l'inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il devait venir. Il doit être là non ?_

 _-Il est là John, écoutez._

John fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte effectivement en se concentrant bien que Fusco était en train de plaisanter avec les filles dans la cuisine. Il sourit puis descendit du lit. Il aida Finch à s'asseoir sur le bord et lui donna sa chemise. Finch pinça les lèvres en voyant son agent qui boitait continuellement. Malheureusement il devait se faire à l'idée que John ne remarcherait plus normalement. Mais tant qu'il l'avait avec lui et qu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentirait toujours en sécurité. Et puis c'était sa raison de vivre maintenant. Reese enfila les chaussettes à l'informaticien et l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes pour faire passer le pantalon de costume. Finch se rassit avec un soupir et glissa les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon, noua sa cravate, enfila son gilet sans le boutonner. Reese venait d'enfiler un tee-shirt et des baskets, cela lui suffisait largement. Il eut un sourire moqueur et se rapprocha de Finch. Harold n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que John s'était emparé des pans du pantalon pour le refermer avec un petit sourire mutin.

- _John…_ Gronda Finch.

- _Je ne fais rien de mal._ Affirma-t-il, une fois qu'il eut achevé d'agrafer le pantalon.

- _Je commence à bien te connaître…_

 _-Je croyais que tu me connaissais déjà bien ?_ Demanda John, qui laçait les chaussures de Finch.

 _-Un dossier ne raconte pas tout John, nuance._

John sourit puis tendit les béquilles à Finch. Harold le remercia et se mit sur ses jambes en soufflant.

- _Allons voir ce cher inspecteur._

John prit les devants et déverrouilla la porte de la chambre puis laissa Finch passer devant lui. Ils allèrent à la rencontre de l'inspecteur.

- _Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Bonjour Lionel._

Fusco se retourna et détailla la tenue très décontractée de John, puis avisa ensuite la tenue de l'informaticien. Il n'avait pas revêtu sa veste de costume.

- _Bonjour les gars ! Alors on se détend ?_

 _-Il le faut bien Inspecteur._ Sourit Finch.

- _Dites-moi, John ne vous en fait pas trop voir ?_ Ricana Lionel.

- _Inspecteur !_

Tout le monde savait pour eux. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à garder leur relation secrète. Lors de la première journée à l'hôpital, ils avaient été installés dans des chambres séparées, ce qui avait été rude pour les deux hommes. Reese avait finit par quitter son lit, avec une béquille pour rejoindre son compagnon dans sa chambre. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise des infirmières en voyant les deux hommes endormis dans le même lit, étroitement enlacés. Shaw, qui à la base voulait rendre visite à ses amis avait été étonnée de ne pas trouver John dans sa chambre attitrée et avait sourit en les voyant dans la chambre de Finch, inséparables. La nouvelle s'était vite répandue. Root et Fusco avaient été ravis d'apprendre cela.

- _Je me renseigne seulement Finch !_ Se défendit l'inspecteur.

John glissa un regard amusé à Lionel, tout en caressant le dos de son compagnon dans un geste doux.

- _Merci pour ce que vous avez fait Inspecteur. Je crois que nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez._

 _-Allons allons ! Vous devriez plutôt remercier votre machine !_

 _-Si seulement on pouvait savoir si elle s'en est sortie._ Soupira la hackeuse.

- _Je croyais que vous aviez fait le nécessaire ?_ Fit Lionel.

- _Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait inspecteur. Seulement le transfert s'est-il fait entièrement avant que nous ne soyons ensevelis ?_ Glissa Finch, en haussant les sourcils.

- _Y a pas moyen de savoir ?_

 _-Pas vraiment Lionel._ Ajouta Reese.

- _Bon. Un jour vous finirez par savoir si elle est encore là de toute façon !_ Dit Fusco. _Mais je suis_ _certain qu'_ _elle est encore là !_

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela Inspecteur ?_

 _-Mon instinct ! En plus nous venons de rétablir certaines caméras de surveillance alors je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle nous surveille déjà._

Un grésillement se fit entendre. Le micro ondes s'alluma puis s'éteignit. Les voyants verts faisaient défiler des chiffres avant de s'arrêter sur un 0314. Finch fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche. Reese et Shaw ne bougeaient pas. Root resta surprise, attendant la suite. Les chiffres disparurent et un silence se fit. L'équipe s'échangea des regards interrogateurs avant qu'un nouveau grésillement se fasse. Finch pivota, comme tout le monde pour voir que la télévision était allumée. Des pixels blancs, gris et noir étaient affichés, comme s'il n'y avait aucune réception. Ils se rapprochèrent et une fois qu'ils furent tous devant, une vidéo apparue sur l'écran. Ils se figèrent tout en voyant que ce n'était qu'eux, en temps réel, en ce moment même. La petite diode rouge en bas à droite de l'écran était fixe. Finch contourna le canapé et s'assit avec un rictus, calant ses béquilles contre lui. La vidéo se fit plus petite pour ne prendre qu'une moitié de l'écran et sur le côté droit, avec un fond noir, un message apparut :

« _Etat de la mission : Succès »._

 _-Mon dieu, c'est la Machine !_ S'exclama Root, émue. Elle prit place à côté de Finch.

- _Et Samaritain ?_ Demanda Finch nerveux.

Le message s'effaça et laissa place à un autre :

-« _Ennemi détruit. Aucune trace de Samaritain »._

 _-Nous avons réussi !_ S'exclama la hackeuse.

- _« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à vous soutenir jusqu'au bout »._

 _-Nous sommes tous là._ Fit Finch.

-« _Mais vous avez tous été blessé »_

 _-Pas moi._ Souffla Fusco.

- _« Je m'en veux »._

 _-Tu n'as pas vraiment à t'en vouloir !_ Fit Root. _Nous voulions te sauver._

 _-C'est vrai._ Admit Finch.

- _Nous sommes contents de savoir que nous avons réussi._ Fit Reese.

- _C'est clair, tu nous aurais manqué je crois._ Osa Shaw.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la Machine n'écrivit pas une réponse mais afficha un petit bonhomme souriant avec ses pixels. Root sourit de plus belle et s'agrippa au cou de l'informaticien, émue. Finch ne la repoussa pas et referma ses bras sur elle. Il était soulagé. Ils avaient gagné la guerre numérique au péril de leurs vies. Cette victoire avait un goût très particulier, parce qu'il s'était battu avec ses amis et surtout l'homme qui était son compagnon aujourd'hui. Finch ferma les yeux et frotta l'échine de son amie. Root se fichait de la position inconfortable pour son dos, elle avait besoin de partager sa joie. Derrière eux, Reese, debout entre Fusco et Shaw, leva ses bras et les attira à lui, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Shaw et de Fusco. Ils se laissèrent faire, heureux face à ces bonnes nouvelles. Tout était fini. Ils allaient pouvoir revivre et poursuivre leur but : sauver des innocents, traquer les meurtriers quand ils seraient aptes à retourner sur le terrain. Ils étaient désormais encore plus soudés qu'auparavant. Cette grosse épreuve les avait rapprochés et de nouveaux liens s'étaient créés, de plus en plus forts. Si aucun d'entre eux n'avait un lien de sang avec les autres, ils étaient comme une petite famille unie. Et inséparable.

FIN

* * *

Le mot mystère était FRANCHISE. La franchise s'est retrouvée plusieurs fois au cours de cette fiction car elle a été nécessaire à l'avancement de la pire des missions pour nos quatre amis. Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais les titres des chapitres lorsque j'ai eu l'envie de revisiter la fin à ma sauce, il ne me restait plus qu'a faire appel à mon imagination ensuite !


End file.
